


Spy On The Scarlet Witch

by MTL17



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 49,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: Daisy tries to recruit Wanda, but is instead recruited.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Wanda Maximoff/Jemma Simmons, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Wanda Maximoff/Skye | Daisy Johnson/Jemma Simmons, Wanda Maximoff/Skye | Daisy Johnson/Jemma Simmons/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 30
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of SHIELD or Avengers: Age of Ultron or anything to do with Marvel. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Wanda Maximoff barely had a chance to settle into her new home before there was a knock at the door, which caused her to frown suspiciously. She could only sense one person outside, but there was nothing too suspicious about the things that person was thinking. But then, up until a few days ago, she had been an enemy of The Avengers, and labelled a terrorist. Captain Rogers had been nice enough to grant her request for time to think about joining his team, but it was doubtful his teammates were as forgiving of her actions. Or the authorities, for that matter. So she cautiously approached the door, half expecting to find an officer of the law, or an Avenger, waiting on the other side of it.

Instead she was greeted by the sight of a woman close to her age, height and weight. Except she was Asian, and had a disarming smile which made Wanda feel strange. Fuzzy. And there was no recollection in her eyes, no horror and discussed, or even fear. Wanda would've been a fool to trust this woman, given the timing, but part of her wanted to, for some reason. God, if only Natasha would look at her that way. Wait, what was she thinking? And why was she just staring? It wasn't exactly Wanda's job to break the tension between them, but she felt compelled too, even though she didn't know why. But she couldn't help it, or any of her other reactions, as this woman was just so beautiful.

"Can I help you?" Wanda asked finally.

"Hi, I'm Chloe." Chloe introduced herself, holding out her hand, "I live across the hall. You just moved in, right?"

"Right." Wanda confirmed cautiously, eyeing the hand suspiciously.

"I guess that makes us neighbours." Chloe said cheerily, before deflating somewhat as she pulled back her hand, "But if you want to be left alone, I understand."

Wanda frowned, "You are not afraid of me?"

"Why? Are you famous or something?" Chloe questioned, "Because I don't really keep up with that stuff. Or news in general. Hey, you're not a serial killer, are you?"

"I..." Wanda began, although she was startled and unsure what to say.

"That was a joke." Chloe quickly clarified, before nervously adding, "I actually keep track of serial killers. I know, morbid, right? But it's good to keep an eye out, and everyone's got to have a hobby, and no offense, but you don't look like you're a serial killer and... I'm rambling again, aren't I? Sorry, kind of pick that up from this English girl I'm crushing on. Not that I'm crushing on you. You're just really pretty, I get nervous when meeting new people, and I... I just wanted to see if you wanted a friend? If only to water your plants, or feed your cat, or whatever? Or do you just want me to go away? I didn't mean to harass you, I was just trying to be neighbourly..."

There was a long pause and then Wanda asked, "I, I could use a friend."

"It's settled then." Chloe beamed, "Friends."

*

Friends probably didn't imagine kissing each other, and Wanda tried not too, but she just couldn't help it. Right from the first time she saw her Wanda wanted to kiss her, and do many other things which some would consider scandalous. But Chloe just made it so easy. She wasn't even that much older than Wanda, but she talked about her attraction to both men and women with such effortless confidence that it was breath-taking. Really everything about her was breath-taking, and charming, and so disarming that Wanda almost didn't recognize that she was telling the stranger way too much. It took less than a week for her to confess her real name, the things she had done, and how it had cost her the last member of her family, her brother, and now she just wanted to make up for it.

The other woman listened to her with superhuman levels of understanding and grace that should've been a red flag, but Wanda was just so desperate to believe it. Believe that someone in this world, who wasn't an Avenger, could hear her side of the story, and sympathize with her. But eventually she was forced to face the truth, her new friend was hiding something. Everybody was. Even behind the nicest faces people thought unspeakable things, fantasizing about things that for better or for worse they would probably never do, but those thoughts were still there. Not Chloe though. No, she was always thinking nice, nonthreatening thoughts, to the point it seemed like she was trying too hard.

*

Daisy Johnson wasn't originally planning to seduce Wanda Maximoff. She'd simply decided that her undercover persona, Chloe Bennett, would be very open about herself, which would hopefully encourage Wanda to be open with her. And more importantly, not to look too deep in her mind, as a type of mental block would've been too suspicious. Also if she was being honest, Daisy just wanted someone to vent to about Jemma, and it wasn't like there was anyone else she could talk to outside of work, having fallen out of touch with anyone who wasn't an Agent of SHIELD. Which had been good for her, but also it had unexpected consequences. Namely Wanda been very obviously attracted to her.

If she hadn't met Wanda as part of a mission, Daisy would have probably seduced her by now, and while she probably missed the window she couldn't stop thinking about it. To be fair with someone like Wanda Maximoff she couldn't trust at her thoughts were her own, which was scary, but for the most part she thought it was true, and eventually she admitted the information to Colson. Part of her was hoping that he'd tell her not to risk it, but deep down she knew he would point out that she had to use every angle she could to get the job done. She also predicted he would be embarrassed, but he gave her the order she had been expecting. So now this was what this was, an order. And for better or for worse, she had to follow it.

"Wanda, hi!" Daisy beamed, hugging her target as soon as she opened the door.

Wanda wasn't really used to being hugged, but she welcomed it, especially as their bodies seem to fit together and all the right places, "Hello Chloe."

Pulling back just after it was appropriate Daisy insisted, "Come in, come in, everything is ready."

"It smells so good." Wanda smiled softly, flowing Daisy into the kitchen, "Can I help?"

"No, I got it. You just sit your cute butt down and wait while I dish up." Daisy insisted.

Thinking nothing of it, Wanda made her way to the dining table and then frowned, "What's the occasion?"

"What do you mean?" Daisy asked innocently, and then when she saw Wanda indicating to the bottle of wine she shrugged it off, "Oh please, it's not even a good bottle. I know you're new around here Wanda, but in America, it's weird if two adult friends don't drink. It's like the national pastime over here."

"Yes, I've heard that." Wanda smiled, admitting to herself she was probably being paranoid, before quipping, "And here I was thinking you were trying to get me drunk."

"Well, we can still do that." Daisy winked flirtatiously, "It'll just take more than that bottle. I hope."

Which made Wanda blush adorably, telling Daisy she was on the right track. They had been flirting a little before, as Daisy had decided that 'Chloe' would be just flirtatious with everyone, but for the first time she really went for it, and was encouraged that Wanda gave as good as she got. Admittedly with a little more blushing in between, but that just made her more endearing, and Daisy feel more guilty that she wasn't doing this simply because she wanted to. In fact Daisy really started to get second thoughts about seducing the other woman under these circumstances, but she was a professional, and did her best to focus on the task at hand. Especially as again she was dealing with a mind reader.

"Why would it be wrong to seduce me under these circumstances?" Wanda asked out of the blue with a frown.

Trying not to tense up Daisy asked, "What?"

There was a brief pause, then Wanda pointed out, "You just thought that."

Thinking on her feet Daisy smiled softly, and then pointed out, "Yes, but only because you've been through so much, and I know how much you could do with a friend. And I want to be that for you, not taking advantage of you in an emotionally vulnerable state."

Another pause, then Wanda softly questioned, "Are you sure you're not just hesitating because of Jemma?"

"Hesitating? Huh, that's an interesting choice of word. Does that mean that you want me to seduce you?" Daisy jumped on the advantage, and tried to change the subject, but it didn't work.

"Answer the question!" Wanda insisted.

Yet another long pause, then Daisy sighed, "I told you, Jemma is straight. She would never like me that way. And even if she did, I shouldn't ruin the friendship. There's too much at stake."

"But you'd risk our friendship?" Wanda questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I thought you wouldn't mind." Daisy said softly, "I mean, I might be totally off base here, but I think you... you know."

"I do." Wanda admitted softly, "But I don't trust you."

"Wanda." Daisy began.

"I know, it's wrong. I know I shouldn't. But I can't turn my abilities off, and your thoughts are too nice. Too sweet. Too understanding. I want to believe them, I really do, but it's obvious you're hiding something." Wanda blurted out, before taking a deep breath and finally asking the question that she wanted to, "Are you an Avenger?"

"No." Daisy said, quickly.

"Don't lie to me!" Wanda snapped, standing up threateningly.

"I'm not." Daisy insisted, standing up slowly, trying to defuse the situation.

"But your something." Wanda said bitterly, and then when Daisy looked like she was trying to protest again she stopped her, her eyes and hands glowing red, "I can make you tell me, you know? Work my way deep into that deceitful little brain of yours, and if I don't like what I see, I can destroy you piece by piece, until you're nothing left but an empty, drooling husk!"

"I'm your friend." Daisy insisted, "But do what ya got to do."

There was a long pause, then Wanda called her bluff, pushing deeper into her mind and then letting out a heart-breaking cry of, "You're like me."

Against her better judgment Daisy took another risk by proving that to be true, as she used her powers to slowly lift Wanda's chair into the air, and then bringing it crashing down on her head. She made sure not to do it too hard, as she just wanted her stunned long enough to summon the power dampening cuffs and placed them around Wanda's wrists so they could have a conversation without the risk of her friend doing something that she would regret. Unfortunately the cuff stopped when they were just about to wrap around the other girl's wrists, and then Wanda looked at her with heart-breaking betrayal. It was enough of a distraction for the tables to almost be reversed, but Daisy managed to stop it in the nick of time, and then the two superpowered women were trapped in a stalemate.

One which Daisy tried to break by using a chair again, but it got caught by Wanda, who smirked, "That trick won't work twice."

"I wasn't expecting it too." Daisy revealed with a sad smile.

Wanda was able to summon a force field, something she had been working on, just in time before the chair exploded into a million pieces. Which really angered her, as it could've easily blinded her if her back had not been to it. Even then it was an incredible risk, one which did not pay off for Daisy, as thanks to the force field she was unable to use the cuffs on Wanda. Worse still for the lying spy, she fell for her own trick. Oh yes, it took a little back and forth, but eventually Wanda got the upper hand by distracting the Agent of SHIELD and taking advantage of that fact, And how? Why, by using her true love against her, which was even more enraging for The Scarlet Witch.

"More dirty tricks, Chloe?" Wanda spat angrily as Daisy tried to distract her again, putting emphasis on the false name in the process, "What would Jemma think?"

"She knows SHIELD needs to get the job done by any means necessary." Daisy pointed out, noticing too late the dinner plate heading straight for her head, "Oh no!"

As Daisy had shown her the same courtesy, Wanda made sure to break the plate over her rival's head in a way which wouldn't cost her the ability to see, but it was enough to stun. It was only for a few seconds, but that was all the more powerful woman needed to restrain the weaker woman. They then exchanged a look, in which Daisy's shoulders slumped, acknowledging she had lost. Meanwhile Wanda smiled with triumph, before shoving the table and anything else out of the way and then causing Daisy to hover in the center of the room, squirming and helpless. God, it would be so easy to tear the other girl limb from limb, and she could practically hear her former Hydra allies screaming at her to do it, but Wanda's anger was replaced by lust at the thought of having this girl under her control.

"I'm sorry Wanda, this isn't how I wanted things to go." Daisy apologized.

"I know." Wanda said coldly as she slowly circled the other woman, "You wanted to seduce me. Recruit me. Manipulate me."

"No!" Daisy protested, before quickly clarifying, "Well, yes to the first two, but a big fat no to the last one."

"Because, you would never do that to me? Huh? Because we're such good friends?" Wanda questioned bitterly.

"Yes!" Daisy insisted, quickly adding, "And I don't need too. You're a good person Wanda, and I'm sure when you hear what I have to say you'll let me go, and join SHIELD, or The Avengers, because it's the right thing to do. And that's what you want, the chance to do the right thing. To prove you're not what they say you are. That you're not a monster."

There was a brief pause, then Wanda drawled, "Perhaps, but when they learn who you are, what you can do, people will hate and fear you."

"Which is why we have to prove we're better than they think we are." Daisy said firmly, before pointing out, "Look, I used to be just like you. Lost, alone, confused. I wasn't sure who to trust, and ended up trusting the wrong people, and doing some very bad things. But SHIELD took me in and gave me a purpose. It gave me the family I never had, and a chance to do some real good. Save the world. SHIELD could do that for you Wanda. Or perhaps, even The Avengers. Because you are powerful Wanda, and you could do a lot of good in The Avengers, working in the spotlight to change your name. But SHIELD takes care of each other better than The Avengers ever could. I promise you, if you join us, you'll never have to be alone again."

Another long pause, then Wanda questioned, "How can I trust anything you say after you lied to me?"

"I didn't lie." Daisy argued, "Most of what I told you was true. The best undercover stories are as close too reality as possible, so you don't have to lie. Not a lot, at least. Plus, you're a mind reader, so..."

"You had to be sneaky?" Wanda grumbled.

"I prefer to think of it as inventive." Daisy argued.

"Like avoiding my earlier question?" Wanda scoffed.

"That wasn't avoiding, it was pointing to the flaw in the argument." Daisy pointed out, quickly adding, "As for how can you trust me, sometimes you just have to take a risk. Like I did. By not telling you the truth right from the start, and I'm sorry for that, I really am. But honestly, would you have listened if I didn't piss you off first."

"Well, you are very pretty." Wanda quipped, "As for your offer, I shall think about it... on one condition."

"What?" Daisy asked before gasping as her dress, shoes and socks were torn off of her, leaving her in her underwear.

Yet another pause as Wanda waited for a complaint that never came, before she began gently sliding a hand over the other woman's back to her butt and squeezing it while thoughtfully revealing, "Well, you did have orders to seduce me, right? Whore yourself out for the good of the once mighty SHIELD? Huh? Well, maybe I should allow you to complete your assignment?"

The squeeze to her butt had Daisy gasping again, but she then smiled and revealed, "I'd like that."

"We'll see." Wanda said dismissively, using her magic to remove Daisy's underwear just the same as the dress.

For about a full minute after that Wanda simply admired her prize, slowly circling Daisy and squeezing her boobs and butt. To her credit, the Agent of SHIELD showed no fear, and even seemed a little amused at Wanda's antics. Which honestly pissed Wanda off, but that was okay, because she had a plan to knock that smug smirk off of that admittedly very pretty face. Something she put into action and she turned and slowly made her way to the bedroom, using her magic to float Daisy along behind her. Again, Daisy didn't protest to this, or when the witch turned her upside down and left her there for a few long seconds while taking a comfortable seat on her bed.

Then Wanda questioned, "So, Chloe Bennett... or is it simply Skye? Or Quake?"

At this point Daisy knew Wanda knew her true name, but she played along, "Daisy. My name is Daisy Johnson."

"Well, Daisy Johnson, have you ever been spanked?" Wanda asked, thoroughly enjoying the blush which crossed Daisy's face, "I'm guessing that's a no. Interesting. Perhaps you're in need of some parental discipline? Yes, I think that is a splendid way to make up for your lies."

Again Wanda paused, very much expecting Daisy to protest. If the roles had been reversed she probably would have. In fact, Wanda would've done just about anything to avoid such a humiliating fate, so it meant a lot that Daisy was going to put herself through such an unspeakable shame to earn her forgiveness. And she had to admit, Daisy looked really good when Wanda bent her over her knee. Oh yes, the mighty Quake look really good bending over Wanda's knee and exposing that cute little ass of hers. The cute little ass she was determined to punish, even though at first she just couldn't help reach down and grope it. Which to be fair, must have heightened the humiliation factor tenfold for the spy.

Daisy definitely found the position she was in to be humiliating, but if anything the groping was weirdly comforting. After all, it seemed to prove that no matter how angry Wanda was she was still very much attracted to Daisy, so maybe she could complete her original mission, and seduce The Scarlet Witch to being on her side. Or just not to be pushed away from her side, or at least not to do anything Wanda would probably regret. And honestly, after betraying the trust of this girl who just wanted a friend, Daisy felt like she was due some humiliation, and definitely some pain. Something which she definitely got, albeit after a few long minutes of having her butt groped.

Even after Wanda slowly raised her hand and bought it down upon Daisy's vulnerable little butt really hard she went right back to the groping, meaning that the secret agent cried out loudly, but then if anything whimpered in relief when the initial pain was massaged away. That process was then repeated over and over again, albeit with Wanda slowly building up the number of strikes, all of which featured a lot less force than the original blow. Daisy suspected that her now maybe former friend would cut loose eventually, and really show her what she had got, but for now she was very happy to take a gentle, playful spanking. Especially as it was almost something which could be mistaken for friendly. Like they were just messing around before having sex, which again, Daisy kind of hoped was the endgame here.

Perhaps inevitably the force of the spanking increased in intensity and perhaps more importantly, the pausing in between blows was eventually phased out entirely, at which point Daisy really, really missed the groping. Because while it had been a little humiliating, considering she was supposed to be a big tough superhero with unworldly powers, again it was kind of a turn on for her. Much more preferable to the constant pain she eventually received, even though admittedly it was nothing compared to what she received while being trained by Melinda May, and certainly not compared to what she had received while on missions. Or the emotional turmoil she'd been through during her life.

That didn't stop Daisy from crying out when the spanking really got rough, to the point that she could practically see May scowling angrily at her for her weakness. And she deserved it. She deserved to be punished. For this, and so much more. For the things she'd done before becoming an Agent of SHIELD, and even after it. The people she'd hurt. Like Wanda. So this was really cathartic. But then Daisy just how much she was enjoying it, and may cause her to blush, bright red with embarrassment. Especially as Wanda didn't need to be a mind reader to realize it, but the fact that she was sealed the deal. Oh God, she hoped that Wanda didn't tell anyone about this. Especially The Avengers, a team Daisy was hoping to join one day.

Wanda was annoyed at first that Daisy didn't seem to mind the spanking. After all, this was supposed to be a humiliating punishment, and yet she didn't have to be a mind reader to know that the other woman wasn't absolutely hating it, like surely any sane person should. Sure, she cried out a little, especially when the spanking first began, but then her SHIELD training allowed her to more or less stay eerily silent, which was kind of unnerving, but mostly irritating. To be fair, Wanda didn't want to seriously hurt Daisy, but she also didn't want to let her off lightly for what she had done, which was why she eventually switched to the more rough spanking, despite enjoying the gentle stuff more. Especially as it meant less time to grope Daisy's cute little butt.

Since the first day they met Wanda had always thought that Daisy had a cute little butt and she would love to get her hands on it. This wasn't exactly what she had in mind back then, but it was still fun. Oh yes, Wanda really loved squeezing and fondling it, in between making it jiggle slightly for her with every blow. Of course it jiggled even more towards the end, and slowly begun to turn different colors, from bright pink, to red, and then eventually even kind of bruised in places. That was the point that those cheeks really started to shake, and Wanda really got carried away, using her magic to increase her strength and stamina tenfold, so she could give the mighty Quake a serious butt beating.

It was a far harsher punishment than Wanda originally intended on giving, but she kind of went a little crazy when she felt wetness against her thighs. Admittedly, in her current state of mind it took her a few long seconds to realize what that was, but when she realized that Daisy's pussy was likely, getting wet from this she just lost it. Especially as even as she began crying out, screaming and even whimpering from the force of the blows. Daisy just seemed to continue to enjoy it. Case in point, she never told Wanda to stop. Or tried to stop her. She could probably do so at this point, at least temporarily, but she didn't, meaning that she must want to get a real spanking, and at that point Wanda was happy to oblige.

Then just as abruptly as the vicious ass beating had begun Wanda stopped and admired the damage she had done. Admittedly, there was a sadistic part of her which was proud of it, but mostly she flinched at the sight of the damage she had done, and felt bad about it. Luckily there was an easy way to fix that, which involved her going right back to the gentle butt groping. Which probably anyone else would do in her position, as it was both fun for her and soothed some of the pain away from that person. Of course, Wanda wasn't just anybody, and therefore could use some of her magic to literally take the pain away. Which was exactly what she did, however as soon as she started to heal Daisy she was surprisingly told to stop.

"Wait!" Daisy protested.

"What?" Wanda frowned in confusion.

"I... I want it to hurt. Just a little." Daisy admitted with a blush, explaining, "I lied, and I want to make it up to you."

"Okay then." Wanda said softly, before pushing Daisy off of her, "Get in the centre of the bed, on your back. Then you can make it up to me."

Daisy cried out loudly, and pathetically, as she somehow landed directly on her now very sore butt. To be fair she had literally asked for it, but it was still a shock. Which was why she went through the same thing when she obeyed, this time thankfully being allowed to move under her own power. She was then treated to quite the show, as Wanda slowly removed her own clothes and then slowly crawled up Daisy's body, until she was hovering over Daisy's face, at which point Daisy realized she wasn't the only one who enjoyed the spanking. No, Wanda had clearly enjoyed herself, given how wet her pussy was, the sight of which made Daisy lick her lips hungrily.

"You want to make it up to me?" Wanda asked huskily, her accent coming out thicker now she was turned on "Then eat me. Eat my pussy you bitch!"

As she spoke those words Wanda slowly began lowering herself down, giving Daisy the chance to oblige. Which she did as quickly as possible, namely once Wanda was in range, at which point Daisy lifted her head, stuck out her tongue and slid it over the tasty treat in towards her. This caused two things to happen, namely Daisy to close her eyes and moaned softly at the taste, and for Wanda to do the exact same thing, except louder, drowning out the sound in the process. Not that Daisy cared. No, she was far too preoccupied with that long, slow lick. And so was the other girl, given the way that she paused lowering herself for a few long seconds, just to savour the sensation.

Then Wanda finished lowering herself down, pushing Daisy's head down surprisingly gently under the circumstances, which made the secret agent smile. It wasn't outright forgiveness, but it was maybe an important step in the right direction. That, and the fact that Wanda was allowing her to do this to her. Allowing Daisy the privilege of licking her tasty little pussy. Easily one of the tastiest she'd ever sampled, and maybe even the tastiest. So much so it was difficult not to go to crazy right from the start, just so that she could see what Wanda's cum would taste like, which given this flavour, was likely to be even better. Even if in that moment it didn't seem possible.

However Daisy was an experienced pussy pleaser, and there was no need to hurry. Besides, it was always better to savour a tasty treat like this, as it meant she'd be able to enjoy this for longer, and meant that the other girl's eventual orgasm would be much more powerful. And ideally, there would be more of them than one. Oh yes, Daisy wanted to give Wanda multiple orgasms to make up for all the lies. And too continued the slow, gentle licking for as long as Wanda would allow it, so she allowed herself to become lost in her whole world becoming Wanda Maximoff. Oh yes, all she could see, taste and smell was pure Wanda Maximoff, and it was glorious. And delicious.

Wanda had been dreaming of this ever since she first met Daisy, and unsurprisingly the reality was so much better. Perhaps more to the point, she'd imagined what it would be like to have another girl doing this to her, and the reality was so much better. Oh yes, all of the fantasies and borrowed experiences from other people via her mind reading ability couldn't do justice to this wonderful reality she now found herself in. Maybe especially because she was sitting on Daisy's face, meaning that in this precious moment she was in control, or at least it felt like it, as she was on top. Literally on top of the dangerous spy, her magic making it a reality, and the fact that Daisy felt obligated to do as she said made her word law.

That was the only downside to all of this. Because they had been so close to getting here in a natural and loving way, only for Daisy to ruin it by confirming all of Wanda's worst and most paranoid fears that everyone was conspiring against her. Admittedly she could tell that Daisy believed that her motives were pure, but the result was the same, just another person trying to manipulate Wanda to do what they wanted her too, and so that they could use the other worldly power she had it her fingertips for them. Well, just like all the others that tried to use her Daisy had paid the price, and more importantly, she would do in the future. Oh yes, Daisy had enjoyed being spanked more than Wanda had thought possible, but it wasn't the only trick she had up her sleeve.

Admittedly, this was a bad example of punishing Daisy, at least at first, because she was clearly enjoying herself. Which just gave Wanda something she could take away from Daisy, while still finding a way to maximize her own pleasure. Because as much as Wanda would've loved to have Daisy worship her for hours, and she just might have to let her so-called friend do that to her at sometime in the future, because it felt amazing, for now she decided to 'punish' the superhero known as Quake by making herself cum that much faster. First by grinding down onto that pretty little face, and then ordering the other woman to make her cum. Even if it was to save face, because at that point Daisy was close to doing it herself, simply by sticking out her tongue and allowing Wanda to bash her clit against it.

So Wanda cried out rather angrily, "Make me cum you lying bitch! Ooooooooooooooh yesssssssssssssss, mmmmmmmmmm, make me cum. Fuck me! Yessssssssssssss, fuck me and make me cum! Tongue fuck me you filthy Americans spy! Oh yes, mmmmmmmmm, serve your country by serving my cunt. Make me want to join SHIELD, or The Avengers, simply because of your pussy pleasing skills, you dyke slut! Ohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhh, lick me just like that, mmmmmmmmm, good little dirty slut. Dirty, nasty, American lying whore slut! That's what you are! That's all you are, 'Daisy', so make me AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARD! OH DAISY! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

All of a sudden Daisy grabbed hold of Wanda's butt firmly, holding it in place long enough for her to shove her tongue as deep as it would go into the other girl's pussy. Wanda couldn't really be upset about Daisy taking control like this, as it pretty much instantly gave her the most powerful climax of her life. Besides, it wasn't long before she took back control without even trying, Wanda desperately trying to remain as conscious of her surroundings as possible so she didn't seriously hurt her friend. But it was just so hard, as Daisy was just making her feel so good, especially as the first powerful orgasm was followed by another, and another, and another, so that The Scarlet Witch's whole world became consumed by pleasure.

Daisy did her best to swallow every drop of that first initial orgasm, but she'd already committed to the idea of thrusting her tongue in and out of Wanda's cunt, and she just wasn't expecting the other girl to cum so quickly. Obviously she was glad she did, as it was an incredible stroke to her ego, but as she correctly guessed, Wanda's cum was heavenly, and Daisy was disappointed she didn't get all of it. Then again, the fact that it ended up covering her face was kind of hot, as it was like she was being marked as a pussy slut, and she still got to swallow plenty of girl cum along the way, which was another mark towards that title. Something she reminded herself of, over and over again as Wanda started rubbing her cunt into Daisy's face.

It started out slow and gentle as the overwhelmed Witch struggled to establish a rhythm, but once she did Wanda started fucking Daisy's face so forcefully it was a real struggle for the spy to breathe properly. Then again she trusted Wanda would pull away before she did any permanent damage, and she rather liked the idea of being fucked into unconsciousness by this tiny girl. So Daisy simply opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue, concentrated on swallowing the girl cum which was pretty much shooting straight down her throat, and trying her best to hit Wanda's clit. And just when she was beginning to feel faint, Wanda either took pity on her, or ran out of steam. Either way she got off of Daisy's face, and then paused to gasp for breath for several long seconds.

Then Wanda's eyes and hands were glowing red again, summoning a strap-on to appear out of nowhere and attach itself around the waist of The Scarlet Witch. Which certainly wasn't what Daisy was expecting, but it was far from an welcomed, especially when she found herself on her knees in front of the powerful woman, who was now staring at her expectantly. But apparently she misread the signs, because before she could take the dildo into her mouth some liquid appeared from nowhere and slowly covered the shaft. Wanda didn't even use her own hand, as if she was jerking off the cock, which was surely half the fun? Which must have come across in her face, because this in turn caused Wanda to question her.

"Something wrong?" Wanda frowned with confusion, "I thought this was your kind of thing. Or was this another lie?"

"No, it's not that." Daisy reassured, and then when Wanda gave her an expectant look she continued, "I just thought you'd want me to suck it."

"You can suck it later." Wanda promised with a wicked grin, "For now, I just want you to see what will be going inside you."

"Okay." Daisy said dismissively, before asking, "But don't you think you're overdoing it with the lube? I mean, you know I'm plenty wet already."

"Your pussy? Yes, but... I have no intention of fucking your pussy." Wanda revealed with another evil smirk, enjoying the look on Daisy's face that she got from that, before adding, "What? You betrayed my trust, and now you expect to be rewarded? Typical American arrogance. No, I intend to find a way to punish you, that you won't enjoy. Then again, perhaps you'll enjoy even this. I know you're curious about it, although you haven't dared to admit it to anyone else. Yes you have, do not try and lie to me again! So, I may have to settle for simply humiliating you. Because I cannot imagine the humiliation you would feel to actually enjoy such a thing as being ass fucked."

Even though Daisy had known full well what Wanda was referring to it was pretty scary to hear the words at the end there. Ass fucked! That's what Wanda wanted to do to her. And she deserved it. Deserved it to hurt. Deserved it to be as humiliating and as painful as possible. Still, despite the fact that she truly was curious about it, Daisy very nearly begged for mercy to save herself from the shame of it. Which actually made Wanda soften her gaze, indicating she was about to give the woman who had wronged her an out, which just pushed Daisy to return the look with one of her own telling her to do it. This in turn caused Wanda to chuckle, and finally take what she wanted. Or more accurately, demanded it.

"Mmmmmmmm yesssssssss, I think an ass fucking will be the perfect punishment for a slut like you." Wanda said to herself, getting them back on track, "Oh yes, bend over for me, Chloe. Or should I say, Daisy Johnson, Agent of SHIELD. Ohhhhhhhhh yesssssssss, I want the mighty Quake to bend over for me. Bend over and spread your cheeks. Give me your virgin ass hole."

Wanda could've easily used her magic to force the issue, but she wanted Daisy to make the choice, and to her delight that was exactly what happened. Admittedly, unlike when she used her magic to bring Daisy down to her knees a few seconds ago there was some understandable hesitation, but eventually the mighty Quake crawled onto the bed, and then when she was in the centre of it she pressed her face to the bed sheets, reached back and spread her cheeks, offering Wanda her most private hole. Offering it as a sacrifice to be fucked. This superhero with amazing powers was offering up her back hole to be used as a fuck hole, some version of that echoing through Wanda's mind as for a few long seconds she just stared at the prize before her.

Eventually she did get on the bed behind her prey, at which point Wanda was very, very tempted to shove the entire length of her strap-on up Daisy's butt. Which would be hot, but despite wanting not too, she still like this girl, and worried that she was being too harsh by forcing her into this. Or at least she would've done, if she hadn't been able to read Daisy's mind, letting her know that she was into this way too much. Still, her friend needed a little more preparation, so that's exactly what Wanda gave her by leaning forward and spitting onto the virgin hole she was about to violate. She even rubbed it in with her tongue a little. Well, it was supposed to be a little, but then she got carried away.

She just really enjoyed the twisted act, and of course, that it made Daisy first gasp with surprise, then coo and even moan with happiness. So she repeated the process over and over again, pulling back and spitting onto that little target, and then rubbing it in with her tongue. Which was easy thanks to Daisy, continuing to hold herself open, giving Wanda all the access she could possibly need. That continued to be the case when she eventually replaced her tongue with her index finger. Wanda had made sure her fingers were covered in lube first of course, before slowly pushing one into the other girl's virgin butt hole, causing her to cry out joyfully at the tightness which greeted her. And Daisy cried out too, although not quite as pleasurably.

Which Wanda felt guilty about, especially as she couldn't resist taunting, "Mmmmmmmm, tight. This really will be fun... for me."

Unsurprisingly this caused Daisy to whimper, but somewhat surprisingly she didn't offer up any other form of complaint. It was also debatable whether this counted as a complaint or not, especially considering after a cry of pain, and whimper of humiliation, Daisy continued letting out those sounds, but they sound like they were more out of pleasure than of pain, which was incredibly encouraging, given what they were about to do. Which certainly made Wanda grinning excitedly, or more accurately more so, as about the same time she bought that index finger all the way inside of Daisy's butt, and then began to thrust it in and out. Then she added a second finger, stretching that forbidden hole even more, before silently going for what she really wanted.

Daisy had been just getting used to the rim job, when the fingers had been added to the equation, and likewise she was just getting used to the anal fingering when she felt Wanda's cock knocking on her back door. The main difference was that she had experienced the other things before, at least sort of. Those other times there had been fingers in her cunt, which had been her main focus, and she told herself that was the only reason she had liked it. But deep down she knew that wasn't the case, and Wanda effortlessly proved it, which was both encouraging considering what was about to happen, and terrifying. Because she didn't want to hate it, but Daisy also didn't know whether she could stand being the kind of slut who actually liked back door.

For a few long seconds, it didn't feel like she would have to worry about that, as her virgin ass hole started slowly stretching, and stretching, and stretching for Wanda's big cock. One of the reasons she'd been so hesitant about this was that the strap-on had looked big, but it felt even bigger now it was trying to enter her most private hole, Daisy beginning to worry about being truly ruined back there. It certainly felt like it when her butt hole finally stretched wide enough for the head of the big dick slid through it and into her bowels, causing the supposedly mighty superhero to cry out pathetically as she was anally violated. Which might have been the worst pain she felt, but again, she could take comfort in the fact that she deserved it.

Thankfully Wanda took pity on her by giving her a few long minutes to recover from the anal violation, and when she did start pushing forwards she did it nice and slowly, minimizing the pain. So much so it paled in comparison to the other things Daisy had experienced while on the job, which probably would've been the case if Wanda had tried doing this quickly. And to her shame, there was something to be said for the humiliation of feeling something sliding into her forbidden hole, as like the spanking before it, it felt weirdly cathartic. Not just for what she had done to Wanda, but her other sins. Also, this was the sluttyist think she'd ever done, which added to the experience.

Above all else, the fact that it was sweet little Wanda doing this to her made it easier for Daisy to come. That she, that she was destroying her anal virginity. Another girl was robbing her of her butt cherry. Wanda Maximoff was taking her ass and making it hers. All hers! Forever! That no matter what, in this moment, the mighty Quake was The Scarlet Witch's anal bitch. Some form of those words echoed through Daisy's mind for the next few long minutes, making even the initial butt stuffing that much more bearable. And once the sodomy really got underway she was surprised by just how much she liked it, to the point that it wasn't long before she couldn't hide it. Not that there was hiding anything from a mind reader.

Wanda was more or less thinking the same things as Daisy was, and because of those thoughts and that she was just blown away by what she was doing she didn't really recognize that Daisy was even enjoying it at first. It was difficult enough for her to focus on her friend enough to know that she wasn't in too much pain, at least apart from the initial anal penetration, which was certainly her goal, and the main reason she was going so slowly. But she'd be lying if she claimed she wasn't doing it for her own benefit too. That she found the sight in front of her weirdly erotic, which was the main reason that she wanted to try this. Oh yes, she'd seen this sight in the heads of a few males, and experiencing it herself was so much better than seeing it in their heads.

Admittedly her cock wasn't real, meaning she couldn't feel it in the same way they had, but just the memory of it, and feeling what Daisy was feeling, meant that the moment was so intense. And oh, to actually see it, to see her cock sliding into Daisy's most private hole, which was on perfect display thanks to the superhero continuing to spread her cheeks, oh God, it was perfection. Something she could never, ever get enough of, even though she'd have to settle for something else, if that was the right word for it. After all, eventually her thighs came to rest against those cheeks, announcing every inch of the dildo was fully embedded inside Daisy's ass. Her cock! Her cock was buried all the way inside Daisy's butt. Oh God!

It was only then that Wanda became aware of the things that were going through Daisy's mind, which gave her twisted sense of satisfaction. Which she also experienced as she slowly pulled the strap-on out of Daisy's butt and then slowly pushed it back in again. Although when she did that, she felt the discomfort she had been expecting on Daisy's end, but there was something else. Something which felt, almost good? Maybe? She of course repeated the process, eventually establishing a steady rhythm, and thus officially beginning to give the mighty superhero known as Quake her first ever butt fucking... and she continued to feel it. And she continued on feeling it, until Daisy had to stifle a moan of pleasure.

That made Wanda grin widely, and triumphantly. She had done it! Already! Oh yes, she'd already made Daisy enjoy anal sex, which as she predicted was devastatingly humiliating for the other girl, and probably the best revenge she could hope for under the circumstances. Because despite how angry she was, she didn't want to seriously hurt this girl, but she really, really enjoyed fucking her in this incredibly perverted way. Oh God yes, Wanda was loving every second of this, and not just because she was getting some sweet revenge. Oh yes, she was loving this because she was getting to fulfil her fantasy. A number of them, in fact, with the only way it could possibly be better was that this wasn't a one time thing.

Daisy was hoping that she would be able to eat Wanda's sweet pussy again, and there were other things she was eager to do again, but she wasn't so sure this would be one of them. Or at least, she hoped it wouldn't be, as it was almost unbearably humiliating. Mostly because of how good it felt right now. Because she felt she deserved some punishment, but this was almost too much, and she almost asked Wanda to stop. Hell, she probably would have, if it wasn't a mind reader she was dealing with, and therefore someone who knew exactly how much she was enjoying this, which was very clear by the way Wanda was smirking wickedly. Which of course, made it that much more humiliating.

"You want to cum, yes?" Wanda taunted, driving that last point home, "Well, you have to ask nicely for it."

Initially Daisy just whimpered in response, mostly because she knew it was probably only a matter of time before she did exactly that. She didn't want to, because that would be even more humiliating, but her body was craving it, and at least it would be an end to the seemingly endless humiliation. But maybe, just maybe if she waited a little longer Wanda would do it without needing to be asked? After all, her friend could be impatient. Sadly that wasn't the case, Wanda showing more patience than ever before, much to Daisy's frustration. That desperation had her starting to bounce herself back and forth, trying to increase the pace of the butt fucking, only for Wanda to stop her, by pushing her hands away from her ass just so she could smack it.

"No!" Wanda said sternly during that smack, then quickly followed up with, "You beg to cum, or you don't cum."

Daisy whimpered pathetically, then desperately begged, "Make me cum, oh please, oh my God, please Wanda, mmmmmmmmm ohhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk, make me cum! I need to cum. I need it! Please give it to me, oooooooooooh shit, oh please... fuck my ass. Fuck it hard and make me cum! Ooooooooooh yesssssssssss, fuck me, fuck me in the ass. Ass fuck me! Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooddddddddddd! I, mmmmmmmm, I can't believe I'm saying this, but please, fuck me up the butt. Butt fuck me like an anal whore! Ooooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhh, fuck my butt, oh Wanda! Wanda! Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkk, mmmmmmmm yesssssssssss, fuck me! Fuck me and make me cum fuck me and make me cum fuck me and make me cum, ah fuck, please?"

"You wanna cum?" Wanda teased.

"YES!" Daisy screeched desperately, "YES, YES YESSSSSSSSSSSS!"

"Then you do it." Wanda pushed, "Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, get up on all fours like the anal loving little bitch you are, and bounce back against me. Ohhhhhhhhh yesssssssss, fucking bounce. Bounce that booty you little slut! Oooooooooooh yesssssssssss, mmmmmmmm, that's so hot. So fucking hot, oh fuck!"

Only too happy to oblige Daisy pushed herself up onto all fours and then started frantically thrusting herself back and forth. It took a few long seconds to establish a steady rhythm, one she tried to increase even more when she was stopped by some unforeseen force. This caused Daisy to whimper loudly, because she didn't need to look behind her to know that the Witch's eyes and hands were glowing red, a clear sign that she was doing this. Wanda also stopped her thrusts altogether, meaning that for a few long minutes the pace continued to what it had been before, and Daisy was too overwhelmed with need to complain about it. Then when she finally opened her mouth to do so, all she could do was scream in ecstasy she finally got what she wanted.

Because finally Wanda started fucking her ass again, which was all it took to send Daisy over the edge of an incredible orgasm. Wanda then released her from whatever spell she had cast, allowing Daisy to hammer her own butt hole on the dildo. Admittedly that wasn't easy in her current state, but she had pushed through pain to fight on before, so this was just a much more pleasurable version of that. Especially as Wanda finally increased her pace, to the point she had to be using every ounce of not only her physical strength, but her magic as well, making the butt fucking truly brutal, and Daisy violently came over and over again until she lost the ability to think and was just lost in seemingly endless pleasure.

Wanda had never felt more powerful than this moment she was making Quake's cum violently shoot out of her cunt because she was fucking her ass so good. Obviously that was really saying something, because ever since the Hydra experiments she had felt an overwhelming amount of power inside of her, but she had never truly felt like she had full control over that power, ironically making her feel powerless. But now she felt in complete control of the situation, and more importantly, the other woman. Oh yes, in that moment she was powerful, dominant, and in control, and more than anything else that overwhelmingly wonderful feeling made her cum too. Especially when combined with everything else.

After all, Daisy Johnson was incredibly beautiful, but she had never looked better than this. Bent over in front of Wanda, slamming her cute little butt back against her, making sure her own butt hole was pounded as hard and as deep as possible. Screaming in pleasure and pretty much cumming the entire time. Wanda was doing that to another woman. And not just any woman, but a superhero. Oh God, she was sodomizing a female superhero, and that female superhero was absolutely loving it. So much so she was cumming like a total anal slut. Like her anal slut. Oh yes, no matter what happened after this, in this wonderful moment the mighty Quake was nothing but Wanda's little anal slut.

The combination of those thoughts, and the beautiful sight before her, combined with the other end of the dildo bashing against her clit, made Wanda cum so hard she had to stop for a few long seconds. Luckily, Daisy didn't who make sure the butt sex continued for those few long seconds. Then Wanda redoubled her efforts, even using her magic to perhaps truly ruin Daisy's poor little ass hole. In fact, that was exactly what Wanda was trying to do. After all, she could heal the other woman later. What was more important right now was squeezing as much pleasure out of this moment as possible. As much pleasure for both of them as possible, which was exactly what Wanda did, and she even felt weirdly proud of herself for it.

It helped that she had been able to look inside the heads of truly dominant women, like Maria Hill and Pepper Potts, but this also felt unnatural to her. Like more than ever before. Something she wanted to do over and over again, and ideally in that moment with Daisy. Maybe Daisy wouldn't feel the same way after a few hours, or more likely a few weeks, of not being able to sit down properly, but in that moment Wanda wanted to literally turn Daisy Johnson into her personal anal slut. A thought which made her cum so hard she collapsed in exhaustion onto the equally exhausted body beneath her. The two girls then laid there like that for several long seconds, before Wanda abruptly pulled her cock out of the other woman's ass, smacked it and then gave her an order which echoed through out the mostly silent room.

"Spread your cheeks bitch! Show me my handiwork!" Wanda ordered sternly, before becoming lost in staring into Daisy's gaping ass hole.

Daisy let out a loud cry as Wanda pulled her cock out of her butt hole, leaving her feeling like something had been amputated. Which was kind of embarrassing, along with a weird sensation of emptiness which she was now feeling in her ass, but she had been given an order, and she felt compelled more than ever before to obey it. Even if that meant pushing her sore bottom back in the air and then reaching back to spread her cheeks again, this time exposing her gaping back hole. Which was incredibly embarrassing, but it was worth it to see the smile on Wanda's face. On the face of her Mistress, Daisy thought with a blush. Although she had to admit, it had a nice ring to it.

"Wow, good girl, mmmmmmm, that's a very good girl." Wanda murmured, as stared deep into Daisy's bowels via the gaping crater which was now her ass hole, and then pushing, "Now clean up your mess."

Daisy gulped, "You mean?"

"Yes." Wanda said firmly, "You know exactly what I mean."

There was a brief pause, then Daisy whispered pleadingly, "Say it."

"What?" Wanda grinned.

"Please!" Daisy insisted softly, knowing that Wanda heard her.

Another brief pause, then Wanda ordered, "Suck your ass off of my cock. Oh yes, you were a great little anal slut for me, but now I want more. No, I want you to be an ass to mouth slut for me. Can you do that, Daisy, huh? Can you be so slutty that you can take a cock straight from your formally virgin ass and put it into your mouth? To suck it clean? To be an ATM slut? Well, can you?"

Daisy let go of her cheeks, lifted herself up, looked over her shoulder and softly replied, "Yes Mistress."

The two women stared into each other's eyes for a few long seconds, Wanda looking surprised, and then delighted. Especially since Daisy broke the staring contest in favour of turning around and kneeling in front of the now standing Scarlet Witch, her lips inches away from the dildo which had taken her anal cherry. Which admittedly had her second-guessing what she intended to do, but eventually she just closed her eyes and did it. Opened her mouth and then wrapped it around the strap-on, and thus tasting her own ass. Deep inside of it, at that. And honestly, it wasn't nearly as bad as she thought it would be. Not necessarily great, but bearable, especially as it very much pleased the other woman.

"Oh yes, suck it! Suck my cock." Wanda encouraged with delight, "Oooooooooh yesssssssssss Daisy, suck it good. Soooooooooo gooooooooooddddddddddd, mmmmmmmmm fuck! I love it. I love watching you suck my cock after it's been in your ass. And you know what else I love? You calling me Mistress. Mmmmmmmm yesssssssssss, in fact, I really want you to call me that from now on. Oh fuck yeah, I want you to have to call me Mistress at all times, even when we're in public. That way you can explain to your friends at your precious SHIELD that I am your owner, and you are my ass to mouth loving anal bitch! Ohhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssss, suck it slut! Oh fuck!"

Which should have been a horrifying and terrifying thought, but honestly, it really turned Daisy on. Mostly because she was fairly certain that Wanda wouldn't actually follow through forcing her to do that. At least, not in front of everyone. But maybe it could be fun if one of the girls saw her this way? Or heard that this was what had become of her? That could be kind of hot, especially if it led to her joining them. Especially if it was Jemma. But that could never happen, Daisy scolding herself for thinking it, before redoubling her efforts, which included trying to push the dildo into her throat. The cock was much bigger than the ones she was used too, so she didn't get very far, but she did her best to lick the lower half to make it up to her Mistress.

"Okay, that should be enough." Wanda said, waving her hand to make the dildo disappear, then grinning as this caused Daisy to whimper in disappointment.

There was a long pause and then Daisy asked, "So, what now?"

"I guess... I could consider joining SHIELD, or The Avengers." Wanda teased after a brief pause, before quickly adding, "IF, you did everything I say for a week."

"Done." Daisy said quickly.

"Whatever I want?" Wanda pushed.

"As long as it doesn't put anyone in danger." Daisy amended, before quickly adding, "But I don't believe you'd do that. Your quarrel was with Tony Stark, not the world. You're a good person Wanda. You just need a chance to show it."

"Perhaps." Wanda preened at the encouragement, and then forcefully ordered, "But let's put your word to the test... kiss my feet. And remember to address me properly."

"Yes Mistress." Daisy obliged.

Bending her head forward Daisy pressed her lips to Wanda's right foot, lingering it there for a few long seconds, before moving over to the left. She then went back and forth for a few long minutes, something she could never imagine doing for one of her previous lovers, but it felt so right to do this for this super powerful Witch. And not just because it felt like she owed her. No, it felt good. Wow, Daisy might be enjoying this more than she originally thought she would. Which might be a bad sign, then again hopefully this new arrangement with The Scarlet Witch would be a very good thing. Allow her to achieve her original goal, and get some enjoyable sex out of it. Although in that moment, Daisy had no idea what exactly she was in for...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of SHIELD or Avengers: Age of Ultron or anything to do with Marvel. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Jemma Simmons was worried about Daisy Johnson. She knew she shouldn't be, as even five years ago, when she had simply been known as Skye, and had no hand to hand combat skill she had been very resourceful and sneaky, and now not only was she a total bad ass who knew like a billion different ways to knocks someone out, but she had almost unrivalled power. It was just she was going undercover to spy on the one person who might be more powerful than she was, and Jemma just couldn't help worrying about her. Heck, she worried about her even when it wasn't necessary, so now she was losing her mind, especially as Daisy hadn't checked in for a while, meaning it was either going really well, or really badly.

Wanting to know for sure Jemma borrowed Fitz's tiny drones, and used the stealth technology to sneak them into the apartment of Wanda Maximoff. Sadly when she did Daisy was nowhere to be found, so she had the drones attach themselves to the walls and ceilings, and then left them there to record for 24 hours. It was a really nerve-racking 24 hours, in which the worst scenarios echoed in her head. Luckily she had a lot to keep her busy, but as always, Daisy was never far from her mind. Then it was finally time to watch the footage, and honestly Jemma wasn't sure what she was expecting, or hoping for, but what it was it definitely wasn't what she got. Because when she fast forwarded the footage she slowly stumbled across her best female friend kissing her target.

Admittedly, that kind of thing did happen in SHIELD, but she certainly wasn't expecting to see it between two women. Which should have been Jemma's cue to turn off the footage, which honestly she probably would've done if it had just been another clueless man being seduced by female spy, but it wasn't. This was Daisy, her Daisy, kissing another woman. Not that she was her Daisy, of course. She just meant as a friend, a really good friend, and... Jemma was getting side-tracked. The important part was Daisy was kissing another woman, who just happened to be maybe the most dangerous human in recorded history. And Jemma had to keep watching to make sure her friend was okay. Or at least, that's what she told herself.

It wasn't because the drones had captured just how beautiful they look together, the positioning allowing Jemma to watch them in multiple different angles. God, she wished she could have been watching it live, that way she could have zoomed in. Something she specially wished when they started taking off each other's clothes. Although, for better or for worse that made Jemma realize what she was doing, and she finally hit the fast forward button. At least until she saw something she couldn't resist watching. Mostly because it caused her hand to stop holding the fast forward button and instead cover her mouth in a soft gasp when she saw exactly what her best friend was doing now.

*

"More!" Daisy moaned, "Give me more. I need more. Please?"

"Not yet." Wanda cut her off, smacking Daisy's ass hard enough to make her cheeks jiggle, "Mmmmmmm yesssssssss, not yet, slave girl. Ohhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh, I haven't even started with you yet, so keep riding me. Yesssssssssss, ride me with your slutty little ass hole, you dirty little butt slut! Oooooooooooh, fuck yeah, earn your orgasm."

"Yes Mistress Wanda, sorry Mistress Wanda." Daisy moaned.

"Don't give me empty apologies, just do better." Wanda scolded, before pushing, "And do as you're told."

"Yes Mistress Wanda, gladly Mistress Wanda." Daisy grinned happily, before doing exactly that.

Daisy almost apologized again, simply because she was so blissed out with having the full length of her Mistress's dick in her ass. She also felt guilty, because she had deliberately sped up the speed of her thrusts, looking to get punished for her actions, and then really enjoyed that punishment. Oh yes, she enjoyed the feeling of Mistress Wanda smacking her ass and scolding her, thoroughly putting her in her place. And of course, just by thinking of it, she had made her actions clear to Mistress Wanda. Although she probably could have guessed. Either way she felt bad for manipulating her again, even if it was the whole reason she was feeling wonderful pleasure like this.

It was a feeling Daisy continued to get as she once again found herself slowly bouncing up and down on her Mistress's cock, causing it to slide in and out of her most private hole, and giving her the most obscene pleasure she'd ever known. But maybe that was a good thing, because it gave Mistress Wanda another excuse to punish her, which she did throughout the latest butt fucking. Well, it was hard to call it a punishment when she enjoyed it,, especially the words of encouragement and smacks to her ass, so it was also hard to complain. Especially once Daisy had established a steady rhythm, and was relentlessly sodomizing herself, much to the delight of both women.

"Yeah, ride me you little bitch! Oooooooooooh yesssssssssssss, ride me!" Wanda grinned with delight, before delivering the latest smack to Daisy's butt, "Come on slut, you can do better than that. Put your back into it. Really destroy that slutty little ass hole of yours! Ohhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, fucking ruin it! Mmmmmmm yesssssssssss, wreck it real good. Oh that's so good. Soooooooooo gooooooooodddddddddd, mmmmmmmmmmm fuck! Ohhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk, I love it when my little anal slut rides my dick. Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, I own you, don't I Daisy? Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssss, mmmmmmmmmm, I own you and your slutty little ass hole!"

"Yes Mistress Wanda." Daisy whimpered, before adding with a happy little moan, "You own me, mmmmmmmmmm, you own me and my slutty little ass hole! God, I love it! I love being yours! Oh yes, I'm yours Mistress Wanda! Oooooooooooooh yessssssssssssss, I'm your little anal slut! Your little ass whore! Your little butt bitch! I'm whatever you want me to be, just please, please, ohhhhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooodddddddddddd, please fuck my ass. I love it when you fuck my slutty little ass! Oh my God Mistress Wanda, mmmmmmmmm, bang my butt. Let me ride your big dick with my bitch hole until I cum all over you! Oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssssss, oh God, fuck me, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

Admittedly, this wasn't Daisy's favourite position, but there was definitely something to be said for it, especially as she could stare into Mistress Wanda's eyes the entire time, and see shameless lust staring back at her. God, she loved the fact that she was pleasing the other woman with this twisted act. That both of them were thoroughly enjoying anal sex, perhaps most of all, despite the fact there was a giant cock up her butt. In fact, she was enjoying herself so much because there was a giant cock up her ass. And she was pleasing her Mistress. And just, everything. She loved everything about this wonderful moment, and wanted it to last forever. Sadly that wasn't possible, and although she tried to hold back for a long time ultimately Daisy begged for what felt like she desperately needed.

"Please, ooooooooooooooooh pleasssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeee, Mistress Wanda, can I cum?" Daisy whimpered, before adding with increasing desperation, "I need to cum! I need it! Please, give me permission to make myself cum. Or better yet, mmmmmmmmm, you can do it. Yessssssssssssss, ohhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, I don't care, just please let me cum!"

"You wanna cum, huh?" Wanda grinned wickedly.

"YES." Daisy cried out, before quickly adding, "I mean, yes please Mistress Wanda. Pretty please let me cum! I need it! Please?"

"Well you'll have to do better than that." Wanda sing-songed.

"Yes Mistress Wanda, thank you Mistress Wanda." Daisy whimpered again, before taking a deep breath and then began begging shamelessly while desperately trying to think what her owner wanted to hear, "Oh please, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, please Mistress Wanda, let me cum! Allow me the privilege of cumming for you, my Mistress. I don't deserve it, I know that. I'm just a no good, lying, dirty, filthy spy, who tried to spy on you, got caught, and now my bitch ass is skewered on your big dick, where I belong. Mmmmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I don't deserve to cum, but I know how much you love to make an Agent of SHIELD cum so hard she squirts from taking your big cock inside her shit hole, ooooooooooooooh, please allow me the honour of doing that. Let me amuse you by ruining my whore hole for your amusement!"

"I suppose that will do." Wanda says almost nonchalantly, before grinning wickedly, "Go ahead bitch, mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, make yourself cum! Make yourself cum on my big dick. Ohhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssssss, squirt from having my big cock up your butt, you little anal whore! Cum! Fucking cum for me! Ooooooooooooh, fuck yeah, cum! And where's my thank you, bitch?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH, THANK YOU, THANK YOU MISTRESS WANDA!" Daisy replied with blissful happiness at the top of her lungs, even as her ass was smacked for her naughtiness, "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK, OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Not needing to be told twice Daisy slammed herself up and down the dildo, quickly moving up to her full speed, as she went crashing towards the edge of orgasm. Of course, just as she was about to cum her wonderful Mistress started pounding upwards into her slutty little ass, instantly making her cum nice and hard. She then came over, and over, and over again as the two women work together to make sure the experience was satisfying as possible for both of them, but maybe especially the little anal slut that the supposedly mighty Quake had become. Oh yes, Daisy was beyond a shadow of a doubt very powerful, but she loved the idea that she had been conquered by an even more powerful woman. A superior woman. Her beloved Mistress Wanda. And now? She was nothing but her bitch. Her little anal bitch.

Wanda grinned widely as that last thought lingered in Daisy's head for quite a while, before her pet completely lost the ability to think coherently. Of course this inspired Wanda to butt fuck her bitch even harder than before, which was really saying something. It was also really impressive, considering about this time Daisy seemed to completely run out of steam. Not that anyone watching would know, because Wanda used her magic to truly turned the mighty Quake into her little fuck pet, dancing on a string. Oh yes, she took complete control of the other woman's body, and forced Daisy to continue bouncing her ass hole up and down her dick at the pace which surely she'd need to use magic to fix later, as otherwise there would be permanent damage.

It was such a thrill for Wanda to admire her handiwork after she had ass fucked her sex slave, as every time the other powerful woman seem to be ruined beyond repair, only for her slutty little butt hole to fully repair itself, and for Daisy to beg for more. Hell, Daisy had proven to be an insatiable anal slut, begging for more butt sex even when her most private hole was a cavernous ruin. But this time would be different, Wanda promised herself that. Admittedly, she promised herself that before, but this time really would be different. Oh yes, this time she really would have her personal little anal whore begging for mercy, and then for her to literally fix her wrecked bottom. Until then she would still make her cum as hard and as frequently as she possibly could.

This of course included offering up some verbal encouragement, which Wanda was only too happy to provide, "CUM FOR ME BITCH! CUM LIKE THE BITCH YOU ARE! CUM LIKE THE LYING, DIRTY, FILTHY SPY YOU ARE! MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, SHOW ME YOU KNOW YOUR PLACE! SHOW ME I'VE SUCCESSFULLY PUT AN AGENT OF SHIELD IN HER RIGHTFUL PLACE BY SQUIRTING ALL OVER ME! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, YOU LOVE THAT, DON'T YOU? YOU LOVE IT IN THE ASS? YOU LOVE GETTING ASS FUCKED! HUH? YEAH YOU DO, YEAH YOU DO. OH YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS, YOU LOVE IT! WRECK YOUR FUCKING SHIT HOLE SLUT! PROVE TO ME YOU'RE MINE! ALL MINE! OH YES, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDD, FUCKING CUM!" 

Of course, those words had a downside, that being that not even Wanda's magic could stop her from cumming. Admittedly she was using most of it to brutalize Daisy's ass hole, but even if she was using it all to hold herself back it probably wouldn't have worked. Not with Daisy squirting her cum all over Wanda's stomach, and the blissful look on that pretty face and in those eyes, the other end of the harness bashing against her own clit, and just the sheer joy of anally dominating another woman was just too much. Especially as this woman was as close to her equal that there could be, and yet without a doubt The Scarlet Witch was the Mistress here, and the mighty Quake was just her anal bitch. Oh yes, Wanda had no choice but to cum at that point, but at least it was satisfying as always.

More importantly Wanda was able to push herself through it, and several more that followed, in the name of maximizing the pleasure for both of them. Unfortunately she hadn't yet learned how to increase Daisy's stamina, and at times when she got truly carried away like this inevitably her partner just passed out completely. Admittedly Wanda was so lost in her own pleasure she didn't notice at first, truly using Daisy is nothing but a fuck hole for her pleasure. But when she did notice she reluctantly allowed her lover to collapsed down on top of her, while making sure the dildo did not slip from Daisy's ass, as that would definitely wake her up. Instead Wanda just held her for a few long minutes while they recovered from the latest round of fun, smugly believing she had made her point to the hidden camera she knew was watching them.

*

Jemma couldn't believe her eyes. Two women were having anal sex in front of her. Something she thought was only the stuff of male fantasies. After all, what could they possibly get out of it? The answer to that was apparently not nothing, despite what Jemma would've argued only a few seconds ago, her dear friend Daisy bouncing up and down eagerly on Wanda's strap-on cock. Which had been shocking enough when she had first seen it and assumed the toy was penetrating Daisy's pussy, but after that little exchange the truth was undeniable, and weirdly Jemma found herself wishing more than ever before she could zoom in. Only out of morbid curiosity of course, the same way she would look twice at burning wreckage.

Which was also why she just couldn't turn off this obscene show, or even fast forward anymore. Yes, she was just so traumatized by watching two women engage in such an obscene act she couldn't do anything but stare at the screen. Especially given this was her best friend, the only best female friend she'd ever really had, subjecting herself to such a disgusting violation of her most private hole. And enjoying it! Oh God, how was her dear sweet Daisy possibly enjoying this? Because Jemma had always known she was a bit of a rebel, and proud of it, and even suspected her of homosexual tendencies, but she would never have dared to accuse her, or any other woman, of this.

Despite her indignity and outrage at what she was seeing Jemma's body had other ideas of how to react, especially her hands, which really went into business for themselves. Namely the one which had been against the keyboard slid up to fondle her breasts, and while the one which had been covering her mouth initially joined it soon it was headed further south, into Jemma's trousers. Something which took the genius an embarrassingly long time to realize, because she was just so transfixed on what was happening in front of her. And then when she realized it, she didn't stop it. She wanted to, she really did, but she couldn't. She just couldn't.

Luckily for Jemma, while this was horrendously embarrassing, she did have an excuse. After all, she had a tiny little crush on The Scarlet Witch, simply because she was so tremendously powerful, and that was intriguing. Also, she was cute as a button. And the only thing she was wearing was a harness, meaning that her breasts were exposed. But while she had a tiny crush on Wanda Maximoff it was nothing compared to the massive crush she had on Daisy Johnson from the moment she first met her as Skye. Who wouldn't? And she was completely naked! So of course she couldn't help masturbating to it. No other reason. Because they couldn't be, they just couldn't, Jemma told herself.

*

Jemma came at the same time her best friend did, and as Daisy didn't stop neither did she. In fact she spent hours masturbating, only stopping when the two other women snuggled together and went to sleep, which was both adorable and heart-breaking. Because they looked so good together, like they had throughout, and maybe this was more than just sex. Maybe they liked each other, something that Jemma should have been happy about, but in that moment she couldn't help think about how she wanted to be in Wanda's position. Not that she'd want to bum her best friend, but... well, she did like snuggling with Daisy, and... and if Daisy was going to be with a woman, surely it should be her? Right?

Loathing herself for those selfish thoughts Jemma finally turned off the laptop and tried to go through her nightly routine, but she just couldn't stop thinking about what she just seen. It was even worse when she actually tried to sleep, and instead she found herself laying wide awake thinking about what her best friend was doing, and perhaps more importantly, what she had just done. God, Jemma felt so guilty for not only watching her best friend having sex, but actually masturbating to it. And it got even worse, as instead of a one time mistake Jemma got so horny thinking about what she had just seen. She did it again, and again, and again, until finally she masturbated herself to sleep.

Although apparently even in her dream she wasn't safe, because they were filled with images of a naked Daisy being ravaged by The Scarlet Witch, all the footage she had watched while fast forwarding slowing right down so she could admire in detail the two women going down on each other. The difference was while Wanda had her way with Daisy she then sat on the face of the other woman, again in total control of the situation. Which continued to be the case as the strap-on was again added to the equation, only this time Jemma felt The Witch literally grabbing her and pulling her into the fun. Oh God, all of a sudden she was laying in front of a smirking Daisy, who was lowering her head, ready to lick her pussy, and then...

That was when Jemma woke up with a groan of frustration. It certainly wasn't the first time she was awoken just when a dream was getting good, but it had never been so frustrating. She'd also never woken up in a strange place. She wasn't the type to get blackout drunk, and she certainly hadn't been drinking last night. Which made her freak out, but then she turned to find Daisy sleeping next to her. This did a great job of calming her, even though she still had no idea what was going on. Then she noticed Daisy had an arm around her... that she was being spooned by Wanda, The Scarlet Witch smirking at her as she pressed her finger to her lips.

"Shhhhhhhh!" Wanda softly warned, before doing an impression of Elmer Fudd, "Be vewy vewy quiet. She's sleeping."

"Wha, what..." Jemma began understandably loudly, but then when she got a warning look from the dangerous witch she forced herself to be common quiet, "What's going on? Where am I? Is this a dream? Am I still dreaming?"

"No..." Wanda began, before grinning, "Well, sort of. I mean, it's a dream come true for you, right? What you were fantasizing about last night? While you were spying on us?"

Jemma blushed, and then after a brief pause swiftly prodded her friend and hissed, "Daisy!"

"What?" Daisy groaned, reluctantly opening her eyes, which then went wide when she saw who was in front of her, "Jem? What's going on? How are you here?"

"That's what I want to know." Jemma grumbled.

"Great, now the surprises ruined." Wanda grumbled softly about the same time as Jemma, and even though her words were pretty much drowned out she was very much aware of all eyes turning to her.

"Wanda?" Daisy questioned.

"What? I was just trying to do something nice for you." Wanda explained indignantly, before bluntly pointing out, "You want her. Don't you?"

Daisy blushed, then stammered, turning back to Jemma and protesting, "I, I don't-"

"Oh you do too. Don't even try to pretend otherwise." Wanda scolded, "She was all you talked about when we first met, and even after we started having sex you were thinking about her all the time. Especially when we were having sex."

"Wanda!" Daisy protested, looking back and forth now between the two women, trying to explain herself, "I... I wasn't. I, I love you Mistress Wanda. I only want to be yours, I swear. Jemma is innocent. Don't drag her into this. Just give me a chance, and I swear that I'll be the best sex slave ever, and won't think of anyone else, not even for a second."

"You misunderstand." Wanda purred with a wicked grin, "This isn't a punishment. No, that comes later. Now I want to reward you for being such a good little fuck toy, by letting you play with a one person you want above all others. The one you love. And I'm okay with you being in love with her, and you can even be together if you want, as long as you remain my lezzie bitch I can fuck whenever I want, however I want."

"I'm not in love with Jemma. I'm not." Daisy insisted, first to her Mistress, before turning to her best friend, "I'm not Jem, I swear. I mean, I love you, but..."

Wanda chuckled as Daisy trailed off because she finally realized the look was of Jemma's face was a disappointment, not of disgust or anything like that, at which point the witch pushed, "Something you want to share with the class, Jem?"

"I..." Jemma began softly.

"Tell her, or I will." Wanda cut her off with a firm threat.

"Tell me what?" Daisy frowned.

"I... I... I, I love you too." Jemma finally stammered, but only after Wanda gave her a warning look. Then when the expression on Daisy's face was hard to read Jemma began blathering, "I mean, I think I do. Maybe, sort of. I've never felt this way about another girl, not really, I mean, well, you're just so pretty, and amazing, and I-"

Having heard enough Daisy cut off Jemma's adorable rambling by pressing her lips to hers, something she had to pull away from quickly as she needed to thank her wonderful Mistress for what she had done for her, "Thank you Mistress, mmmmmmmm, this is the best gift anyone has ever gotten me."

"You're welcome my little slut." Wanda chuckled, reminding her, "You've more than earned it."

"Can I play with my present now Mistress?" Daisy asked hopefully, still staring at Jemma while talking to her Dom, quickly adding, "Please? Oh please Mistress, can I fuck Jemma Simmons in front of you? Make her squirm, tremble, and cum for me? Put on a show for you as a sign of my gratitude for getting me such a thoughtful gift?"

"No." Wanda said bluntly, finally getting Daisy to look at her with an adorably confused expression on her face, and then The Scarlet Witch explained, "You've been good, at least after I caught you spying on me. But this posh little tart has been very, very bad. Mmmmmmmm yesssssssss, not only did she spy on us, she recorded us having sex, and then masturbated to it. She masturbated herself all night long to images, and the memory, of me having my way with my favourite little lezzie bitch. Of 'bumming' her. Of sitting on her face, mmmmmmmm, and giving her the privilege of worshiping my body. Oh yes, the girl you kept telling me was sweet and innocent spend the whole night having naughty thoughts about us, so I think she should be punished, don't you Daisy?"

"Oh yes." Daisy quickly agreed eagerly, before clarifying, "As long as that's what she wants."

"Oh it is, even if she doesn't know it yet." Wanda promised with a wicked smirk, "But since this will be her first time with a woman, and better yet, her first time with women, I want to take it easy on her, just this once. But, if she wants to come back for more, she'll definitely have to take a more severe punishment for her naughtiness."

"Like what?" Daisy asked, eager to hear what her Mistress had in mind.

"Well, a proper spanking, at the very least." Wanda smirked.

"Of course." Daisy agreed with a wicked smile.

"But, I think to properly earn my forgiveness, she will have to take a butt fucking." Wanda announced, thoroughly enjoying the look on Jemma's face, "Ooooooooooh yessssssss, now that has her scared. Mmmmmmmm, she's like you are. When we first met, an anal virgin. Ohhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhh, she still has her 'arse' cherry in tact, just waiting for a dominant woman to take it and own it. To make her cute little bottom theirs. Oh yes, the poor little thing is terrified of that, but she wants it. And she does, mmmmmmmm, because it's one of the things she was fantasizing about last night. Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeesssssssss, don't try and deny it, Jem. You want to know what it's like to be my bitch? Well trust me, you're going to find out soon enough. Mmmmmmm yessssssssss, you're going to find out that you love it."

"You will Jem. Who wouldn't?" Daisy insisted, "Mmmmmmm, you'll love being Mistress Wanda's bitch. Her pussy is sooooooooo tasty, mmmmmmmm, and she fucks me so good, and you probably wouldn't think it, but it's actually kind of fun to be spanked. Especially when it's someone who knows what they're doing. Mmmmmmm, something you'll find out soon enough, I'm sure."

"As for this morning..." Wanda interrupted the ramblings of her sex slave, "I think she should be the one to worship your beautiful body. If she does a good job, I'll give her a gentle spanking. If she doesn't do a good job, well... the spanking won't be gentle."

"I'm, I'm not sure about this." Jemma finally stammered after a long silence.

"But you want to try it, if only because you love Daisy so much." Wanda pointed out, "So I'll make this easy for you... you can either do as you're told, and finally get to experience what it is like with a woman, and more importantly, what it is like with Daisy, or you can explain to your superiors why not only did you record your co-worker having sex with your target, but you masturbated to it."

Jemma blushed more than ever before, which was really saying something, before weakly whimpering, "You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?" Wanda grinned wickedly, "That's very presumptuous of you..."

"Mistress..." Daisy cautiously chimed in, "If Jemma isn't sure about this, we shouldn't make her."

"I wonder which one of you would be in more trouble?" Wanda questioned out loud, ignoring her slave, "Given the reputation of filthy little spies like you, I can't imagine you'd be punished for sleeping with me. Hell, if you were a men, you'd probably get a round of high-fives. But becoming my bitch? Blowing your covers? Masturbating yourself silly while watching a co-worker be dominated in the most obscene ways, instead of trying to help them? Oooooooooh, I can't imagine the mighty SHIELD would be happy about that. No, they would almost certainly discipline you, and not in the fun way I want too. No, they would yell at you. Fine you. Maybe even fire you. Is that what you want Jemma? To go through all that, and put Daisy through all that, just because you are too afraid to do what you really want? Because you're too afraid to pay the price? Because you were just a little scaredy cat? Huh?"

There was a long pause, then Jemma softly said, "You're right."

"About what?" Wanda pushed.

Jemma blushed furiously, but forced herself to admit, "I, I've... I've been bad. And I need to be punished."

"Yes you do." Wanda grinned, "And?"

"And..." Jemma blushed again, before beginning to ramble, "And, and I want to do what you say. To, to worship Daisy's beautiful body. Even if it means getting spanked. Oh please... Mistress Wanda, may I please worship Daisy's beautiful body with my unworthy mouth and tongue? Please my Mistress, I want to put on a show for you. To please you. Please?"

Wanda took a moment to savour those words, then she lightly scolded, "Mmmmmmm, that's better. But you haven't earned the right to call me your Mistress. Not yet. Mmmmmmm, let's see how you do with Daisy, before I even consider giving you the privilege of joining her in being my little lesbian sex slave."

"Yes... Wanda." Jemma replied instantly.

There was a brief pause, then Wanda pushed, "Well, let's get this show started, shall we? I mean, for a couple of baby dykes who are hopelessly in love with each other, you two are kind of a disgrace."

"Yes Mistress, sorry Mistress, thank you Mistress." Daisy listed off.

"Same." Jemma said awkwardly after a brief pause.

Daisy really wanted to grab that beautiful face and pull it into her own so roughly she would be slamming their lips together painfully hard, pin Jemma down, and pretty much try and suffocate her with her tongue. Which to be fair, was a feeling she had quite often, but this was the first time it felt like Jemma would actually welcome such a thing. Of course, now she was so close to getting what she had wanted for so long the last thing that Daisy wanted to do was screw it up by pushing things too far. Hell, if it was up to her she would give Jemma time to think about this indecent proposal, and then definitely be the one to go down on her first. However after a very long week of pure and unquestioning submission to Wanda Maximoff poor Daisy just couldn't resist obeying her Mistress.

So she's reluctantly stayed perfectly still and waited for Jemma to work up the nerve to come to her, a small part of her wishing that her normally timid friend would find the courage to insist on taking time to think about this. But she didn't, and Daisy was definitely glad about that, as Jemma found the courage to lean across the short distance using them and press their lips together. Which was funny enough, exactly how Daisy had imagined it. Well, not exactly. After all, she hadn't imagined them both being naked under the sheets of the bed, with her new Mistress watching them. But somehow it made it even better, because in that moment Daisy was overwhelmed with gratitude towards her wonderful Mistress, while being overwhelmed with happiness at the fact that Jemma Simmons was kissing her.

The only downside was that Jemma pushed her down onto her back, making Daisy squirm as she was forced to put some of her weight onto her well used butt. She also grimaced, which definitely had Jemma pausing and trying to pull away to ask what was wrong, but Daisy wasn't having any of that, and followed the other girl's lips with her own, making sure the kiss continued. For a few long seconds Jemma continued to be tense, but then she relaxed into the kiss, ensuring a few long minutes of gently making out with the other woman. Then the kiss was broken, and her fellow brunette moved her lips to her neck so she could start worshiping the sensitive flesh which was there.

Given that she had been pining over Jemma since the moment they met the long, drawn-out foreplay really wasn't necessary. Oh yes, Daisy just wanted to grab the scientist's head and shove it in between her legs for every moment of the foreplay, especially as it seemed to last forever. However, on the other hand, this was their first time together, and perhaps even more importantly they were trying to put on a show for their Mistress. Well, Daisy's Mistress, which would hopefully mean that Jemma would soon join her in submission. For that, Daisy could keep her mouth shut, and just be happy with whatever she was given. Especially as to be fair, it did feel good. Really, really good.

Jemma also wanted to speed up the foreplay because she was overwhelmed with being able to finally indulge in her desires for Daisy Johnson. However, while as a biologist she was very familiar with the female anatomy, she had never actually gone down on one, so she would've liked to have simply fingered the other girl as they passionately kissed, and maybe she could suck on her boobs for a little while. Yes, that seemed like a much kinder intro into this sort of thing. More like working her way through the shallow end, instead of jumping into the deep end. But she would be lying if she said this wasn't something she didn't at least kind of want, and if this was the worst punishment she received for watching them then it was very acceptable.

Still, Jemma was very, very nervous, which was why she lingered on Daisy's neck while sliding her hands over her body, at first, avoiding the most sensitive parts, before honing in on her breasts. Oh God, Jemma found herself cupping a pair of tits which wasn't her own for the very first time, and it was amazing. Especially considering they were Daisy's tits. Oh fuck, she was cupping Skye's tits! The former Skye, her closest female friend, her Daisy, was allowing Jemma to take her boobs into the palm of her hand, and then gently begin to squeeze and fondle them. And Daisy clearly liked it from the get-go, given the way that she whimpered, cried out and even moaned in pleasure just from this simple act.

Which emboldened Jemma to kiss her way down Daisy's chest until she reached those breasts, cautiously kissing her way up one of them, and taking a nipple into her mouth. Which was certainly different to things that she'd experienced before, but certainly not unpleasant, especially given it got positive sounds out of Daisy again. And again, it pushed Jemma to continue, in this case sliding her tongue around that sensitive bundle of flesh, and then sucking it gently. She then kissed her way down that boob and up the other so she could repeat the process. Which again, she did over and over again, again much to Daisy's delight. So much so she softly cupped the back of her head, and provided some gentle encouragement.

"Ooooooooooooh yessssssssssssss Jem, mmmmmmmmm, just like that. Good girl! Mmmmmmmmm fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkk!" Daisy moaned softly while stroking Jemma's hair, "That's so good. Yessssssssss, suck my tits! Suck them for my Mistress. Put on a good show for her, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh and maybe she'll let us do this again. Would you like that Jemma, huh? If you would, keep sucking my tits! Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhh, keep licking and sucking them just like that ooooooooooooh, and when you're ready, go lower. Oh yes, ooooooooooooh fuck, really put on a show for Mistress Wanda. Yes, do it, ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssss, do it do it do it, AH FUCK!"

Being reminded of their audience didn't exactly help Jemma in that moment, but it might've helped Daisy, because the result was that she lingered on one of her nipples for an extra long time, as she considered her next move. Honestly, she was only just getting used to worshiping another woman's tits, and again she had the urge to slid a hand downwards to make her friend cum, like she always fantasized about their first time together. But she had her orders, and Daisy seemed more than ready for it. Not that Jemma blamed her. God no, if the positions were flipped, Jemma would probably be begging the other, more experienced girl to go down on her. Then for better or for worse, the choice was taken out of her hands.

"Come on Jemma, stop dawdling." Wanda scolded, "You heard your friend. Mmmmmmm yesssssssssss, she wants you to tongue her cunt, so get on with it. Oh yes, prove to your precious Daisy Johnson, that you truly are in love with her, and would do anything to make her happy. To make her feel good. Ooooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I'm sure you're making her tits feel amazing, but she clearly wants more, so give it to her. Eat her pussy like a good little dyke slut! Oh yeah, eat it good, and maybe, just maybe, I'll give you the same privilege that your little girlfriend gets. That's right... Jem, maybe, just maybe, I'll let you eat my pussy and call me Mistress."

Even though she wasn't sure how she felt about calling anyone Mistress, especially not this incredibly dangerous woman, Jemma definitely wanted to be able to eat Wanda's pussy. The Scarlet Witch was just so pretty, and she had new found confidence which was so very intoxicating. Of course, far more than that she wanted to eat Daisy's pussy, and even though Wanda's words caused her to blush with embarrassment they did push her into doing as she was told. Maybe a little quickly, as she shot her head downwards from Daisy's tits to... her final destination, and then without thinking about it closed her eyes, stuck out her tongue and slid it over her target.

There had still been a small part of her at that point before that worried she wouldn't enjoy it, but as soon as Jemma got her first taste of pussy she realized how silly she had been. Of course she would like it. It was Daisy! The woman she had been pretty much in love with, or at least in lust with, since the moment they met. The real test would be to taste someone else's pussy, but while Jemma loved tests, and there was most likely a willing subject in this very room, she didn't want to think about the future right now. Hell, she could barely think coherently because she was too overwhelmed with that wonderful taste which was lingering on her tongue, and she would never, ever forget.

It was really kind of embarrassing, because she was so overwhelmed initially she didn't even repeat that first lick. Luckily Daisy and especially Wanda seemed to find that charming, or they were just worried about pushing her too far, as they didn't complain about her long pause in between the first and second lick. When she realized what she had done Jemma blushed with embarrassment and allowed herself a moment of self-loathing, before admittedly she over corrected by licking way too enthusiastically considering she had just started. She was smart enough to know that instantly that she was just too lost in the moment to actually stop herself, leading to Daisy to actually talk her down.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, FUCK ME!" Daisy cried out, enjoying this fast licking for a few long seconds, before reluctantly adding, "Stop, stop, STOP! Oh Jemma, mmmmmmmmmm, that felt so good. Too good. Oooooooooooooh, don't get me wrong, sweetie, I'd love you to do that later, mmmmmmmmm, but right now, you got to lick me slow, okay? Oh yes, we want to put on a nice long show for Mistress Wanda. And, mmmmmmmmmmm, I want to take my time, oh yes, really enjoy this. ohhhhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssssss, mmmmmmmmmm, just like that. That's better. That's sooooooooooo much better. Yeahhhhhhhhhhh, lick me nice and slow, oh fuck, ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

What really freaked Jemma out was that she heard something similar inside her own head, which sounded like Wanda's voice, but only after Daisy had given up giving her instructions, and just simply enjoyed what she was getting again. Admittedly it didn't freak her out enough to stop, but it was still pretty weird. Also fascinating. It was something that she'd love to study in a controlled environment, but again this wasn't the time for that. No, this was the time to prove herself as a potential lover long term to the oh so cool girl by licking pussy despite no actual experience, apart from being able to copy what some well-meaning boyfriends had done to her when they were in this position.

Daisy considered giving Jemma more detailed advice, but honestly, there was something so endearing about the new comer willing to explore. Trial and error, as the scientist would say. Or any scientist for that matter. And sure, she kind of had that with Mistress Wanda, but not really, because her Dom had been able to read the minds of countless men and women performing this act, so she had a much better idea of what she was doing. Which certainly meant that she didn't make the rookie mistakes that Jemma made, and she definitely did a better job overall, but again, there was just something so endearing about what this inexperienced girl was giving her. And most of all, this was Jemma Simmons, the girl she'd been crushing on for so long now.

Honestly it was so overwhelming that Daisy actually kind of forgot that the two of them weren't alone here, and they were supposed to be putting on a show for her Mistress. Luckily without meaning too it must've been satisfying for Mistress Wanda, who happily watched them in silence for a few long minutes. So long that when Daisy finally remembered her main goal here, she immediately looked apologetically at her Dom, and then grinned with delight. Mistress Wanda had been wearing her strap-on all through the night, poking Daisy's butt as a reminder of what they would most likely do in the morning, but now she was rubbing lube into it, suggesting that she was about to join the fun, something which the infamous Quake would very much welcome.

"Enjoying yourself?" Wanda purred with a knowing smile.

"God yes! Oh my God, mmmmmmmmm, thank you Mistress! Thank you! Oooooooooooh, thank you for giving me such a wonderful gift." Daisy moaned, before grinning, "But it could be better."

"Greedy girl." Wanda chuckled, before teasing, "And how exactly could it be better?"

"You could fuck me too." Daisy answered without hesitation, adding with another moan, "Oh yes, mmmmmmmmm, both my Mistress and my best friend could fuck me together. Ohhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh, Jemma munching my queer little cunt like the closet case she is, ooooooooooooh, and you fucking my slutty little ass. Please, oh please, oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh please, fuck me too Mistress! I want you to fuck me! I need you to fuck me! Mmmmmmmmm yesssssssssssss, fuck me hard, right in the ass, and make me cum in Jemma's pretty little mouth! Oooooooooooh yes, that's what I want! Please give it to me, ohhhhhhhhhhhh, fuck yeah!"

"Well... since you asked so nicely." Wanda chuckled, before ordering, "Roll over, greedy girl. Mmmmmmmm yessssssssss, give me access to that cute little ass hole of yours. Oh yes, all the access I need."

"Yes Mistress Wanda." Daisy eagerly replied and obeyed.

Of course, she was carefully considerate of Jemma by doing this slowly, and admittedly Daisy selfishly pressed down firmly on her head so she wouldn't go anywhere. To her relief, Jemma seemed to be content with this. Hell, she didn't even seem to notice, something Daisy definitely could relate, as she had been just as lost in her first taste of pussy. And she would be definitely that lost if, and maybe when at this point, she first got to taste the pussy of Jemma Simmons. Oh God, combined with the thought of what was about to happen Daisy almost came. However luckily she was able to hold herself back, but a much more powerful orgasm was on it's way, probably right after her Mistress shoved her cock up her ass.

To Daisy's surprise, that didn't happen right away, Mistress Wanda choosing instead to stick her face in between her cheeks and start licking the hole she had passionately destroyed last night. It was a welcome surprise, and incredibly soothing, especially considering her butt hole hadn't quite recovered from last night. And oh God, Mistress Wanda not only slid her tongue around the still slightly stretched hole, but actually pushed her tongue directly into it! Into her ass, which again, made Daisy think she was going to cum. Which was wonderful, but not exactly what she had been craving. Luckily for her it wasn't long before she got exactly what she just begged for, albeit in a more gentle way than she thought she was going to get it.

Wanda was very tempted to shove every inch of her big dick up her bitch's butt in one hard thrust. After weeks of nearly non-stop anal sex Daisy could have probably taken it and felt mostly pleasure, proving beyond a shadow of a doubt to her precious Jemma what a shameless slut she was. And more importantly, the shameless slut Wanda had made her. Her little anal slut. Oh yes, that's exactly what Wanda had made her, and soon enough she would prove it. But first, she felt like giving Daisy a very special treat, and more importantly, to try something extra kinky simply because she was in the mood for it. And admittedly to make what happened next easier on her sex slave, to prove she wasn't completely cruel, and just because despite everything she cared a lot for Daisy.

Proving that Wanda not only slid her tongue around the hole, but pushed inside it. Oh God, she pushed her tongue as deep as it could go into another girl's butt! She even fucked it with her tongue, pushing it in and out, in and out, in and out, for several long minutes, getting the most wonderful sounds out of Daisy in the process. However, Wanda had become very familiar with those sounds, and knew that she was pushing her bitch dangerously close to climax. Which under other circumstances would be a good thing, but Wanda wasn't ready to make Daisy cum yet. Not without her dick in her ass. So she pulled back, spat into the open hole, and then very quickly repositioned herself behind the Asian girl, lined up her cock with that now wet butt hole, and began pushing forwards.

Again, despite her desire to ram every inch up there in one thrust Wanda was able to hold back, slowly pushing inch after inch into that little tail-pipe, making Daisy gasp, whimper, and even moan in the process. God, if anything proved that the mighty Quake was now a shameless butt slut, it was actually making her moan in pleasure from getting her ass stuffed with a strap-on dildo. Which of course, in turn made Wanda grin with sadistic delight. And she kept grinning throughout the rectum stuffing, especially when her thighs came to rest against Daisy's butt cheeks, announcing every inch of that big dick was buried deep within the superhero's bowels. Something Wanda allowed the two of them, or perhaps even the three of them, to savour for a few long seconds, before she actually officially started the ass fucking.

She was even nice enough to rotate her hips, churning Daisy's insides and thus stretching her out for what was to come. Which would've probably made any self-respecting girl cry out in pain, yet this shameless little butt slut only cried out in pleasure, and Wanda loved her for it. Oh yes, she loved having a shameless little butt slut, who's slutty little butt she could abuse is much as she wanted, and yet still she would love it. Especially as this was supposed to be a respectable government agent, and a superhero to boot, and yet here Wanda was using her like the shameless anal prostitute, that thought echoing in her mind as she began thrusting her hips back and forth, causing the dildo to slid in and out of Daisy's back door, arguably officially beginning the sodomy.

Daisy had no idea how she hadn't cum yet, given it was so overwhelming to be attacked front and back, first by a pair of eager tongues, and now by one tongue in one long, thick dildo which was rearranging her insides. Or more accurately, reminding her ass hole that it's true purpose now was to be a fuck hole for the pleasure of Wanda Maximoff. That's what it was made into by her wonderful Mistress, and Daisy couldn't be more happy with that, as it resulted in a lot of pleasure for them both. Just as her pussy was meant to be licked by an eager little girl tongue. Jemma's tongue! Oh yes, her pussy was meant to be licked by Jemma Simmons, and Jemma Simmons was meant to lick it.

Even though these thoughts, these facts, were overwhelming, Daisy was just about able to stop herself from cumming because the other women were obviously trying not to make her cum. They also obviously trying to get her as close as possible to the edge of orgasm by licking and fucking her so slowly, but they really didn't have to try. After all, this was her first threesome, it was an all girl one, and she was doing it with the girl she was in love with, and the woman she had become obsessed with in a very short time. So if anything it was a miracle she didn't beg to cum sooner, and Daisy had to wonder if Mistress Wanda cast a spell on her or something to make sure she lasted longer than was natural.

Of course ultimately it just became too much, and Daisy whimpered, "Make me cum! Ooooooooooooh Gooooooooooddddddddddd, please Mistress Wanda, fuck my ass and make me cum! Mmmmmmmmm yesssssssssss, pound my slutty little ass hole hard and deep and make me squirt all over Jemma's face! Please? Oh please, mmmmmmmmm, make me squirt all over Jemma's beautiful face. I know, ohhhhhhhhhhh fuck, I know my pleasure isn't the priority, it's yours. Always yours. But surely we wouldn't be doing this, if you didn't want me to squirt all over Jemma's pretty face, so please let me do that. Yessssssssss, I wanna do it. Oh shit, please let Jemma tongue fuck me, ooooooooooooh, or just wreck my shit hole! I don't care, just make me squirt, oooooooooooh, squirt on Jemma's bitch face! Yessssssssssss, oh fuck, make me cum like a bitch, all over the face of the woman I love! Please? Oh please, ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk! Oh God! Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooooooodddddddddddd!"

Just before that last outburst Wanda ordered loudly, "Come on Jemma, mmmmmmmmm, let's give this little slut what she so desperately needs."

Dear sweet Jemma was the first to give Daisy what she wanted, shoving her tongue as deep as it could go into her cunt and then beginning to fuck her with it. Poor Daisy tried to resist, but when combined with everything else, especially the overwhelming sensation of Jemma Simmons being involved with this, she just couldn't stop herself from cumming and cumming hard. Which adorably, completely put Jemma off her game, which would've given Daisy a much-needed chance to recover, if it wasn't for the fact that Mistress Wanda continued gently sodomizing her, keeping her on that high throughout that incredible climax, making it easy to push her to another one. Then Mistress Wanda slowly began to increase her pace, and poor Daisy just lost her mind.

It had been 'bad' enough before, but this was just too much for poor Daisy and she went berserk, her eyes rolling in the back of her head, and she would probably pushed Jemma off if it wasn't for the surprisingly strong grip which was suddenly all around her. Which honestly was probably Mistress Wanda using her magic, just as she was probably using it to make sure the following butt pounding got results. Whatever the case she was extremely grateful, which was Daisy's last coherent thought for quite a while as she lost the ability to think coherently. That, and just how much she loved her Mistress Wanda. And Jemma. And oh God, she hope they could do this again, because she couldn't put into words just how wonderful this was.

Jemma Simmons was a scientist above everything, and therefore she didn't make guesses based on hopes, but evidence. Which was why she hadn't made a move on Daisy, as there were too many variables, and not enough evidence. Or at least that had been her excuse. But the fact that Daisy's regular pussy juice was the best thing she'd ever tasted suggested this girl's cum would be even better, and that was proven so wonderfully true. She'd had her doubts for sure, but when it hit her taste-buds she was completely blown away. Which of course, was kind of a bad thing, as it meant she missed out on swallowing that precious liquid. Although it ended up covering her face, which certainly wasn't nothing, and it left her with a sense of achievement that she at least contributed to that.

While she was busy being stunned into doing basically nothing, Wanda made Daisy cum again, this time just through the rough anal pounding she was now giving her. Which was ironic, because even as girl cum was being squirted all over her face Jemma winced and her arse hole quivered with fear as she witnessed what Daisy was going through. To her shame she was also incredibly aroused by it, and couldn't help think what it would be like to receive such treatment. Something that she had just unwittingly told the mind reader, Jemma cringing as she could practically taste the grin on Wanda's face. Jemma then heard a voice in her head telling her to keep licking, and overwhelmed with lust as she was the poor scientist could do nothing but obey.

Not that it was a bad thing. No, it was an extremely good thing, as it meant she got to lick up some precious girl cum, and more importantly, make the other girl cum multiple times, first by concentrating her licks on Daisy's clit, and then by shoving her tongue back into that tasty cunt. She was even able to tongue fuck Daisy. Not much, considering how frequently she was cumming, but definitely enough to make a difference. Definitely enough, given she would remember this wonderful moment forever. And she would be forever be grateful to Mistress Wanda for that. Also the fact that Mistress Wanda was the reason Jemma got to taste the heaven that was girl cum. Admittedly she didn't get to swallow nearly as much as she would've liked, but again, Jemma loved the fact that a lot of it ended up on her face. God, she loved it so, so much.

She loved it so much she didn't even care that her own body went untouched, at least until Wanda abruptly pulled out of Daisy's ass, leaving her friend to collapse in exhaustion. Then Jemma became hyper aware of the fact that her body was aching for release, so much so she literally whimpered with need. Fortunately there was a simple solution for that, as it felt like all she would need to do was rub her clit a little, and maybe slip a finger inside herself, while licking her cum coated lips and she would cum for sure. Unfortunately for her she was stopped by an unseen force, and even in her exhausted state she knew exactly what that was. And sure enough, all she had to do was look up to see the glowing red eyes and hands of Wanda Maximoff to know exactly what happened.

"What?" Wanda frowned, trying to seem stern, although her happiness shone through, "You think you deserve to cum, after what you've done?"

"Please..." Jemma whimpered pathetically.

"Please what?" Wanda pushed.

"Please... Mistress Wanda, let me cum. I need to cum." Jemma whimpered again, hesitating because she sounded so overwhelmed, not because she was disgusted, "Please let me cum. I need to cum, I need it so bad. Oh please Mistress Wanda, grant me the privilege of making myself cum like a little dyke slut with girl cum all over my face."

There was a long pause, then Wanda gave her pray wicked smile, and offered, "I suppose I could give you the privilege of cumming, if you do something for me..."

"Anything." Jemma whimpered once again, instantly regretting it.

"Anything? Ooooooooooooh, that's what I like to hear." Wanda purred wickedly, "Mmmmmmmm that's right Jemma, you will do anything for me. Starting with sucking my cock. Ohhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, suck your little girlfriend's ass off of my big dick. Get a little taste of what you have to look forward to when it really is your turn."

Which once again had Jemma whimpering, although she didn't hesitate to reply, "Yes Mistress Wanda."

Wanda thought the way that Jemma scrunched up her face was adorable, and she loved the fact that she was forcing the spy to perform such a twisted act for her. Oh yes, she didn't have to be a mind reader to know that Jemma was disgusted by this order, but it made it so much more delicious. Especially as the nerdy little girl forced herself to go through with it, prim and proper Jemma Simmons closing her eyes, opening her mouth, lean forward and wrapped her lips around the strap-on dildo which had just been deep inside another girl's rectum. The rectum of her dear friend and girl crush Daisy Johnson. Going ass to mouth like some kind of porn star, or even just a common whore. That's what Jemma was thinking, making it that much more delightful when she found herself liking it.

So much so that prim and proper Jemma Simmons moaned with delight from her first taste of ass, causing Wanda to chuckle wickedly. Wanda then chuckled wickedly again as Jemma desperately trying to convince herself that this was some kind of magic trick. Not that the scientist believed in magic, even after everything she had seen, which had to be the most hilarious thing of all. That, or the fact that while she was lost in her disbelief Jemma noisily sucked the cock clean, and then started bouncing her head up and down the strap-on dick. She actually took an impressive amount into her mouth, and even tried to push it into her throat. Admittedly she didn't get very far, but Wanda appreciated the attempt, and thought it was certainly worthy of a reward.

"Ooooooooooh yesssssssssss, suck it Jemma. Good girl. Suck Daisy's ass off my big dick! Oh fuck yeah, mmmmmmmmm fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!" Wanda gleefully encouraged, stroking the hair of her soon to be pet, "Take it into your throat, if you can. Yessssssssssssss, that's it. Yes, that's really impressive for someone like you. Oh yes, try and take it all the way, but if you can't, that's okay. Yeah, that's okay, as long as you lick the base. Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, mmmmmmmmm, just like that. Exactly like that. Mmmmmmmmm, make sure you get every drop. Oh yes, I think that deserves a reward, don't you? Yes it does, yes it does. Ooooooooooooh, so take it. Yes, take your reward Jemma. Make yourself cum like the dirty little ass to mouth slut that you are! Ooooooooooooh, fuck yeah, take your reward bitch. You've earned it."

That was especially true as Jemma hadn't hesitated to start licking the base. Admittedly that might be because she was just lost in the moment, and her enjoyment and getting her first taste of Daisy's ass, but it was still definitely worthy of a reward in Wanda's opinion. One which Jemma was quick to take as soon as she was given permission, only instead of the gentle rubbing she had been planning on the little slut shoved two fingers straight away inside her needy little cunt, and started frantically rubbing her clit. Not that Wanda could blame the poor girl, but it was still amusing. Especially as she was still able to keep licking and sucking that cock as she fingered her attention starved pussy, eventually making herself cum. Admittedly not with the kind of mind blowing climaxes which Wanda and particularly Daisy had just had, but it was probably all the poor girl could take at this moment.

Again this caused Wanda to chuckle with wicked delight, especially as because of the intense connection she'd established between them she practically felt what Jemma did. It was something that she normally couldn't do with Daisy, as her orgasms were just too intense, but this was a nice dessert to the main course she'd had while pounding Daisy's ass. Oh yes, as always she had cum nice and hard from butt fucking her bitch, although not as much as her bitch, who was still lying face down from the intensity of what she had felt. Which did give Wanda a great look at Quake's gaping back hole, although for once she barely looked at it, as she was too busy enjoying the show that her new pet was putting on. Especially as she was busy coming up with wonderfully wicked ways that she could punish Jemma, and make her hers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of SHIELD or Avengers: Age of Ultron or anything to do with Marvel. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"Your girlfriend is outside the door." Wanda said softly.

"Which one?" Daisy asked without thinking.

"Which one do you think?" Wanda smirked.

Daisy Johnson felt stupid for asking the question, but to be fair she was in a bit of a daze, considering they only had that conversation after Wanda Maximoff broke the kiss they had been sharing. Kissing pretty girls was definitely distracting for Daisy, but never more so than when she was kissing the infamously powerful Scarlet Witch, who had redefined her understanding of sexual pleasure so much she now gladly called her Mistress. Which was why Daisy had been reluctant to let the kiss end, automatically trying to follow Mistress Wanda's lips with her own, and then having to be pushed back. Then her Mistress got off of her, allowing the superhero known as Quake a second to think, and then a wide smile crossed her face.

Jemma! Her Jemma! Oh God, it was her best friend Jemma Simmons, and this had to mean only one thing! Didn't it? Well, there was a possibility she was here to turn down the offer nicely, but if she was going to do that it would have probably been over text, right? Right, Daisy told herself. So it was hard not to run to the door once it was clear she was expected to answer it, and then fling the door open. But no, it was important that Jemma made the decision to open the door, or at least knock on it. Still, she took her sweet time, which was really, really frustrating. Then when Daisy heard the faintest knock she flung open the door, and questioned whether she had just heard what she wanted to hear, because then the two women just stared at each other for a few long minutes.

"Jem..." Daisy began softly, hating that she had to say this, but forcing herself to anyway, "You don't have too, you know?"

Before Daisy could utter another syllable Jemma practically jumped into her arms and smashed their lips together. It was so un-Jemma like that Daisy's first thought was that maybe this was a dream, or something worse, because this couldn't possibly be her best friend. But then, she could only imagine what had been going on inside of Jemma's head since the last time they saw each other. Hell, the last time Daisy had actually seen her best friend, the other girl had been in between her legs licking her pussy, and Mistress Wanda had been pounding her ass hole with a strap-on, making poor Quake cum so many times that she passed out from the overwhelming ecstasy. When she came too, she was informed that her Mistress had given the scientist an offer, and time to think about it.

Apparently Jemma had made her decision six days ahead of schedule. Hell, it wasn't even a day later and Jemma's hands were around the back of her neck, and she was kissing Daisy with more need and passion than she'd ever known in her life. Luckily Daisy's body started responding to it before her mind even probably woke up, wrapping her arms around her friend's waist and pulling her closer while slowly starting to kiss back. Then Daisy truly decided just to go with it, in the process doing her best to manoeuvre Jemma towards the bedroom, safe in the knowledge that her wonderful Mistress would shut and lock the door behind them. Something she could vaguely hear, along with a voice inside her head warning her when she was about to hit something.

Jemma definitely wasn't the type to do something this bold normally, but she had indeed been obsessing over the situation ever since she had scurried out of this apartment in a haze. Oh God, that had been this morning! Under even 12 hours, Jemma unable to take a whole week of this, as just a few hours had felt like years. And at least at this moment it felt like she made the right choice, as nothing had ever felt quite so good as Daisy's lips did against her own. Admittedly it was a little unnerving that she was being wordlessly herded into the room where it all started like the proverbial lamb to the slaughter. Although hopefully this would end a lot better for her, and a lot more pleasurably.

They certainly had a promising start, Wanda staying out of it for now, and happily watching the other two girls making out with each other. Jemma was very much aware of her presents the entire time, even though she couldn't explain that feeling scientifically, which did really annoy her. But the feeling was undeniable, like something faint in the back of her mind, while her main focus was very much on her best friend taking her into her bedroom and then pinning her down on the bed while they continuously and passionately made out. Then they finally removed each other's clothes, something Jemma had worried would be strange and awkward, but thankfully it wasn't. In fact it was exactly the opposite. It was natural. Oh yes, it felt so natural to remove each other's clothes, the two of them working as one until their naked bodies were pressed against each other.

In what had to be less than a minutes Jemma was completely naked and pin down to the bed, Daisy finally breaking their kiss for more than a few seconds to rest her forehead against Jemma's. The two girls then closed their eyes and savoured the moment, before Daisy spoiled it by pressing her lips to Jemma's forehead, then all over her face, making the scientist giggle. Although spoiled definitely was the right word, as it was an important moment, which broke the tension between them, and help Jemma relax. Something she definitely needed as her best friend’s lips then move down to her neck, lingering there long enough to leave a mark. Plus Daisy dug her teeth into that sensitive flesh, and then sucked on it passionately, just to make sure Jemma would have a little reminder of this.

Somewhere along the way, although it was hard to tell exactly when in Jemma's current state, Wanda moved where she could be sure the scientist had a good view of her, and then slowly began to remove her clothes. Which she could've done in the blink of an eye thanks to her abilities, but instead she chose to go slowly by hand, which did a good job of putting Jemma at ease, and more eager for the dangerous woman to join them. Although she was so glad that Wanda was taking her time, as she wanted to savour her time with Daisy just as much, as Daisy clearly wanted to savour it being just the two of them. Which honestly, made Jemma's heart flutter.

Daisy definitely wanted that, and she also wanted to worship Jemma's body as it deserved to be worshiped. That meant as much foreplay as she could dish out while still being enjoyable for everybody, even if part of her, just wanted to dive straight for Jemma's cunt and tongue fuck the other girl until she came in her mouth. Which was one fantasy which never failed to get Daisy off nice and hard, and one that she would hopefully get to live out if she played her cards right. But for that to happen she needed to do a good job of the foreplay, which meant lingering on Jemma's lips, neck and maybe especially her tits. That or Jemma's lips. Honestly it was kind of hard to tell in her current state of mind.

Whatever the case she definitely lingered on those cute little titties for quite a while, kissing her way down Jemma's chest, and then all over those boobs for a little while without even touching a nipple. As a result when she finally did take a nipple into her mouth it made Jemma arch her back and let out an adorable little high pitch cry, which had Daisy grinning wickedly around the nipple. In an attempt not to overwhelm her friend she then just kept it in her mouth for a few long seconds, before beginning to suck on it. Okay, maybe she was also hoping to take Jemma off-guard, at least a little, and make her best friend let out another adorable sound. Which of course, she got. Oh, did she get it. In fact, she got it a lot over the next few minutes, she started going back and forth between those nipples.

The entire time Daisy was keeping a close eye on Jemma's face, making sure that it wasn't too overwhelming for her. Not only was that not the case, but the two friends stared lovingly into each other's eyes almost throughout the tit worship, except for the beginning where Daisy closed her eyes and just concentrated on what she was doing, or Jemma through her head back to let out an extra loud sound of enjoyment. Then it stopped altogether when Mistress Wanda joined the fun. Which in some ways was disappointing, as it meant she could no longer staring lovingly at her precious Jem, but it was impossible for Daisy to be too upset about it, given this wouldn't even be happening if it wasn't for her wonderful Mistress. And honestly, she really, really enjoyed watching Jemma and Mistress Wanda make out.

She liked it maybe a little too much, as a voice echoing in her head, told her she needed to do better. Which made Daisy blushed, and redouble her efforts, adding her tongue to the equation so she could swirl it around each nipple in turn before, and sometimes after, sucking on it. Of course, she also increased the suction, and began massaging Jemma's body with her hands again, eventually pushing a boob into her mouth while using the other hand to play with the other boob. And yet, even through all this, she couldn't resist occasionally glancing upwards to see the beautiful sight of Mistress Wanda kissing Jemma's lips, and then eventually neck, and even her ear.

"Are you enjoying yourself, little girl of science?" Wanda whispered into Jemma's ear, before pushing her tongue into it.

"Ye, yessssssssssss, oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooooodddddddddddd, I love it! Mmmmmmmmmm, oh yes, I love what... what you doing to me." Jemma moaned with a blush.

"And what are we doing to you?" Wanda pushed.

"You're fucking me." Jemma whimpered, before thinking about it, and then softly adding, "Or starting too."

"You sound like you want something else?" Wanda teased, moving her mouth to Jemma's ear. And, and then when there was even opened she pushed, "Well, ask nicely, and maybe, just maybe, you'll get it."

"Oh God!" Jemma cried out, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, before pleading, "Lick me! Please, Daisy, ohhhhhhhhhhhhh please, lick my pussy! Lick me! Eat me! Fuck me! Oooooooooooooh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk, Daisy please, pleassssssssseeeeeeeeee, give me your tongue! Please Mistress Wanda, let Daisy give me her tongue."

"That's what I wanted to hear." Wanda chuckled with delight, "Mmmmmmmmmm, that's exactly what I wanted to hear. Oh yes, you heard your friend, Daisy. You heard your precious Jemma Simmons. Oh fuck yes, eat her pussy! Eat this little scientist's hot little cunt like you always wanted too. Oooooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, I want to see it."

"Yes Mistress Wanda." Daisy eagerly replied and obeyed.

Daisy only removed her mouth from Jemma's boobs momentarily before going right back to kissing them, teasing her best friend for a few long seconds, before finally allowing herself to start kissing downwards. Which wasn't always what Mistress Wanda wanted to receive, but she had trained Daisy to give her this treatment unless she told her otherwise, and it was no surprise that the lack of an additional command made it very clear that this was exactly what Mistress Wanda wanted. And to be fair, it was probably exactly what Daisy would've done, given the choice. Because don't get her wrong, she was desperate to taste Jemma's pussy, but she also wanted to do this right. To savour every moment of it, and make it more likely Jemma would want to do this again.

Still, despite knowing that she was doing the right thing it was hard for Daisy to remain patient, especially as she got closer, and closer, and closer to her goal. At that point the smell of Jemma's mouth-watering cunt became almost overwhelming, especially when combined with the soft whimpers and cries of need which was escaping Jemma's lips. Mistress Wanda even kept her mouth on Jemma's neck so there was nothing muffling those beautiful sounds, which was really putting Daisy to the test. However Quake was happy to report she managed to keep herself under control, even lingering a little on Jemma's stomach, covering it with kisses before she finally went for her prize.

After all that build up, Daisy felt it was only fair that as soon as she was in position she gave that needy little pussy the lick it deserve. Not that anyone complained about this, especially not Jemma, who let out a long, loud cry of pure pleasure from the second that Daisy's tongue pressed against the bottom of her twat and then began sliding upwards until it was, then lingering on her clit. Also, weather it was because of magic or not, Daisy could practically taste the grin on Mistress Wanda's face. Which of course, made her heart flutter happily in turn. But she couldn't concentrate on that right now. No, she needed to concentrate on getting that needy little cunt want it so desperately needed. What it deserved. And that's exactly what she did. Over, and over, and over again.

These initial licks were just like the first, long and slow, resulting in the same kind of reaction from her best friend. Oh yes, Jemma continued moaning long and loudly, as she received a series of long and slow licks to her pussy. Well, there was one small difference, that being that sadly Daisy stayed away from Jemma's clit. Part of her really, really wanted to lick it, but there was plenty of time for that later. For now, she wanted to do this right. Pleasure the other girl for as long as possible with her tongue, making the transition easier for her. And hopefully ensuring that this would be a regular thing. That Jemma would agree to join her in submission to Mistress Wanda, so they could be together, under the superior woman. Well, she began slowly, savouring this, even without the influence of her Mistress, but it gave her an even better reason to go slow.

Wanda delighted in watching all this, and better yet feeling it. Oh yes, it was so easy to enter the minds of the other girls, and experience what they were experiencing, to the point that she could taste Jemma's pussy on her tongue, and she could feel Daisy's tongue worshiping her cunt. Something she'd experienced without wanting to in the past when she spied on couples, but now she was part of the equation, making this so much better. Also, she experienced what it was like to be Daisy, while she went down on her owner, but this was different, and so much better. So much so as much as Wanda love just watching the two best friends finally act on their true feelings for each other, her own body ache for attention. So much so it wasn't long before she demanded it.

"Are you ready to prove yourself, little scientist?" Wanda whispered into Jemma's ear, and then even as a confused look was crossing the other woman's face, she quickly added, "Because if you think you're just going to get to be a Pillow Princess you're in for a rude awakening. Mmmmmmmm yessssssssssssss, you can't just lay back and let me and your precious Daisy pleasure you. You need to return the favour."

Realizing what was expected of her Jemma whimpered, "Oh yes please... Mistress Wanda, oooooooooooooooh please, let me return the favour. I wanna return the favour on Daisy! Or you. I honestly don't care, just please, mmmmmmmmm ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooodddddddddddd, let me return the favour. Give me the privilege of eating pussy! Oh God!"

"Well, since you asked so nicely..." Wanda teased.

Despite that little exchange Wanda kissed Jemma's lips and then neck for a little while. She also continued playing with Jemma's cute little titties. Why? Because she was just having so much fun teasing the little scientist, who was making such sweet noises. Better yet, thanks to her powers she could tell how desperate Jemma was to return the favour, something she that she had literally just begged for. Of course, it was not long before Wanda lifted herself up, positioned herself over the face of her latest conquest, and then slowly began lowering herself down. Although she wasn't even all the way down before she received her first lick, Jemma impatiently lifting her head up and sliding her tongue over Wanda's pussy lips. Which was really a Daisy thing to do, Wanda able to see why she liked her so much. Or at least, gave her another reason.

This of course had Wanda crying out loudly and joyfully, The Scarlet Witch even throwing her head back and closing her eyes as she savoured the moment her needy little cunt finally got some attention. Because if she concentrated enough on another woman being pleasured it was like she was being pleasured herself, and in the past she had even cum from it, but nothing was quite as satisfying as experiencing the real thing. And that's exactly what she was experiencing now, a real tongue sliding over her pussy, and a real girl tongue at that. Which admittedly, lacked the experience of the tongue which was continuing to worship Jemma's cunt, but there was definitely something to be said for the experience tongue which was eager and willing to learn.

It was something that Wanda definitely found intoxicating. So much so that she didn't even offer advice at first, choosing instead to just see what Jemma could come up with. Which unsurprisingly, and delightfully, was very similar to what Daisy was doing to Jemma, albeit with not such wonderful timing. Jemma also made a mistake, if it could really be call that, of constantly attacking Wanda's clit with every stroke of her tongue. Of course, it was hard for Wanda to complain, and not just because it felt really, really good. No, she had to admit, it might not be a bad idea to cum first and hard. In fact, in her current state of mind, it was looking increasingly tempting. Especially as Jemma was new to this, and she could have probably guessed the other woman was aching to cum, even without the ability to read minds.

Jemma was indeed aching to cum, because she was just so overwhelmed right now, and more needy than she'd ever been in her life. But she also never wanted this to end. After all, she'd had a threesome this morning, but this was the first time that she was the focus of the attention, and her second ever time tasting pussy. Her second ever pussy, which was just as yummy as Daisy's had been, confirming that she was at the very least bisexual. Which would've been overwhelming enough to discover if Daisy didn't spend the entire time effortlessly pushing her to the edge of orgasm with what felt like just a few strokes of her tongue. Of course, she was then left there to squirm, and hope that Mistress Wanda would give them the orders she wanted to hear.

"Make me cum, little scientist. Oooooooooooh yesssssssssss, mmmmmmmmmm, make me fucking cum!" Wanda eventually moaned while pressing herself more firmly down onto Jemma's face, "Yesssssssssssss, ohhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk, make me cum in your hot little mouth and all over your pretty little face! Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhh, that's it, Jem! Just like that, oh fuck! Fuck! Tongue fuck me Jemma, mmmmmmmmmmm, tongue fuck your new Mistress! Oh fuck yeah, fuck Mistress Wanda! Fuck me! Oh fuck me, ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssss, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDD!"

It was definitely the first order that Jemma wanted, and maybe even the order she wanted the most in that moment. However she spent a few long seconds lingering on Mistress Wanda's clit in the hopes that her new Mistress would give that other order, namely for Daisy to make Jemma cum, so they could all go over the edge together. Alas, that was not to be, and then when that was clear Jemma shoved her tongue as deep inside of the other woman's pussy as it would go, instantly triggering a powerful climax. Which was another thing which was overwhelming, as Mistress Wanda's girl cum was just as yummy as Daisy's had been. So much so Jemma was stunned into doing nothing, which turned out to be a mistake.

Before Jemma could recover and redeem herself by making Mistress Wanda cum again her new Dom clearly lost her patience with her, and started grinding down onto her face. Which not only was wonderful, but Jemma had only just started tongue fucking her Mistress, and was disappointed that the chance to do more was taken away from her. She was also disappointed in herself that she hadn't managed to swallow every drop of that precious liquid. But there had just been so much of it, and the fact that it ended up on her face was certainly not nothing. No, it was something that Jemma absolutely adored. Which was a good thing, because it happened over and over again as Mistress Wanda continued using her face as a fuck pad.

Along the way Jemma was either so lost in what was happening to her that she missed Mistress Wanda giving Daisy an order, or she had done it telepathically. Either way one minute she was focused only on the joy of being used to make Mistress Wanda cum, then she became hyper aware of cumming herself. She became so consumed with the orgasms of Mistress Wanda that she'd almost forgotten just how needy her own body was. Almost. But Daisy quickly reminded her, giving Jemma easily the most satisfying climaxes of her life. And doing it so effortlessly it made her fall in love with Daisy all over again. Which was a feeling she would do anything for, which was pretty scary, considering she knew exactly what was going to happen to her next.

Daisy had always known that Jemma's pussy cream and girl cum would be the best thing she'd ever tasted, and she was proven wonderfully right. Of course Mistress Wanda's juices were a close second. No! It was a tie, definitely a tie. And she wasn't just thinking that because there was a good chance that Mistress Wanda was listening in on her thoughts. No, it was the gospel truth. She really hadn't ever tasted anything as yummy as the pussy cream, and especially the girl cum, of her dear friend Jemma Simmons, and her beloved Mistress Wanda Maximoff. Which was why she did her best to get every drop of that precious liquid, and then like poor Jemma, she was in a better position to actually succeed.

She also had way more experience with this type of thing, which Daisy took advantage of by pulling her tongue out of Jemma's pussy almost the second she pushed in, and instead wrapped her mouth around that entrance. Which proved to be very effective, as in this stage it didn't really take much to push her friend over the edge of orgasm. In fact, it just took one thrust. One thrust of her tongue, and the next thing she knew girl cum was squirting into her mouth, and pretty much directly down her throat. Well, Daisy did have to do a little bit of swallowing, but that wasn't exactly asking much of her, when the reward was so wonderful. Then after she got all that she could she repeated the process, albeit with a lot more tongue thrusting the second time.

After doing that a few time she added her fingers into the equation, pushing first one and then two of them into Jemma's cunt while moving her mouth to the other girl's clit. Admittedly, Daisy didn't like that quite as much, as it meant that she got a lot less cum to swallow, however the feeling of Jemma Simmons squeezing her fingers with her cute little twat as she came more than made up for it. Besides, then she started switching back and forth between those techniques, meaning that she got to swallow plenty more girl cum. And to make the situation perfect, the entire time she was doing this to her friend Jemma was doing it to their Mistress. Oh yes, this was truly perfection. Easily better than Daisy had ever dreamed.

Unfortunately it couldn't last forever, and eventually Mistress Wanda pulled herself off of Jemma's face, signifying this was the beginning of the end. As she hadn't be told to stop Daisy happily kept going, especially when she got to watch Mistress Wanda kiss Jemma, collecting some of her own juices. Which would have been beautiful no matter what, but this was even better, because Daisy suspected she knew what came next, and she was wonderfully right. Oh yes, Mistress Wanda wordlessly broke the kiss with Jemma, grabbed hold of Daisy's hair, and pulled her up and out of Jemma's cunt. Which was a little disappointing, but the fact that she was kissed by her Dom made up for it. Especially because while her Mistress was tasting Jemma on Daisy's lips and tongue Daisy was able to taste Mistress Wanda on Mistress Wanda's lips and tongue.

Something both women enjoyed for a few long minutes, before Wanda broke the kiss and ordered, "Jemma, bend over for me. Mmmmmmmmm yessssssssss, get on your hands and knees, and present your ass."

"Yes Mistress Wanda." Jemma whimpered, doing as she was told.

"Ooooooooooooh, can I eat her ass for you Mistress Wanda?" Daisy asked hopefully, "Please? Oh please, mmmmmmmmm, let me prepare that ass for you? Yeahhhhhhhhh, let me prepare Jemma's ass hole for your big dick with a nice long rim job. Ohhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssss, I want to tongue that butt hole for you Mistress. Please let me?"

"Later." Wanda said dismissively, "For now, I have another type of warm-up in mind."

Wanda moved herself behind Jemma as she was speaking and after a few long seconds of just staring at the cute little butt in front of her she grabbed onto it with both hands and gave it a squeeze. The suddenness of the act caused Jemma to let out a soft cry, followed by a whimper. Although maybe she just guessed what her soon to be Mistress intended to do. She was, after all, very smart. In fact, it would be disappointing if she hadn't guessed, especially considering it looked like Daisy knew where this was going. But both Agents of SHIELD didn't ask questions, and allowed Wanda just to have her fun groping that ass, which she did for several long seconds, before officially announcing her intentions.

"You were a bad girl for spying on us Jemma." Wanda said softly, before questioning, "Do you want what I promised you?"

Jemma blushed, and hesitantly replied, "Erm, a... a spanking?"

"That's right, good girl." Wanda smirked, "But, I also said if you were good, it would be nice and gentle. And you have been good, so I'll make this quick. Then your little friend can taste your ass. How does that sound?"

"Great Mistress, thank you Mistress." Jemma quickly replied, before crying out as she received a rough smack.

"I told you, you haven't earned the right to call me Mistress, yet." Wanda pointed out, giving her pet another hard spank.

"Yes... Wanda, sorry Wanda." Jemma whimpered.

The poor scientist then cried out again as Wanda followed up with another nice hard smack, making sure she got her point across. But then she followed up with several much lighter blows, and went right back to the groping, so that she was massaging the pain away, to the point where even this little girl had received much worse in the field. Not a lot worse, and nothing compared to Quake or herself, but as she searched the mind of her new plaything, Wanda had to admit she was very impressed. She was also thrilled that while Jemma hated this way more then Daisy, she was willing to do it in order to earn the honour of calling Wanda her Mistress. Which did remind her that Jemma had messed up more than once, Wanda making sure to give her a hard blow for each time, but spreading them out.

In a way this was worse, because it had Jemma nervous that they were going to move into hard spanking territory, and although she had promised that wouldn't happen Wanda was kind of tempted to do it. However if this arrangement was going to be a permanent thing she was confident that eventually Jemma would mess up enough to warrant a real spanking. And if Jemma really did hate it, that would just push her to be the perfect little submissive fuck toy. Which was a chance that Wanda couldn't risk, so she made sure to keep the spanking light and playful, just as promised, until those cute little cheeks were a bright pink, at which point Wanda abruptly stopped, and then cooed soothingly.

"Good girl, you made me so proud." Wanda softly encouraged, before quickly adding, "In fact, you've been so good, I think you deserve a reward."

Before Jemma could ask her what that was Wanda spread those cheek so she could get the perfect view possible of the other girl's cute little butt hole. The thought of violating that hole, taking a second anal cherry, had Wanda literally drooling, which she used to her advantage. Oh yes, she took the saliva she had collected in her mouth, spat onto Jemma's ass hole, and then started rubbing it in with her tongue. Something she could tell made Daisy jealous, but that just added an extra thrill to it. Oh yes, Wanda took great satisfaction in making Daisy jealous for a few long minutes as she slid her tongue up, down, and all around Jemma's back door, at one stage even trying to push her tongue inside it. She didn't get very far, but she was sure it would be a different story if she was to do this again.

"Come here." Wanda then ordered Daisy, which she made clear by pulling away from Jemma's butt, and grabbing the back of her bitch's head.

"Yes Mistress." Daisy eagerly replied, welcoming the chance to taste Jemma's ass on the lips and tongue of her Dom.

The kiss lasted for a few long seconds, then Wanda broke it, summoned a lube covered strap-on to appear around her waist, and ordered, "Jemma, spread your cheeks. Oh yes, give me that virgin hole!"

"Awww." Daisy pouted as Jemma did as she was told, "You promised I could taste Jem's ass."

"And you did, on my lips." Wanda pointed out, as she took aim, "And if you're good, maybe, you'll taste it again."

Jemma whimpered softly as she finally felt a cock knocking on her back door. Which was incredibly terrifying for her, and she very nearly tightened up, despite knowing how bad that would be for her. But whether it was the so-called 'magic' of Mistress Wanda, or just sheer force of will on her part she forced herself to stay relaxed. The rim job had helped, but mostly she just had to remind herself over and over again that she wanted to join Daisy in submission to The Scarlet Witch, and would do anything to make that happen, even this. Although it was hard to hold onto that thought, as her most private hole started slowly stretching, and stretching, and stretching, until the head of her top's cock slid through that forbidden hole and into her virgin arse.

Naturally this caused Jemma to let out a loud cry of pure agony, which was easily worse than anything she'd ever experienced before, and made her second-guess subjecting herself to this extreme misuse of her body. Because she love Daisy, she really, really did, but surely nothing was worth this travesty? And yet, thanks to a combination of her feelings for the other woman, and the fact that The Scarlet Witch paused in her tracks for a few long seconds, allowed the agony to turn into simple discomfort. Well, also there was something else which echoed in her mind, which was probably the result of Mistress Wanda. Or at least, she hoped it was.

Suggesting that was the case Wanda then spoke softly, "Shhhhhhhh, good girl, mmmmmmmmm, that's a very good girl. You're taking it so well. Mmmmmmmm, my cock is in your 'arse' now Jemma. My big dick has violated your shit hole, and you will never, ever be the same. Because you are mine now. I'm claiming you. Mmmmmmmmm yesssssssssss, to fuck a woman's ass is to conquer her. Taking Daisy's anal cherry taught me that. And now, I'm the one teaching you. Ohhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssss, I'm teaching that if you want to be mine, if you want to have a relationship with my Bitch Daisy, you have to pay the price. And this is it. Oooooooooooh yesssssssssssss Jemma, give me your virgin arse. Give it to me. Allow me to take possession of your most private hole, and with it, your very soul."

Which of course was absurd, especially that last comment, although as she was recovering from getting her anal cherry popped it felt worryingly true. Especially after Mistress Wanda started slowly pushing more of the cock into Jemma's shit-pipe, the scientist again crying out pathetically as the obscene violation continued. Thankfully Mistress Wanda took pity on her somewhat, by giving her plenty of time to adjust, not only keeping the arse stuffing nice and slow, but pausing every so often, just as Jemma feared that the experience was becoming to overwhelming. Proving there was advantages to having a mind reader as a Mistress, Jemma almost laughing at the thought, but instead crying out as she continued being anally violated.

It seemed to take an eternity, Jemma feeling like that man-made meat was about to spear her right through her body and come out of her mouth on more than one occasion. But to her amazement eventually Mistress Wanda's thighs came to rest against her arse cheeks, announcing that every inch of that giant dildo had been buried in her bowels. Which both made her extremely ashamed of herself, and yet bizarrely proud. Especially as she received more verbal encouragement from her new Mistress, which made her blush bright red. Although it had nothing on the shame that she felt a few long minutes later, which was being officially bummed by another woman for the very first time.

"Oh yes, just a little more, just a little more. Yessssssssssss, mmmmmmmm, every inch!" Wanda moaned with delight once she achieved full anal penetration, "That's every single inch deep inside your tight little virgin arse! Ohhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh, good girl! Good little arse slut! Oh yes, take it in your arse! Oh fuck!"

Daisy couldn't help giggling at the mocking English accent Mistress Wanda was putting on for the majority of that taunting, which was easily as bad as hers, probably deliberately so. It was hard to tell weather the mind reader had simply guessed this was a good way to further punish Jemma, or... well, she simply read her mind, but the result was the same, Jemma whimpering softly, but not talking back. Then they provided a distraction from the giant cock stretching her back hole and back passage, especially because it was not long after that the butt fucking truly began. Oh yes, her Mistress started sliding her hips back and forth, causing the big dildo to pump in and out of the most private hole of sweet little Jemma Simmons, officially giving Agent Simmons her first ever ass fucking.

"Daisy, why don't you take over spreading those cheeks? Mmmmmmmm yesssssssss, get the best possible look at me buggering your friend." Wanda suddenly ordered.

"Yes Mistress Wanda." Daisy eagerly replied and obeyed.

Ironically Daisy just thought she would like a better view of what was going on. It was like her Mistress was a mind reader or something, Daisy thought with a wicked grin. Admittedly she was also grinning widely because Jemma had let go of her cheeks, allowing Daisy to be the one to spread them wide open to make sure that she and Mistress Wanda got the best possible view of that big strap-on dildo pumping in and out of Jemma's ass hole. Which made it feel like Daisy was offering up Mistress Wanda her best friend's butt hole. Like she was the one giving it to her owner as a gift. And in a weird way, she was. After all, Jemma almost definitely wouldn't have submitted so easily, if it wasn't for her best friend. Which apparently made her Dom decide she deserved a reward, and not just the one she was enjoying now.

"Do you like that, Quake?" Wanda questioned with a wicked grin, "Do you like watching me butt fucking your fellow Agent of SHIELD? Huh? Your dear, sweet Jemma Simmons? You like watching her taking it in the ass, and loving it? Ohhhhhhhhh yessssssssss, she's taking it like a bitch. Taking it like a bitch, mmmmmmmmm, just like you do. You like that, huh? Answer me!"

"Yes Mistress Wanda." Daisy eagerly replied, when she finally got the chance.

"Yeah you do, mmmmmmmm, yeah you do." Wanda grinned, before offering, "But I did make you a promise. That if you were good, maybe you'd get to taste her ass again. You still want that?"

"Oh God yes Mistress Wanda." Daisy grinned eagerly in reply. 

"Then do it!" Wanda ordered, pulling her cock out of Jemma's butt and pressing the tip of it against Daisy's lips, "Mmmmmmm yessssssssss, go ass to mouth for me. And for Jemma! Oh yes, your precious Jemma. Ooooooooooooh yessssssssssss, mmmmmmmmmm, that's it, suck it Suck my ass flavoured dick, you dirty little ATM whore! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, suck it good. Be the good little cock sucker I trained you to be, and get every drop of Jemma Simmons's butt cream! Yeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssss, mmmmmmmmmm, get it all! All down your whore throat! Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhhhh, suck it!"

Only too happy to oblige Daisy wrapped her lips around the head of the cock which had just been in the deepest part of Jemma's bowels, and then moaned happily at tasting that twisted treat. God, she loved the taste of ass. She had rimmed Mistress Wanda a few times now, and that was great, but it didn't quite compare to the sheer of twistiness of tasting the deepest part of her own butt. Tasting the deepest part of Jemma's 'arse' was just as wonderfully twisted, and maybe even more so, something Daisy savoured for a few long seconds, before kicking into overdrive, slurping noisily on the head of that big dick until there was no more yummy anal juice to clean.

She then of course started bobbing her head up and down the shaft, taking more and more into her mouth and eventually down her throat. If it had been the end of an ass fucking Daisy would've taken her time a bit more, partly to keep the fun going for as long as possible, and partly because she would be exhausted at that point, but mostly because she wanted to give Mistress Wanda the blow job she deserved. Especially after making her cum so hard and frequently. But these circumstances were different. Daisy was still full of energy, and hopeful for more. Oh yes, she hoped if she quickly cleaned the strap-on by stuffing the entire length of it down her throat, she would be rewarded with more 'arse' cream, and that was exactly what happened.

Jemma felt like she shouldn't be watching this, as it was so very obscene, but now her hands were free she just couldn't resist lifting herself up onto all fours and watching as the best female friend she'd ever had shamelessly went ass to mouth. Something the mighty Quake did over, and over and over again as Mistress Wanda started switching between Jemma's arse hole and Daisy's mouth, and each time Daisy seemed to suck that cock with even more enthusiasm than before. Oh God, her best friend was tasting her bum! And loving every second of it! Oh fuck, what had Jemma got herself into? This was so disgusting, and gross, and so, so hot. Oh shit, Jemma actually found this hot! What the hell was wrong with her?

Hopefully she was under the influence of Mistress Wanda's magic or something. Jemma hadn't believed in magic, even after everything she's seen Mistress Wanda do, but then she actually started feeling pleasure from her shit-pipe. It was a very gradual thing, but eventually it just slowly crept up on her. Thankfully, the pain had quickly led to just discomfort, but then slowly and surely that had been replaced by something else. Something Jemma hadn't wanted to admit, at first, but now it was undeniable, especially as she found herself being teased in this way, and being forced to watch her best friend Daisy degrade herself by going ass to mouth, in between gentle thrusts to her bottom, making sure that Jemma was constantly on a weird sort of high.

The only logical explanation of this was some kind of technology Jemma couldn't explain, or magic, but it felt too powerful to be technology, and Jemma didn't want to believe that technology... that science, would betray her in that way. She certainly didn't want to believe her body would betray her like this, because what she was feeling had to be unnatural. God, it was so wrong, but it felt so right. Because of magic. Yes, magic was making her feel that way, although maybe that was a good thing. After all, she'd want the honour of this woman truly being her Mistress, at least this way she'd be guaranteed to enjoy such things. So much so, in fact, that she soon found herself actually begging for more.

"More. Please.... give me more." Jemma whimpered pathetically, "Please... Wanda, make me cum! Fuck my arse and make me cum! Ohhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooddddddddd, it feels so good. Why does it have to feel so good? Oh please, mmmmmmmmmmm, oooooooooooooh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkk, bugger me! Bugger my back door! Ruin me! Ruin my bum hole! Make it gape wide and deep! Wreck me, mmmmmmmmmm, wreck my arse! Oh fuck! Oh fuck, oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, fuck me and make me cum fuck me and make me cum fuck me and make me cum OH GOD! OH WANDA! MISTRESS WANDA? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDD YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Actually begging to be bummed so hard she would cum from it, oh God, surely, it couldn't get any worse? Unfortunately for Jemma, it could. But it also got so much better, because while she had to experience the life-changing devastation of cumming while getting her arse fucked, especially as Mistress Wanda only had to increase the pace slightly to make that happen, there was one major advantage. Namely that she came so hard and frequently that she simply lost the ability to think. Which for someone who valued her mind as much as Jemma Simmons that would normally be a very bad thing, but in that moment it had never been more welcome, as while she would no doubt feel incredible shame and humiliation later, now there was nothing but blissful ecstasy for her.

Wanda took great satisfaction from that thought, although sadly it was not one she could linger on for long if she wanted to avoid cumming too quickly. In fact, she did her best to block out any thoughts which were coming from this room, and if anything tried to over hear some random conversations outside it, just to distract from the overwhelming pleasure she was feeling. Of course, she was just fighting the inevitable at this stage, but it was worth it to make sure that she truly had two little sex slaves all to herself. Two Agents of SHIELD, who had the audacity to think they could spy on The Scarlet Witch and get away with it. Something their asses were literally having to pay for, Wanda thought with a twisted grin.

From the way that she gradually built up the speed of her thrusts to the point that she was using every ounce of her strength to brutalize Jemma's butt hole Wanda thought it was safe to say that this little bitch had been appropriately punished. Oh yes, her punishment was that no matter what happened in this moment she was Wanda's little anal bitch, and most likely that's what she would forever be, along with her fellow treacherous spy. Although to her credit, Wanda used every ounce of her physical strength, as she knew that was all this poor girl could take, and all that was needed to break her. Oh yes, breaking this girl was even more effortless then it had been with Daisy, and Wanda didn't need her magic for it. No, she could give her life-changing orgasms without that.

It was certainly enough to have the sound of her thighs smacking off the scientist's ass cheeks to be almost as loud as Jemma's screams of ecstasy, and for the poor little scientist's cum to squirt out of her cunt. And also, for Daisy to beam happily with delight at this little show of dominance. Also finger herself to a climax of her own, something Wanda would have to punish her for later for doing without permission. But not now. No, right now, all those things combined with the other end of the dildo bashing against her clit, and the sheer joy of making another woman her anal bitch caught up with Wanda and she went crashing over the edge of an incredible climax. To her credit she pushed herself through it, and several more, but it was definitely the beginning of the end.

Like the broken bitch she now was Jemma spent the majority of the rough rectum wrecking hammering her own bottom against her new Mistress, trying to make sure that her orgasms were as powerful as possible, which was another thing which pushed Wanda over the edge of orgasm too. Sadly it also helped drained Jemma's strength faster, and that combined with how overwhelming this whole experience was resulted in the scientist eventually fainting, truly becoming an orifice for Wanda's pleasure. Of course, while the idea of just literally using the other woman for her pleasure was hot, in reality it wasn't as fun if that woman was unconscious. So when she received one more orgasm Wanda abruptly pulled her cock out of Jemma's butt and admired her handiwork.

Without needing to be told Daisy spread those cheeks, emphasizing just how widely Jemma's butt hole was gaping, causing Wanda to quip, "Well, I think your little spy friend has been properly broken in, don't you?"

"Yes Mistress Wanda." Daisy eagerly agreed with another wicked grin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of SHIELD or Avengers: Age of Ultron or anything to do with Marvel. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"So, do you want to come in and, talk?"

Natasha Romanoff took a deep sigh and hang her head as those words echoed in her mind. She missed the old days, were it was always easy to track someone from a distance. Admittedly it was foolish to think could do the same with Wanda Maximoff, as she was a God damn mind reader, but there was still so much unknown about her powers. One theory was she could only do it while concentrating, and Natasha had gambled on that being the case, and that she could simply use her usual tactics for following someone. But for better or for worse she had been found out, and the best thing now was for her to reveal herself, and hope this didn't upset the incredibly powerful woman. After all, she was supposed to be here to smooth things over, not make them worse.

It was hard to tell whether this had any effect, one way or another, as she walked around the corner and towards the small apartment Wanda was staying in, as The Scarlet Witch had a hard to read expression on her face. Thankfully it seemed to morph into one of amusement, although Natasha had learned at an early age not to trust such expressions to be a positive thing. Wanda then finished unlocking her door and held it open for Natasha to step through. Once the door was locked behind them there was a long silence, the two women staring at each other, before Wanda silently led her over to the couch, which Natasha then sat down on. Of course, there was so much that Natasha wanted to say, it was hard to know where to start, especially when she couldn't simply think it through without the other woman knowing about it.

"Would you like a drink?" Wanda finally offered, breaking the silence.

Natasha nodded, and then smiled, "Something strong." 

"Naturally." Wanda smiled, before showing off by causing two glasses to slowly fly into her hands and then a bottle of bourbon poured it's contents into each glass. She then handed one glass over to Natasha as a sign of good faith, softly telling her, "If this is about the Agents of SHIELD, I sent them home today. I'll be wanting them back, but... I wanted to prove what we were doing was of their own free will. And I haven't hurt them. Not really."

Natasha blushed, and then quipped, "Not really?"

Another brief silence, and then Wanda questioned, "What was in the report?"

"I am no longer an Agent of SHIELD. How would I know?" Natasha said dryly, and then when Wanda just gave her a look she shrugged, "There is no report. Not yet. At least, none which was very helpful. But there was... some enlightening footage. Well, it was deleted, but let's just say, I know someone pretty good at recovering things, and they taught me a thing or two."

Wanda hummed, and then questioned, "But this isn't about that?"

"No." Natasha insisted, "Steve was wondering how you were doing. We all were."

Wanda narrowed her eyes, "And?"

"You seem remarkably good, all things considered. But I'd like you to tell me, in your own words." Natasha said softly.

"You expect me to believe that you're just here to see how I'm doing, after... everything?" Wanda huffed.

"It's the truth." Natasha insisted, before cautiously asking, "Can't... can't you search my mind for the truth?"

"The truth?" Wanda chuckled bitterly, "The truth is a matter of perspective. Yes, every man might struggle to hide his true intentions, and sooner or later everyone reveals themselves. But then there are people like you. People who have told so many lies and half truths, the struggle to know what's real and what's not in that mess of the head of yours. Honestly? It scares me. But..."

Natasha raised an eyebrow when the other woman trailed off, and gently pushed, "But..."

"I also find it comforting." Wanda admitted softly, before clarifying with a smile, "You're as fucked up as I am."

"So, let me be here for you." Natasha said softly, pouncing on the opportunity. Then when Wanda gave her a look she quickly added, "I know it's going to be hard for you to trust me, or anyone, but... The Avengers is the best place for you. We can take care of you, in a way that SHIELD just isn't equipped for. And honestly? We're all a little fucked up. Everyone is. Surely as a mind reader, you must know that by now. But, while I can't read people like you can, I was trained to do something similar. And I've seen awful things, done awful things, when I thought it was right. Or convinced myself it was. So I truly believe I can help you, if you let me."

There was a long pause, and then Wanda pushed, "You can appreciate trust is difficult for me, yes?"

Natasha nodded, and softly insisted, "Then let me earn it?"

Another pause, then Wanda asked, "How?"

Natasha shrugged, "By just being there when you need someone. Like a shoulder to cry on, or just someone to talk too, when you need it."

Yet another pause, and then Wanda mentally said 'fuck it', before grinning flirtatiously, "Well... you've seen the footage. So what do you think I need?"

For good measure Wanda rested her hand against the other woman's thigh, causing Natasha to raise an eyebrow and quip, "I'm not sure there's something you need, just something you want."

"And if I wanted that, with you?" Wanda pushed.

Which caused Natasha to smirk, and then for better or for worse she replied, "Then I would question whether that was really something you could handle."

"Let's find out." Wanda insisted, leaning in further.

Then The Scarlet Witch kissed The Black Widow right on the mouth! Which caused Natasha to smile and happily kiss back, safe in the knowledge that she had this girl right where she wanted her. Admittedly it was not an ideal situation, but Natasha had rolled with so much worse, and certainly this early stage was very, very pleasant indeed. Oh yes, for someone who as far as she could tell was new to this kind of thing Wanda Maximoff truly was a natural, using just the right amount of tongue which caused both women to pretty much melt into the kiss. She also started sliding her hands over her body at the right time. Or maybe that was because Natasha did it first? It was admittedly a little hard to tell in that moment, who started it, and whatever the case Natasha didn't care.

She was so lost in the moment in fact, that she almost didn't notice that Wanda was using her powers to levitate them through the apartment and into her bedroom. But Natasha was very familiar with this particular trick, even if most people didn't use magic to do it. Normally it wasn't used to remove their clothes either, but again Natasha wasn't about to complain. Especially when they seem to be skipping something Natasha could very much do without. Oh yes, it looked like she was going to get away without being spanked. Although now she had thought that, maybe she had reminded Wanda? Damnit, dealing with a mind reader was so frustrating. Especially when they were being this distracting.

Wanda certainly hadn't forgotten about giving Natasha a spanking, and was very much looking forward to it. However she wanted to lull her into a false sense of security first, which would make the moment she placed the mighty Black Widow over her knee that much more sweeter. Also, if she was honest with herself there was something that she wanted to try first, namely play with those gigantic tits of Natasha Romanoff. Which probably wasn't a very good Dom thing to do, but Wanda couldn't imagine anyone blaming her. Especially when she broke the kiss, after using her magic to pin the dangerous woman down to the bed, and then bought herself eye level with those magnificent boobs, which she just had to stare at for a few long minutes.

Truly, they were a work of art, something Wanda enjoyed even more when she leaned her head down and slowly kissed her way up one of those big boobs. When she reached the nipple on that boob Wanda gave it a little kiss, and even lingered her lips there for a few long seconds, but then she kissed her way right down that breast. She repeated this process over and over again for a few long minutes, teasing her as much as possible before finally wrapping her lips around one of those nipples and giving it a good suck. Wanda then immediately moved to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment, before grinning and repeating the initial process, this time while taking time to suck those pretty little nipples, and eventually sliding her tongue around them.

Which unsurprisingly got a very positive response from the mighty Black Widow, who Wanda had squirming beneath her just from this simple act. Then again, this was all it took for Daisy or Jemma to drive her crazy, and she was sure it would be the exact same thing when Natasha inevitably return the favour. Which was any more reason to make the most of this while it lasted. Oh yes, Wanda spent what felt like an eternity licking, sucking, and even gently biting those nipples, getting the most wonderful squirms, and sounds out of the other woman. Especially when she added her hands into the mix, massaging one breast more firmly into her mouth, while making sure the other continued getting some attention.

Although she could tell this frustrated Natasha just as much as it pleased her, Natasha never ask for mercy. Hell, The Scarlet Witch didn't need mind reading to tell The Black Widow really wanted her mouth lower, as it radiated of off her, but still Natasha Romanoff just whimpered, cried out and moaned as she was pleasurably tortured. It briefly had Wanda considering whether or not to skip the spanking, but ultimately deciding it was necessary if she was going to make the deadly Black Widow her bitch. Besides, she really, really wanted to spank that big fat ass. So without warning Wanda used her telekinesis again, this time to levitate her into sitting on the edge of the bed, with Natasha, bent over her knee, that big, fat perfect booty presented to her.

"Mmmmmmmm, that's better." Wanda chuckled and then added with wicked delight, "There you go, mmmmmmmm, so much better. Oh yes, you look so much better Like this Natasha. In fact, I think this is the perfect position for you. Yes it is, yes it is, mmmmmmmmm, and certainly one I have longed to see you in."

"I'm sure you have." Natasha quipped.

Natasha had been very taken aback by the sudden switch in positions, especially as it had happened in only a couple of seconds. It was also impossible for her to hide her disappointment that Wanda hadn't simply moved her mouth down to where she needed it the most. Or better yet, moved them into a 69 so she could return the favour. Or the younger girl sit on her face. Oh yes, any of those choices would've been preferable to what she got. But Natasha had received for worse than what this girl could dish out, and was confident that in the long-term she would still get the satisfaction she craved, and it would be that much stronger because of the teasing, she received.

Which was something Natasha reminded herself over and over again, as instead of getting right down to it, Wanda insisted on grabbing onto her meaty cheeks, and starting to greedily groped them. To be fair, it was exactly what Natasha would've done if the roles were reversed, and she hoped one day soon they would be. Because of that, it was rather impressive that Wanda had the presence of mind to do this to her. Perhaps as a result of reading her mind? Maybe? Whatever the case on some level she found herself rather enjoying having Wanda feeling her up like a piece of meat? Frustrating for sure, but nevertheless weirdly enjoyable. Especially as this time it was not long before they moved on to the next thing. Sort of.

Inevitably Natasha's meaty cheeks did receive a first strike, and it was much harder than what she was expecting, something that weirdly pleased Natasha, but then they went right back to the groping. Which again, was exactly what Natasha would've done, and even though Wanda only knew it from the mind reading it was still impressive, because her timing on it was perfect. She also dished out a series of playful strikes, not even half the strength of the original blows, but close enough. Enough to make the cheeks shake. Eventually, of course that gentleness was replaced by roughness, and the pausing for groping between them became non-existent. Which ironically, was the part Natasha always love the most.

After everything she had done Natasha truly did enjoyed a brutal butt beating. It was truly cathartic, especially from someone who knew how to do it right. Of course, there was definitely a charm to having someone inexperienced do it, which was exactly what she thought she would receive from The Scarlet Witch, but Natasha had never been more glad to be wrong. She also wasn't expecting it to be quite as rough as it was, Wanda proving that she could use her powers to increase her physical strength, which was a wonderful surprise and one Natasha very much benefited from, and was very grateful for. Even if it probably meant that she wouldn't be able to sit down properly for a while. Either because of this, or most likely what was to come.

Wanda had dreamed of this even before she did this to Daisy. Of course, after that those fantasies had increased tenfold, along with a lot of other things she wanted to do to the infamous Black Widow. Although she tried not to get distracted by thoughts of what she was hoping to do in the future, when the present was so wonderful, and easily the highlighted of her sad little life. After all, who could say they'd had the deadly Black Widow bent over their knee for a spanking? Surprisingly actually a few people, but as Wanda search Natasha's mind, it seemed most of them had ended up paying for it, in one way or another, while she was determined to be rewarded with a new sex slave. Oh yes, she was going to make The Black Widow hers. All hers. Because no other out come was susceptible.

As wonderfully exciting as that thought was it was another thing Wanda pushed out of her mind, in favour of replacing it with spanking tips from Natasha's head she could use against her. Most of them she already knew, which was a little disappointing, but later she concentrated on just one spot with all her strength, maximizing the pain The Avenger was feeling. Better yet it made those cheeks turn a darker shade of red, even if didn't do quite as much. And it was really cathartic to maximize the pain like that, and give Natasha everything she had. Something more than her own strength, Wanda using every spell she learned for increasing her speed and strength so she could dish out a brutal butt beating.

Of course, before going all out Wanda spent what felt like at least an hour dishing out a slow and playful spanking, which she could tell did much more to punish Natasha than the inevitable brutal butt beating did. Oh yes, she inflicted wonderful humiliation upon the infamous superspy by treating that fat ass of hers like a big jiggly piece of meat, something that existed only for Wanda's entertainment. Something for Wanda to greedily grope in between each and every one of those blows, at least initially, and pull her hand away so she could watch that booty bounce for her. Oh God, it was so beautiful. And filled The Scarlet Witch with so much joy. In fact, several times throughout the spanking she cackled like the proverbial wicked witch.

She probably cackled the most when she transitioned to that hard ass pounding, turning those meaty cheeks from bright pink, to a dark and angry red, under the force of those magically enhanced blows. At which point not even Natasha Romanoff could remain stone-faced. No, the legendary assassin cried out pathetically as she was brutally attacked from the rear. And the best part? The little slut even enjoyed it! Oh hell yes, the mighty Black Widow enjoy getting her butt spanked. And Wanda didn't even have to be a mind reader to know that, given that she could feel wetness on her thigh. However, even her magic had it's limits, so eventually she was forced to stop.

Although it was kinda hard to complain, considering in the blink of an eye Wanda was laying on her back with Natasha in between her legs, the brunette ordering the redhead, "Eat me! Ohhhhhhhhh yessssssssssss, eat my pussy you spying little bitch! Oh yes, eat it, eat that fucking oooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssss, oooooooooooooh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

Natasha moaned happily and loudly as she tasted Wanda Maximoff's pussy for the very first time. The younger girl was just as delicious as she looked, if not more so, and the older woman was sure it would be the same for this pretty little thing's cum. Of course, she wasn't about to get ahead of herself when such a tasty treat had been presented to her. Well, that unless she was ordered to by her temporary top. And even then, she was very tempted to disobey that command, just so that she could savour this yummy liquid. Also, just the joy of slowly sliding her tongue over The Scarlet Witch's pretty little pussy, The Black Widow starting at the bottom and then slowly making her way to the top, where she lingered on the other girl's clit.

Which was a process she of course repeated over and over again, albeit without any attention to Wanda's clit. If Wanda had asked for a little more attention to that Natasha would admittedly been tempted to give it to her, just because it would trigger more yummy liquid to slide out of that little fuck hole and onto her tongue, but even then, it would be better to keep the licks slow and steady, and mostly avoiding the most sensitive areas. This way she would be able to pleasure the girl for longer, and Wanda's eventual orgasms would be that much more powerful. Something which Wanda shouldn't have to read her mind to know, given her experience with the current Agents of SHIELD.

Both of who had clearly done a good job at eating pussy, given the footage Natasha had seen, maybe especially Daisy Johnson. Of course, she was confident that she could outdo both of them. In fact, it would be a blow to her reputation if she failed to do so. However, thinking back to that footage, made Natasha want to try them out herself. Maybe even as an apology to Wanda? Oh yes, Natasha love that idea, and she could tell from the extra loud moan the younger girl let out that Wanda did too. Also, she looked up from in between Wanda's legs, to The Scarlet Witch's pretty face, which was unsurprisingly grinning down at her for a few long seconds, before she made the other woman throw her head back and let out another extra loud cry as she lingered her tongue over her clit.

After that Natasha went right back to the gentle pussy licking, and tried not to think anymore about the intriguing possibilities for the future, given that Wanda could be reading her thoughts. However even with all her training it was hard to concentrate on keeping these thoughts out of her head, continuing to eat pussy, and listening out for anything out of the ordinary. Well, eating pussy came pretty easily to her, regardless of how distracted she was, but her training forced her to stay as alert as possible, which was really hard when she was becoming lost in eating pussy. And thoughts of the future. And just how good Wanda tasted. And of course, the wonderful sounds she was receiving from The Scarlet Witch.

Wanda would normally try and make her pets work for those sounds, but under the circumstances, she just couldn't stop gasping, moaning, whimpering and crying out in pure pleasure as the infamous Black Widow went down on her. As Natasha Romanoff ate her pussy! Oh God, the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, and probably ever existed, was currently pleasuring her orally. Oh God, this was so overwhelmingly hot. Which desperately made her want to beg Natasha to fuck her to climax immediately, but not as much as she wanted this to last forever. Especially because, as she was reminded by Natasha's thoughts, her eventual orgasms would be so much more powerful if she could just control herself. But it was just so hard, especially given some of the things the other girl was thinking.

To be fair Wanda would have probably been thinking them herself without any prompting, but the fact that Natasha was thinking about them to make it impossible for her not too. Oh yes, Wanda just couldn't help imagining Jemma Simmons and especially Daisy Johnson here right now, at the very least watching her receiving head from the ridiculously beautiful superspy. Or better yet, sucking on her tits. And maybe kissing her, the two of them going back and forth between her lips, and her needy little nipples, which Wanda was inspired to start playing with because of those vivid images, imagining it was her girls doing it. Her lesbian sex slaves! Oh hell yeah, Wanda imagined all of her lesbian sex slaves were worshiping her at once. All three of them, as she was determined Natasha would join their ranks.

As time went on Wanda tried not to think of other possibilities, but she just couldn't help herself. Oh yes, she just couldn't help but imagine that Daisy and Jemma would have to kiss her feet, begging for the privilege of joining Natasha eating her pussy. Which would be more effective if she was on her feet. Oh yeah, Wanda loved that idea. Loved the idea of standing proudly as two women grovelled at her feet, while a third ate her pussy. Two Agents of SHIELD grovelling at her feet, while a third tongued her twat. And maybe she would give them permission to join the third? Oh fuck yes, maybe she would have them literally kiss her ass, taking it in turns to tongue her forbidden hole, before they started working her over together.

Maybe if she was feeling generous, she would even allow them the privilege of tasting The Black Widow's cunt, something that Wanda was currently craving to do. Especially after the pussies of Daisy and Jemma had proved to be so yummy. But that wouldn't be fair on her other lesbian sex slaves, as they'd had to earn that privilege. Besides, it was important for her to keep control here. Or at least as much as she possibly could, with The Black Widow showing off her legendary seduction skills. Oh yes, no wonder Natasha had such success as a spy, if this was the way she could make someone feel when she wasn't even trying to make them cum.

Arguably that should've been a warning to Wanda, to hurry up and demand that the spy make her cum, before it was no longer possible to make it sound like a command. However, she just couldn't resist stretching this out for as long as possible, so she could enjoy every heavenly second of Natasha Romanoff tonguing her twat. Which again wasn't easy, with Wanda constantly imagining her other bitches here and ravaging her body. Something she was determined to make a reality, even if that would probably be even harder not to beg to cum embarrassingly quickly, and whiny. Although then it would be totally understandable, and totally worth it. Which this was too, so it was hard for Wanda to care how she would sound when the time came.

Thankfully it wasn't necessary to order, or more likely beg, Natasha to push her in that direction, as almost every step of the way the superspy was ahead of her. Of course, when it came to actually cumming it soon became painfully clear Wanda would have to ask for that, or more likely beg, but again she had no problem with that. Especially when Natasha was doing such wonderful work increasing the attention to her clit when Wanda needed it the most. Oh yes, just as the gentle pussy licking was becoming unbearable, Natasha started gently caressing Wanda's clit with her tongue, and every other lick, and then almost every lick, and then, naturally, every lick.

She also began lingering on it, at first for only a few seconds, but eventually it became pretty much her only focus. That, and pushing the tip of her tongue into her entrance. But mostly, the incredibly talented superspy Natasha Romanoff swirled her tongue around Wanda's painfully sensitive clit, and then even took it into her mouth to suck on it. For a few long seconds Wanda thought for sure that she would cum just from that, but she should've known better. The Black Widow would never be that sloppy. No, instead she kept her on the edge of orgasm for what felt like an eternity, until poor Wanda just couldn't take it anymore. The poor girl desperately needed to cum, and she would say or do anything to get it, no doubt just like many of The Black Widow's victims.

"Make me cum, ooooooooooooooooh yessssssssssssssss, make me cum make me cum make me cum!" Wanda whimpered over and over again for a few long seconds, before crying out loudly, AH FUCK YES MAKE ME FUCKING CUM! Please? Oh please, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, Natasha, fuck me! Fuck me with your little tongue. Tongue fuck me you spying little bitch! Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh, fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, fuck me you nasty little spy! Make me fucking AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!"

Just as poor Wanda felt like she was getting a rhythm, even if she did sound like a begging slave instead of a commanding Mistress, she found herself go crashing over the edge of one of the most powerful climaxes of her life. And unsurprisingly, it was followed by another, and another, and another, as she was ravaged by The Black Widow. Devoured! Oh yes, in that moment it felt like Natasha Romanoff was literally living up to her name, and devouring poor Wanda, until there would truly be nothing left of her. And in that moment Wanda didn't mind. Mostly because she trusted her magic would allow her to prevent that from happening. And more importantly, she was sure this would happen over and over again, once the mighty Black widow was her bitch. Which was the last coherent thought she had for quite a while, before she was overwhelmed by ecstasy.

Natasha still wasn't so sure about becoming Wanda's sex slave, but just tasting this girl's regular pussy cream made it very tempting, and tasting her cum perhaps made it inevitable. Hopefully she could convince her to join The Avengers, and then they could do this on a regular basis? Or better yet, find an opportunity to top the younger woman, and make this incredibly powerful being known as The Scarlet Witch her Scarlet Bitch. But she could worry about that later. Much later, because right now, all that really mattered to her was to get as much of Wanda's girl cum as possible, that precious liquid hitting her taste-buds and setting them on fire, and driving Natasha crazy with lust. Well, even more than before.

Luckily she had plenty of practice with this, so she knew just when to pull her tongue out of Wanda's cunt and seal her mouth tightly around it so she could swallow at least the majority of that yummy girl cum. She might even got it all that first time, something which made Natasha very, very proud of herself. Another thing to be proud of was that she made sure to keep Wanda on her high throughout by gently sucking on her entrance, making it easier to make Wanda cum again. Admittedly it took more than one tongue thrust this time, but Natasha saw that as a good thing, as it gave her the chance to tongue fuck The Scarlet Witch for a few long seconds, before getting a wonderful reward.

This process was repeated over and over again, and Natasha would have happily repeated it all night long, or at least until she fucked Wanda into unconsciousness. Well, her own body was aching for some attention, but given the circumstances, it would be very useful if she could fuck Wanda unconscious, because who knows if she would be able to survive the other woman returning the favour with her mind intact. Especially after seeing what the wicked little Witch had done to Jemma Simmons, and especially the powerful in her own right Daisy Johnson. But then after a couple of orgasms, Wanda grabbed a firm hold of Natasha's head with both hands and started to fuck her face, and thus take control of the oral sex.

More accurately, she shoved Natasha's face as deep into her cunt as it would go, and then started grinding herself into her face, smothering The Black Widow in pussy. Which unfortunately meant that she could only swallow a fraction of the girl cum she was getting before, but the rest of it ended up on her face, marking her as the little slut she was in that moment. The little pussy slut. Wanda's slut. And even Wanda's sex slave, if only for that moment. It also meant that her entire world became consumed by Wanda. Oh yes, all she could smell, taste and see was pure Wanda Maximoff. Although there was a chance that she was about to be knocked unconscious, or possibly worse. But she trusted the other girl not to make it 'worse', and again, one of them becoming unconscious might be preferable to Natasha becoming someone's bitch.

Wanda was very tempted to just keep doing this until one of them became unconscious, but there was something she wanted even more, namely to make the mighty Black Widow her lezzie fuck toy. So at what was probably the last moment for one of them, she used her magic to Natasha pull away from her cunt, and then gave them both a few long minutes to catch their breath. She then glided the redhead up her body, until they were once again face to face, pressing her down on top of her and melt into a passionate kiss, allowing Wanda to taste herself on Natasha's lips, tongue, and in her mouth. Which Wanda became completely lost in for a few long minutes, especially as it gave her the ability to grope that heavenly body that was on top of her.

She should have probably switched the positions, either with magic or just her physical strength, but she chose to save that for later, and just enjoy this moment. At least until her wandering hands went from squeezing Natasha's big boobs, to squeezing another large part of her anatomy, namely that fat ass of hers, reminding Wanda exactly what she planned to do next. So with her eyes and hands glowing red, Wanda forced the deadly Black Widow into the all fours position besides her, and then positioned her own body behind her prey. Then she caused a strap-on dildo to appear around her waist, the shaft covered in lube already. Nevertheless she rubbed it in with her hand, both for dramatic effect, and just for fun.

"You've seen the footage..." Wanda smirked wickedly, "What am I going to do to you now?"

"Eat my pussy?" Natasha quipped.

"Later." Wanda promised, before a delivering hard another smack to those meaty cheeks, making them jiggle for her again, "But you know perfectly well. So answer me seriously, or I'll give you another spanking."

It was very tempting to give another sarcastic answer, even if it did result in another spanking, but ultimately Natasha decided to respond, "You're going to fuck my ass. Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, you're going to fuck my ass, because you're under the mistaken belief that will somehow break me. But you're wrong, mmmmmmmmm, so very wrong. Do you really think you're the first to try? Well you're not, oooooooooooh, so do your worst. Ohhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssssss, take out your frustrations out my fat ass, and punish me all you want, but all you will be doing is rewarding me. Mmmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh, go ahead and reward me with an ass fucking. I'll love it even more than your bitches."

"Oh, I don't have to be a mind reader to know you've been butt fucked." Wanda reassured, "It would be a fucking crime to have an ass this fuck-able, without anyone using it for it's intended purpose. And a slut like you would never let that happen. But I do know you're afraid that I'm going to succeed. Especially, because I know just how to break you."

"We'll see about that..." Natasha began, only for her eyes to go wide and then for her to let out a loud moan, "Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

There had been a few long seconds before that conversation that Wanda had just been staring at the legendary booty of The Black Widow, and practically drooling with anticipation. Which she continued to do throughout the conversation, before finally bringing the conversation to an end by burying her face in between those meaty cheeks and starting to slowly lick Natasha Romanoff's ass hole. It had been very, very tempting to just skip straight to the butt fucking, but if she was going to make the infamous Black Widow her bitch, then Wanda was going to need to pull out all the stops. And after all the fun she'd had with Jemma, and particularly Daisy, Wanda had absolutely no problem with dishing out a long, passionate rim job first.

In fact, this was one of her most frequent fantasies involving The Black Widow. How could it not be? Natasha's ass was just so big, round, and juicy, that Wanda had constantly fantasized about doing nasty things to it. And she wasn't the only one, as it was hardly surprising to learn through Natasha's memories that every woman who had previously butt fucked the bootylicious Black Widow had eaten this big fat ass. Some of whom she drew inspiration from, especially women like Maria Hill and Pepper Potts. Although mostly, she just became lost in her lust for that big butt, maybe especially in the beginning, when she was pushing her face so deep in between those meaty cheeks that it was Wanda who was on the verge of passing out from suffocating herself.

Natasha loved both giving and receiving rim jobs. It was just so nasty, and a great way to show dominance/submission, depending on the context. Admittedly she would prefer to be making the other woman literally kiss her ass while begging Natasha to fuck hers, or even rimming Wanda and getting her cute little butt nice and ready to be fucked. However, there was something to be said for this, especially like many others, given the chance the mighty Scarlet Witch became completely lost in eating that big booty for several long minutes. Which was adorable really, and despite the Witch's abilities Natasha was expecting them to continue. For the which to continue licking her back hole ravenously, her eagerness more than making up for her experience.

However, that all of a sudden, she started swirling her tongue around the ass hole, and even pushed it inside. Oh yes, little Wanda Maximoff literally shoved her tongue up Natasha Romanoff's ass. She then left it there for a few long seconds, before beginning to tongue fuck her butt, just like Maria used too. Oh God, Maria Hill had always been good at eating ass. Almost as good as fucking it. And if Wanda was using Maria as a template, via Natasha's mind, well then The Black Widow was in for a very good night. Even more than it had been already, which was really saying something. Oh fuck yes, very good indeed, as was proven by the way Wanda began swirling her tongue around the insides of Natasha's slutty little ass, making her moan loudly.

She continued moaning, gasping and even whimpering as the other girl continued eating her ass like a pro. Normally Natasha made her lovers really work for those sounds, but Wanda really was just doing such an amazing job. And of course, got even better when her fingers were added to the mix, Wanda pushing first one and then two of them into the assassin's slutty little ass hole. Oh yes, that really made Natasha moan, and she wasn't the only one. No, Wanda moaned just as loudly, if not more so when she initially pushed her index finger oh so slowly into the deadly spy's butt hole. Then, ones that thing was completely buried inside the dangerous woman's bottom, Wanda started taunting her, which in turn made Natasha smirk. She knew she like this girl.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh, nice and tight." Wanda moaned, before taunting with a grin, "How is an ass this slutty so tight? Have you really been neglecting this perfect ass? Because surely that must be a crime? Mmmmmmmm, or maybe, it somehow stays tight, no matter how much you are butt fucked like the little anal whore you are? Is that it, Natasha? Mmmmmmmm fuckkkkkkkkkkkk, is The Black Widow's big fat ass so perfect and made for fucking, that it tightens up this much after being used for it's true purpose? Huh? Mmmmmmmm, because of that's true, you are wasted in The Avengers. Clearly you should be selling this ass to the highest bidder, as the work of art it is."

"Tempting..." Natasha quipped, "But I'd rather you fucked it. Oh yes, mmmmmmmmm, come on Wanda, fuck me! Fuck my ass, oh fuck, fuck my big fat ass! My perfect, made for fucking ass. Teach me a lesson for spying on you. Ooooooooooooooh yesssssssssssssssss, punish The Black Widow for spying on The Scarlet Witch!"

"Oh, I will." Wanda promised, "After I'm done preparing your ass. Mmmmmmmmm, not that you need it, but I'm having fun."

"Oh I believe you." Natasha reassured, with another moan.

Admittedly, while she didn't need any more preparation it was very pleasant to receive it, especially as Wanda did it so perfectly, making her even more excited for what came next, which was really saying something. This hadn't been part of the plan when Natasha took this assignment, and certainly not when she woke up this morning, but she had learned a long time ago that being good at her job meant adapting, regardless of the circumstances. Those circumstances were becoming increasingly strange, but oh, more of this, please. Oh God yes, why couldn't more missions end with a beautiful woman eating her ass? Then again, that wasn't all Wanda wanted to do, and she had to stay mindful of that, if she wanted to avoid becoming this girl's bitch. Even if at that moment, she was only 50-50 on still wanting to avoid that.

"So..." Wanda broke the silence which had fallen between them, and asked, "Are you ready to get your ass fucked?"

"Yes." Natasha admitted without hesitation.

"Prove it." Wanda pushed, pulling her fingers out of Natasha's ass and then smacking it, before making it crystal clear what she wanted, "Beg for it! Oh yes, spread your cheeks and beg me to fuck you."

"Yes Mistress Wanda." Natasha replied playfully, before doing as she was told and then starting to beg, "Fuck me! Fuck my ass, mmmmmmmm, fuck my big slutty fat ass! Please? Oh please Wanda... Mistress Wanda, fuck me up the ass! Oooooooooooooh yesssssssssssss, fuck me, oh God, ass fuck me you bitch, oh fuck, oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, ohhhhhhhhhhhhh Mistress Wanda!"

Wanda again just had to admire the sight in front of her as the mighty Black Widow willingly spread her cheeks for her, offering up her most private hole as a sacrifice to their mutual pleasure. God, she had truly never seen anything hotter than that, with the possible exception of what she saw moments later. Namely a cock sticking out of her waist, pressing firmly against that forbidden hole, and then slowly beginning to stretch it open. Oh yes, Wanda caused Natasha Romanoff's butt hole to stretch for her big dick. And it continued stretching, and stretching, and stretching, until that strap-on slid through Natasha's tight little anal ring, and into her big booty. Making it official, Wanda Maximoff had just penetrated Natasha Romanoff's big fat ass.

Or to put it another way, The Scarlet Witch had just anally violated The Black Widow! Oh yes, that legendary booty was now stretching for her big dick! Oh God, this was so hot! So fucking hot! Thoughts like that echoed in Wanda's mind for a few long minutes, as she watched the head of her cock stretching the most private hole on Natasha Romanoff's body. Which was something part of her wished she could stare at all night long, but again, such a thing was impossible if she wanted to achieve her goal. Besides, she had other wonderful sights to see. Like inch after inch of that big dildo sliding into Natasha's forbidden hole, something she got to enjoy for the next few long minutes.

She enjoyed it so much that initially Wanda wasn't even registering Natasha's reactions. When she did a wicked smile crossed her face, as Wanda realized Natasha was crying out, whimpering, and even moaning in pleasure, confirming that The Black Widow was a shameless anal whore. Not that she truly needed confirmation, or the mind reading at all, it was so wonderful to get it. And just because she had seen this little butt slut enjoying getting her ass fucked reamed out, and that didn't make experience in real life any less amazing. If anything, it only made it more vividly amazing, especially considering this ass whore was moaning in pure pleasure just from getting her butt stuffed. Oh God, Wanda couldn't wait to find out how much this anal whore would enjoy it when they got down to the 'real' sodomy.

Actually she could, because again, she wanted to savour every moment of this, but she was very much looking forward to it. Also she could only stretch out the butt stuffing so much, Wanda watching in amazement as her full length disappeared into that fat ass in one long, slow thrust, until finally she had no more cock to give. Until her thighs came to rest against those meaty cheeks, announcing every inch of her big dick was buried deep within The Black Widow's bowels. Oh God, she had done it! She had anally skewered Natasha Romanoff on her big strap-on cock! Oh God! Which again were words which echoed in her mind for several long minutes, before she began thrusting her hips back and forth, causing the dildo to slide in and out of Natasha's back door, and thus arguably officially beginning the butt fucking.

Natasha really, really appreciated Wanda going nice and slow in the beginning, especially during the butt stuffing. Well, she could handle a faster anal penetration and ass stuffing, but this way she got to savour every little bit of the perverted pleasure which came with being anally violated. Although she would've liked a little longer pause to savour having her big ass completely full of cock, and honestly, she could've done with some taunting words, again especially when the rectum stuffing was complete. But it was really, really hard for her to complain, given the skilful thrusts she then received, causing whatever mild pain she initially felt to fade away, leaving her with just incredible pleasure.

Which was a feeling she continued to have for what felt like a few wonderful hours, as Wanda slowly and gently sodomized her, driving her crazy with anal lust. It was impossible to tell whether this was because of the practice she'd had with the Agents of SHIELD, or from reading Natasha's mind, or even just natural skill. The most likely answer to that was it was a combination of all three, but it didn't really matter, as the result was the same, Natasha receiving almost a ridiculous amount of pleasure for what felt like an eternity. Of course this was nothing knew for her, and Natasha was almost surprised that Wanda wasn't doing any better than the rest. Oh yes, she'd have to do a lot better than this if she wanted to break The Black Widow.

Something which was on the tip of Natasha's tongue, the only slight thing holding her back was a chance that she would be punished for it. And more importantly, she had a suspicion that Wanda had something up her sleeve. Unsurprisingly she was proven right, as without warning Natasha found herself being moved again, although this time not by magic, but by Wanda physically grabbing onto her and pulling her backwards. Which Natasha could've easily countered, but Wanda could have countered that with magic, and after all that butt fucking the spy was happy to just go with the flow. Happy to allow them to switch positions, so that the witch was lying on her back, and Natasha was sitting on top of her with the full length of the cock up her butt.

Wanda gave her pray a few long seconds to get used to this, and then slapped that big booty, and ordered, "Ride me slut, mmmmmmmm, ride me with that big booty! Oooooooooooh yesssssssssss, mmmmmmmm, I want to see The Black Widow's legendary booty bounce while she rides my dick like the happy little anal whore she is! Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, ride me, Nat. Ride that big dick! Ride that big fucking dick with your slutty little ass hole! Ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssssss, mmmmmmmmmmmmm, ride it! Ride it you whore! Oh yes, make that big fat booty bounce! Make those juicy cheeks shake, Oh yes, that's it, just like that, mmmmmmmmm, bounce that big fucking booty, oh fuck, bounce it!"

"Yes Mistress Wanda." Natasha said mockingly again, although it was unlikely Wanda heard it given her now constant commentary.

It was the exact kind of commentary which had been missing from the butt sex so far, and Natasha welcomed every word of it. So much so that she just let it wash over her for a few long seconds, before she even bothered moving. Especially as the result was a few hard slaps to her behind, and although the last thing she wanted to do was stop completely so she could receive a 'real' spanking, the occasional strike only added to her enjoyment at this stage. Although the fact that Wanda giggled with delight had a lot to do with it, the younger girl clearly enjoying the way that those meaty cheeks jiggled for her with every blow, and long after they were done.

Those juicy cheeks jiggled even more when Natasha finally began bouncing up and down, quickly establishing a slow and steady rhythm that Wanda had been using to sodomize her before, and forcing herself to maintain that rhythm for a few long minutes. Which predictably Wanda seemed to enjoy, given her chuckles of delight, the wide grin on her face and the soft sounds of pleasure she was letting out. Of course those sounds were drowned out by the ones that Natasha was making, the deadly spy not even bothering to try and hide them as she knew it was no use, she just loved anal so much. And it was especially no use, after the slow and gentle butt fucking she had just received, and the one she was now giving herself.

Which continued turning from heavenly joy to torturous as the minutes ticked by. Oh God, Natasha wanted to increase the speed so much, and deep down she knew what she had to do to get it. But, even though she was sure she knew what the outcome would be, she just couldn't resist slowly increasing the pace, and hoping she would get lucky. Of course, it was foolish to try such a thing with a mind reader, and Natasha barely got started before Wanda dished out a series of hard strikes to her backside. And even though Natasha pretty much immediately stopped, that didn't matter to The Scarlet Witch. No, she delivered vicious blow after vicious blow, no doubt using her magic to increase her strength in the process, just so she could get her message across. And probably because it was fun for her.

"Bad girl." Wanda finally scolded with one last hard strike, "Mmmmmmmm, you don't think I don't know what you're doing. Really? I expect more from you. Mmmmmmmm, I expect more from a shameless anal whore! Yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, mmmmmmmmmm, you know what you have to do if you want to cum, so do it. Beg! Ohhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssssss, I wanna hear the legendary Black Widow beg for the privilege of cumming like a little bitch with a dick in her ass. Ooooooooooooooh yessssssssssss, her big fat ass! Oh yes, beg Natasha, beg for me! Oooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssss, I want to hear Natasha Romanoff beg to cum like a bitch with a dick up her big fat ass! Oh yes!"

Again Natasha allowed those stimulating words to wash over her, partly because it almost felt like they could make her cum on their own, or at least combined with a slow and steady anal sex she cautiously restarted after Wanda seemed to have thought she had been appropriately punished. Of course that wasn't the case, but at least it would get her to the edge of orgasm, so it would be easy for her to make herself cum when the time came. Or would Wanda want to do it? Or a combination of both? Honestly Natasha didn't care, she just needed to cum so badly at that point. But at least she couldn't be held accountable for what she said, and they were only words. Or so she told herself.

"Make me cum, ohhhhhhhhhhhh, please Wanda, make me cum!" Natasha began with a whimper, "Ooooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, fuck me hard and make me cum. Or let me do it. Mmmmmmmm yesssssssss, ride you to orgasm. Oh fuck! Oh yes, mmmmmmmm, fuck me, fuck my ass, mmmmmmmmm, fuck my big fat slutty ass Wanda, fuck it!"

"Mistress Wanda!" Wanda insisted with a hard slap to Natasha's backside.

Which Natasha had anticipated, but she still acted like she made a mistake, "Yes! Oh yes, oooooooooooh yesssssssssssss, fuck me Mistress Wanda, fuck me hard! Wreck my fucking ass! Ruin it! Gape my bitch hole wide and deep! Mmmmmmmmm yessssssssssss, make me cum for you Mistress Wanda! Make The Black Widow cum! Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssssss, fuck The Black Widow's butt! Butt fuck me and make me cum! Ohhhhhhhhhhh, fuck yes make me squirt! Make me fucking squirt my cum. Make me your bitch, if you can Mistress Wanda. Can you? Huh? Ohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhh, make me cum and make The Black Widow your bitch!"

"You wanna be my bitch?" Wanda pushed.

"Maybe." Natasha purred flirtatiously.

"Huh..." Wanda hummed, pausing for a few long seconds, before asking, "And you wanna cum?"

"Yessssssssssssss!" Natasha moaned loudly.

"Well then, do it!" Wanda ordered, again smacking Natasha's fat ass, "Come on bitch, mmmmmmmmmm, you wanna cum, you do it! Oh yes, ohhhhhhhhhhhhh, that's it! Ride me! Be a good little anal whore and ride my strap with your slutty little ass hole! Oooooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, there's a good butt slut! Oh fuck, The Black Widow is nothing but a filthy little anal bitch! Oh yes, cum for me bitch, cum! Cum for me, mmmmmmmmm, and be my bitch! Oh yes, OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, CUM FOR ME, CUM LIKE THE LITTLE BITCH YOU ARE, MMMMMMMMMMMMMM FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! OH YES, THE BLACK WIDOW IS MY BITCH! MINE! ALL MINE! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

The moment she got the permission she had been waiting for Natasha started slamming herself up and down, pretty much going from gentle to rough in the blink of an eye, and thus giving her an incredibly powerful climax. In fact, it was so powerful it caused her cum to squirt out of her cunt, and across the room. Although that was also helped by her leaning back as she concentrated on putting all of her weight into her thrusts. Best of all was when Wanda joined in on the thrusting, hammering upwards as Natasha pushed downwards, making sure that the anal pounding was as hard and as deep as it could possibly be. Which was one of the last things she thought, before The Black Widow became incapable of thinking coherently, the last coherent thought she had that maybe it wouldn't be so bad to be The Scarlet Witch's Bitch.

Wanda grinned with delight as she heard that thought echoing in Natasha's poor overwhelmed head. Admittedly she was partly the reason for that, and not just because of the fact that she was butt fucking the other woman, as she was using her magic to make that happen. Well, she was using it in more ways than one, as she was both making sure Natasha had enough strength to continue the brutal rectum wrecking for longer than should be humanly possible, and making sure that phrase was echoing in her head. She was also heightening her speed and strength, and then later durability, so she could add her own thrusts to the mix, starting as strategic and occasional, but inevitably switching just to continuous thrusting.

One of the main reasons for that, if not the main one, was that she could no longer hold back from cumming herself. It had been hard enough throughout the slow, gentle ass taming, but now Natasha's fat ass was just jiggling like jelly in an earthquake, something which at this point Wanda could feel and sense more than she could see, but in a way that just made it all the more intense. Then there was the other end of the dildo bashing against her clit, and just the sheer joy of butt fucking The Black Widow, and maybe, just maybe, turning the legendary Natasha Romanoff into her lezzie sex slave, all of which combined to send her crashing over the edge.

Thankfully because of her practice with Daisy and Jemma, and admittedly her magic, Wanda was able to push herself through that amazing climax, and through several more, so she could achieve her ultimate goal. THE ultimate goal! Oh yes, she was achieving her ultimate goal of making The Black Widow her bitch. Her sex slave! And most importantly of all in that moment, her personal anal whore, with an ass which had been clearly made for fucking. Which was a thought which echoed through Wanda's head as she made herself and Natasha Romanoff cum multiple times through anal sex, both the small women becoming like wild animals relentlessly trying to destroy Natasha's butt hole.

Sadly Wanda couldn't keep this up forever, although she gave it a very good try. And she received an extra bit of adrenaline from outlasting the mighty Black Widow. Admittedly Natasha's orgasms were far more powerful than her own, but she was kind of experiencing them second hand, which definitely wasn't nothing. Whatever the case, it was a hell of a thrill for the other woman to collapse face down, literally becoming nothing but an orifice for Wanda's pleasure. Oh yes, the thought of turning Natasha Romanoff into nothing but a hole to be fucked gave one last powerful climax to The Scarlet Witch, and then she collapsed down onto the sweaty body beneath her. Which was a little embarrassing, but she couldn't help it, as she just got so carried away.

Trying to act like she meant to do that Wanda began kissing Natasha's sweaty little body, starting with her shoulders, then moving to the back of her neck, and then around and up to nibble on the other woman's earlobe, before huskily asking her, "So... what are you?"

Natasha cooed softly with enjoyment of the initial treatment, and then smirked, "What?"

Which wasn't a good sign, and for better or for worse Wanda rotated her hips, churning Natasha's bowels and causing The Black Widow to cry out, just before The Scarlet Witch pushed, "I said, are you my bitch?"

"What do you think?" Natasha asked, looking over her shoulder. Then when Wanda continued looking at her expectantly she added with a chuckle, "You really think that was enough to break me? Mmmmmmmmm, oh little girl, you're going to have to do a lot better than that."

"Is that a challenge?" Wanda raised an eyebrow.

"What do you think?" Natasha shot back with a taunting smile.

"I think... you're a hot little bottom, just waiting to be put in her place." Wanda announced boldly. 

"Prove it." Natasha said, clearly challenging this time.

"Okay." Wanda grinned, happy to oblige. Which in this case, meant yanking her cock out of Natasha's ass, smacking that big booty and ordering firmly, "We can start by you spreading your cheeks like the little anal bitch you are. Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, spread them for me like you did all those other women who butt fucked you. Oh yes, show me that pretty little gaping whore ass!"

Natasha was only too happy to oblige, pushing her big ass into the air and reaching back to grab two big handfuls of her meaty cheeks, before slowly pulling them apart to show off what the other girl had done to her most private hole. Not that she needed too, as she could feel just how wide that hole was, but it certainly emphasize the gape. More importantly though, it emphasized the submission she was feeling, and loving. Oh yes, Wanda Maximoff of all people had just given her one hell of a butt fucking, and the combination of that thought, and the little exchange they just had really put her in the mood to do this. And what she hoped would be required of her next. After all, this was a mind reader she was dealing with, so Wanda should know what to do next.

Wanda did indeed know what to do next, but part of that was staring deep into The Black Widow's bowels for a few long seconds via that gaping ass hole, although it may have been longer than that, given that Natasha taunted her with a smirk, "See something you like?"

"Yes." Wanda grinned wickedly.

"Well then, Maybe you should take a picture? It will last longer." Natasha teased.

"Great idea." Wanda agreed with another wicked grin, causing her phone to appear in front of her and start snapping a few shots, some close-ups on the well opened hole, others a nice wide shot so that she could make sure to get Natasha's face in it, The Black Widow not even trying to hide her face in the process. Then Wanda started taunting, "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssss, that's so pretty. Mmmmmmmm, The Black Widow's gaping butt hole makes such a pretty picture. Maybe I should have it framed? Huh? Mmmmmmmmm, or at least show my SHIELD pets? Or better yet, The Avengers? Do you think they would like that? Mmmmmmmmm, that little boys club you're somehow a part of, getting to see your wide open back hole!"

"They've seen worse." Natasha quipped. 

"I'm sure." Wanda said dryly, before grinning, "Luckily for you, I'm only interested in sharing these pictures with your fellow SHIELD bitches. And speaking of which, mmmmmmmm, let's give them something else to see, shall we? Oh yes, wrapped those pretty lips around my dick and suck it! Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Without hesitation Natasha let go of her cheeks, turned around and wrapped her lips around the cock which Wanda had just used to pummel her slutty little ass, the infamous Black Widow tasting the deepest part of her butt on the dildo, an absolutely loving it. Something which was made clear from the way that she moaned the second that flavour hit her taste-buds, and the fact that she obviously savoured it for maybe a full minute. Then she started slowly bobbing her head up and down, initially concentrating on just the first few inches, before taking more and more of it into her mouth, and eventually she deep throated the entire length of it with well practiced ease. Oh yes, she took every inch down her throat, so she could get every drop of her ass cream.

Even when there was no more yummy butt cream to clean Natasha continued giving a long, drawn-out blow job. Mostly because she was expecting Wanda to give her another order, but the other woman seemed perfectly content with watching The Black Widow continuing to suck her dick. Not that Natasha could blame her, as she knew for a fact that she was good at it. So good, it inspired Wanda to take more photos with her phone, using her magic to make sure she got shots from multiple angles. And it would certainly be embarrassing if any of those shots got out, but Natasha was confident that was an empty threat. Apart from showing the other SHIELD agents, but let them see. At this rate, they might get to see this directly, and Natasha had to admit, there was a certain appeal to that.

What made this even more fun of course, was Wanda's running commentary, "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssssss, that's it, take it deep! Deep down your throat you whore! Ah fuck! Oh fuck yeah, suck it! Make sure you suck every little part of that cock good, mmmmmmmmm, and get every single drop of that yummy ass cream. Just like you did for all the others. Mmmmmmmm, and just like your fellow SHIELD sluts do for me. Oh yes, if they can do it, surely the mighty Black Widow can? Huh? Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, oooooooooooooh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk, put them to shame! Oh yes, Natasha Romanoff puts every other woman to shame with her blow job skills! Yeah she does, yeah she does, mmmmmmmmmm, oh God! Ah fuck! Ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooooooddddddddddddddd, fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk yeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssss, suck it!"

After what felt like an eternity Natasha felt herself being lifted into the air by Wanda's magic, the younger girl holding her there for a few long, threatening seconds, before lowering her down to her feet, positioning her right in front of the witch. The two women then stared at each other for a few long seconds, before they both leaned in for a surprisingly sweet and gentle kiss, given exactly what they had just been doing. What wasn't surprising was the way they moaned happily into each other's mouths, clearly loving the fact that Wanda was tasting Natasha's ass on Natasha's lips. And hopefully it wouldn't be for the last time. Although whether that was because Wanda join The Avengers, or The Scarlet Witch made The Black Widow her bitch remained to be seen. Then again, in that moment, it seemed both outcomes might happen at once.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of SHIELD or Avengers: Age of Ultron or anything to do with Marvel. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"You came back." Wanda beamed happily as her SHIELD pets stepped through her apartment door, which she had just used magic to open.

Jemma was too taken aback by this to really speak, but Daisy didn't hesitate to grin and question flirtatiously, "Did you really doubt us?"

"I wouldn't blame you, if you didn't return." Wanda lowered her head, and softly explained, "Our arrangement is, unusual. And now the two of you are together... there is plenty of... fun, you can have without me."

"Maybe. But it just isn't the same." Daisy grinned, and then when she saw Wanda was actually self-conscious about this she closed the distance between them, then dropped down to her knees in front of her and softly told her, "I love Jemma... I'm in love with her. I have been for a very long time. But who knows if I'd ever have actually told her that without you. Or discovered how much I love being a submissive little slut to a truly dominant woman like you. And I can't wait to get back to thanking you for that. God, Mistress Wanda, I'll thank you for every day of my life if you want me too. Or at least for as long as you want me. Because it is my honour to serve you, my wonderful Mistress."

There was a brief pause, then Jemma bashfully repeated this process, with a simple reply of, "Mine too."

Daisy was never the less proud of Jemma for this response. She knew that her girlfriend had the same desires that she did, but even after everything the three of them had done together, it was hard for Jemma to break out of her shell. Maybe a result of an English upbringing? Or was that just her actual personality? Either way Jemma had come a long way in a very short time, and openly admitted that was 100% down to their wonderful Mistress Wanda Maximoff. Sure, those words didn't seem like much, but Daisy knew they took a lot out of Jemma. Especially as they were followed up with both girls simultaneously bending down and starting to kiss Mistress Wanda's boots.

Which was something Daisy had done plenty of times now, but Jemma had only done it once before they went back to SHIELD to make sure they didn't get in trouble for their absence. They were still under the employ of that organization, if only because SHIELD couldn't afford to lose them right now, but Colson was very, very disappointed in them. Especially Daisy, who he clearly saw as much of a daughter, as she saw him as a father figure. Which honestly made the situation really weird, and uncomfortable. Which ironically may have saved her from getting a detailed lecture of how they had fucked up. But hey, the end result was everything was hunky-dory. Especially now Mistress Wanda was seemingly more comfortable with each soft kiss Daisy and Jemma placed on her boots.

"I'm glad you both feel that way." Wanda finally broke the silence which had fallen between them, "Because I have a surprise for you both, mmmmmmmm, but especially you Daisy. Oh yes, you'll love this."

"I don't doubt it, Mistress Wanda." Daisy beamed, before looking at her Mistress expectantly.

"Nor should you." Wanda grinned, turning and walking towards the bedroom, and calling behind her, "Now follow me, on your hands and knees. Oh yes, mmmmmmmm, crawl like the obedient little pets you are."

"Yes Mistress Wanda." Daisy replied and obeyed.

"Yes Mistress Wanda." Jemma replied and obeyed, more or less at the same time.

This was another thing Daisy had a lot more experiencing doing, but not by much, as Mistress Wanda seemed to really, really love watching her SHIELD fuck pets, crawl around on their hands and knees like the sub bitches they were. As a result, they both knew exactly what to do, namely slowly crawl behind Mistress Wanda and keep their head down, while making sure not to bump into anything. Jemma's inexperience shone through here, or maybe just a natural curiosity as a scientist, resulting in her looking upwards once they made it to the bedroom. She then let out a loud gasp, and as well trained as she was, Daisy just couldn't resist doing the same. Which in turn made her gasp loudly in shock and amazement, as sitting on the bed, was The Black Widow herself, Natasha Romanoff.

Given Daisy and Jemma were bisexual women in SHIELD it pretty much went without saying they both had a crush on maybe the most infamous member of that organization. But their Mistress was a freaking mind reader, meaning that Mistress Wanda knew exactly how badly they wanted her. Or at least, how badly Daisy did. Although it certainly wasn't surprising to see Jemma had the same look, which was all over her face, that being of shock and surprise, slowly turning from excitement and hopefulness. The only question now was whether or not The Black Widow was here to top them, or vice versa. Which should've been a ridiculous thought, but Daisy knew from experience just what an effective Dom Wanda Maximoff was, and surely her Mistress would want Natasha Romanoff as a sex slave. And oh God, helping to make that happen would be amazing. Although so would the other thing.

Wanda graciously gave Daisy and Jemma a few long seconds to collect their thoughts, and then she pushed, "Well, are you just going to kneel there in the doorway?"

"No Mistress Wanda, sorry Mistress Wanda." Daisy blushed, scurrying to move closer, and then kneel before the bed, and therefore the other woman.

"No Mistress Wanda, sorry Mistress Wanda." Jemma also blushed, and did the same.

"Excellent. Then we can get started." Wanda smiled, "I assume there is no need for introductions?"

"Yes Mistress Wanda." Daisy shook her head with a wicked grin.

"Yes Mistress Wanda." Jemma simply replied softly.

"No." Natasha replied even more softly, and simply.

"Good." Wanda grinned, "Well then, strip for me, my pets. Natasha first, then the rest of you."

"Yes Mistress Wanda." Daisy and Natasha eagerly replied, Jemma doing the same a few long seconds later.

Jemma was just so overwhelmed by the fact that she was about to see the infamous Black Widow strip off her clothes in front of her, revealing that amazing body of hers. Something which she had fantasized about a few times, but never in a million years thought she would ever see. And somehow it was even better than she imagined. Oh God, Natasha Romanoff did the type of striptease which made Jemma feel horribly inadequate. Even more so than when Daisy did it, which was really saying something. To make matters worse she was left to do the same while Daisy was doing it, making her feel even more insecure. Although at least all eyes weren't on her, so there was that. Then all Wanda had to do was wave her hand to remove her own clothes, leaving all four women naked.

"Very nice, mmmmmmmmmmm, very nice indeed." Wanda purred as she admired the bodies of her fuck toys, before asking, "Now, what to do first? Decisions, decisions, decisions, ooooooooooh yesssssssssss, there is just so much I want to do to you all. What do you think? Huh? What do my filthy little spy bitches want to do first?"

"I want to suck her tits." Daisy answered without hesitation, quickly pleading, "Oh please Mistress Wanda, please, may I have permission to suck those big tits. Oh yes, yours are amazing, and so are Jemma's, but... that's Natasha Romanoff! Mmmmmmmmm, The Black Widow's big tits are fucking legendary."

"That they are my pet, that they are." Wanda chuckled, pausing for dramatic effect, before nodding her head, "Yes, I like that idea. Mmmmmmmm yesssssssssss, just make sure to kiss her first. Oh yes, kiss that pretty little mouth of hers, and then suck on those fucking legendary tits. Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, That's the best way to meet The Black Widow."

"Yes Mistress Wanda, thank you Mistress Wanda." Daisy gleefully replied and obeyed.

Something Jemma was just stunned into watching for a few long minutes, before nervously asking, "Can, can I do the same thing, Mistress Wanda? Please?"

"Can you do what, sweetie?" Wanda pushed with a wicked grin.

"Can I..." Jemma gulped, forcing herself to say what her Mistress wanted to hear, and what she really, really wanted to do, "Can I please suck on The Black Widow's legendary tits? And kiss that pretty little mouth of hers? Please?"

"Of course you can, love." Wanda smiled, replying with a hint of a mocking English accent.

Despite that Jemma quickly replied, "Yes Mistress Wanda, thank you Mistress Wanda." 

During this pause Daisy had pretty much jumped up into Natasha's arms for a kiss which seemed passionate and rough right from the get-go. Jemma was not as bold, as was proven by the fact that she spent a few long seconds just watching the fun, before even asking permission to be involved. For that matter, Mistress Wanda's order could easily be interpreted as including Jemma, and it was unlikely that Mistress Wanda would pause everything to punish Jemma. Still, it was better to be safe than sorry, especially when her chance with Natasha Romanoff was on the line. And it felt like she made the right call when eventually Daisy pulled away, and with a wicked grin encouraged Jemma to do this, and practically shoved their heads together.

What followed was a surprisingly slow, sweet and gentle kiss, especially compared to the one Natasha had shared with Daisy. Although maybe she hadn't been surprised, as if anyone should be good at adapting to preferred techniques, and knowing exactly what technique to use when necessary, it would be The Black Widow. Oh yes, Natasha Romanoff more than lived up to her name in just that kiss alone, as already Jemma felt at ease, and ready to do or say anything this woman wanted her to do. Jemma even forgot who exactly was pulling the strings around here, if only for a few long seconds. Then the kiss was over, and she was vaguely aware that Daisy and Natasha were kissing again, this time right in front of her face.

This process was then repeated over and over again a few times, with the unsurprising addition of Daisy grabbing hold of Jemma's face so she could kiss her senseless. Something which was very much welcomed by Jemma, and she was relieved that Mistress Wanda seemed to feel the same way, given her smile of approval after the fact. She even further rewarded them with a kiss each, starting with Daisy, before turning to Jemma, and then finally Natasha. Then she pulled back and looked at them expectantly, reminding them of exactly what they were doing. Something that Daisy wasted no time in getting too, as she dived her head downwards and wrapped her mouth around a nipple.

Natasha thought it was cute how different the women were. To some extent she had known that already, but it was really something to see it in action like this. Especially in her favourite way to see it in action. Oh yes, she could learn more about a person from having sex with them, or even just kissing them, then simply reading most files on them. Which was why it was something she continued doing, even a SHIELD had tried to persuade her not too. She'd certainly learned a lot about Wanda Maximoff by having sex with her. Not that Natasha would ever be done learning about her wonderful Mistress Wanda. Like right now, her Mistress grinning widely almost throughout the foreplay, giving Natasha the confidence to give that her main consideration.

Which was easily done, especially during that early stage that the two women were kissing her lips, or occasionally her neck when her lips were already occupied. But then, inevitably, attention turned to her 'legendary tits', these women proving to be just as obsessed with them, as everybody else. Admittedly Daisy Johnson was more open with her own desire for them, and not just with her words. No, she went for them as soon as she thought it was appropriate, and then was able to go back and forth between those big boobs for a few long minutes, as sweet Jemma Simmons was again content to watch the show. Or at least wanted to do a nice thing for her lover, Daisy eventually returning the favour by again encouraging her girlfriend to follow her lead.

Then for a few long minutes Natasha had the pleasure of having not one, but two people worshiping her big tits at the same time. Which truth be told, was her favourite past time, especially with another woman watching them? And the fact whether because of help from the mind reader or just a natural talent, these two inexperienced girls did a wonderful job with her tits. Oh yes, their mouths and tongues felt so good against her nipples, and the flesh surrounding them, the two Agents of SHIELD using exactly the right amount of licking and sucking throughout the next few minutes. Well, maybe a little more the necessary, given what exactly Mistress Wanda had planned next. And while her fellow Agents were in the dark about what that was, The Black Widow knew exactly what it was.

For the most part, Natasha was better at focusing on the here and now, regardless of what was about to happen. They were instincts which had literally been beaten into her, and to be fair had helped keep her alive. But with Mistress Wanda and her magic, Natasha had never felt more safe. More like she could just let go. More like she could just enjoy. Which was probably the thing she loved most about Mistress Wanda, even though it was a long list. After all, thanks to her she was getting the privilege of being worshiped, and she was just a few minutes away from another privilege. Something that would be her honour to enjoy. Something that she found herself daydreaming about, until she finally got the command she had been waiting for.

"Mmmmmmmmm, that's it girls, suck those big fat legendary tittes! Oooooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, suck 'em good. Oh fuck yeah, suck them! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh, look at you girls go. Oh yes, I could watch this all day." Wanda encouraged some variation of that for a while, before admitting, "But I don't know about you, but I'm aching for more. Mmmmmmmmm yesssssssssssss, I want to see more. I want to see... you two switched places, and for the infamous Black Widow to eat your yummy little cunts! Oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssss, eat those pussies Natasha. Tongue them good. Make your fellow spying sluts feel just as good as you make me feel when you tongue my fucking twat! Oh fuck yeah, mmmmmmmmmm fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Yes Mistress Wanda, thank you Mistress Wanda." Natasha replied, before her Mistress was even finished, pushing the other two away gently so she could kneel down in front of the bed.

"Yes Mistress Wanda, thank you Mistress Wanda." Daisy replied right afterwards, sitting on the edge of the bed, right where Natasha had been.

"Yes Mistress Wanda, thank you Mistress Wanda." Jemma replied when their Mistress was finally done, getting on the bed next to her girlfriend.

Wanda loved the fact that she didn't need to clarify who Natasha should go to first. No, Natasha Romanoff proved to be a good little bitch, who knelt down in front of Wanda, and while looking up at her Mistress with a cocky smirk leaned forward, stuck out her tongue, and then slowly slid it over the younger girl's pussy lips. This of course had Wanda letting out a long, loud moan, which was more than fine, as she liked rewarding her pets with such sounds when they earned them, and Natasha had definitely earned one now. What wasn't so welcomed was the fact that she automatically closed her eyes and threw her head back, meaning that she couldn't witness the joy of having the mighty Black Widow kneeling before her and licking her pussy. Of course, there was a simple remedy for that.

However Wanda briefly hesitated, as she wanted to savour this wonderful moment, and the feeling of it, the latter of which was actually more intense without being able to see it too. Which was also a reason for keeping her eyes closed, as Natasha of course followed that first long, slow lick with another, and then another, and then another. Admittedly she avoided Wanda's clit, but that really was for the best at this stage, the last thing she wanted to do was get too excited, and cum before everyone else. She even had a nightmare about cumming too quickly, and then was just left to wallow in her embarrassment as Natasha went back and forth between Daisy and Jemma, and gave them the slow and gentle treatment that she wanted now.

That last thought was ridiculous of course, because Wanda was the Mistress here, and could easily stop what Natasha was doing such a thing, either with magic, or maybe just her willpower. Of course that wasn't necessary, as Natasha continued eating her pussy perfectly. Admittedly, there was a few seconds where she began lingering over her clit just like she had during that first lick, and maybe even longer, but it was fleeting. Then the Black Widow went right back to licking her pussy at the perfect base, repeating the process a few times, before moving over to her fellow sex slaves, which was enough to bring Wanda down from her high, but not by much. Because of course, she very much enjoyed watching first Daisy, and then Jemma, get the same treatment.

She enjoyed it so much that honestly it was hard not to reach down between her legs and start rubbing herself. But that was something that she promised herself she would never do again, and with three sex slaves why would she? But did she really want to change things up, after just settling into these roles? Because she really liked this whole set up. Then again, why suffer in silence? It was a tough decision, but ultimately Wanda found a way of getting herself some more attention, without pulling Natasha's attention away from the others. Namely, by kissing Daisy or Jemma, at first the one who wasn't getting her cunt licked, and then eventually the one who was.

Daisy was a little jealous of Jemma for getting attention from their Mistress, and Mistress Wanda for being able to kiss Jemma, as naturally she was very attached to those two wonderful women. Far more than that however, when the third was the legendary superspy Natasha Romanoff, and that ridiculously hot woman was kneeling before her and licking her pussy sure, there was no way that any woman in her right mind could truly complain? God, Natasha was so hot, probably even the straightest of women would welcome this, if only for the bragging rights. But Daisy had pretty much known her entire life that she was many things, but the last thing was straight. Oh yes, she was BI AF, a fact that she'd ever been more proud of, as it led her to this wonderful moment.

Of course, the main reason she was experiencing this was her wonderful Mistress Wanda, so Daisy was extremely glad that she got the chance to thank her in some small way. She didn't even care that it meant Natasha moved that talented little tongue away from her twat, as it meant that she got to kiss her beloved Mistress. Admittedly at least part of that was because she knew that it wouldn't be long before Natasha returned to her pussy, and in the meantime, she could stay on their high, just from watching everyone else have fun. Especially considering everyone else were the two women she cared about most in this world, and the ridiculously sexy Black Widow.

Although, she definitely welcomed Natasha back, the same way that she welcomed her the first time. Namely, with the long, loud cry of pure pleasure, followed by several more, along with whimpers and moans which were just as long and as loud. By the time Natasha came to her Daisy was even bold enough to reach out and cautiously placed her hand on the back of The Black Widow's head. When there were no negative results of that, she began cautiously stroking that beautiful red hair, and even grabbed onto it and pushed the infamous Natasha Romanoff more firmly against her cunt. Which didn't have a negative affect at all. If anything it was very, very positive. Oh yes, Natasha began tonguing her twat even more enthusiastically than before, and for a brief moment taking her clit into her mouth, before going right back to the slow pussy eating.

The sudden decrease made Daisy whimper in disappointment, but she knew it was for the best. After all, as much as she felt like she needed to cum, it wasn't nearly as strong as her desire to make this last, as it was possible. Forever would be preferable, but she was realistic. Even her wonderful Mistress Wanda didn't have that kind of stamina, and even if she did, the rest of them had other responsibilities. And hopefully soon, The Scarlet Witch would come out of hiding, and everyone could see what an amazing hero she could be. Luckily for Daisy, it was clear that the women she loved so much wanted the exact same thing, just as eventually they would want to cum. And, bless her heart, it didn't seem like Jemma would be able to last much longer.

Jemma had never been more aware of the fact that she was the weak link here. She really, really didn't want to be. She wanted to make her wonderful Mistress Wanda proud of her. She really did. Maybe even more than life itself, but she just wasn't strong enough. She wasn't the infamous Black Widow, or the mighty Quake, and she certainly wasn't the perfection which was The Scarlet Witch. No, she was just Plain Jane Jemma Simmons. She was weak, especially when compared to her fellow Agents of SHIELD, and while that had never really bothered her before, it was now a problem now that she wanted to hold back on begging for an orgasm.

Perhaps over time she would improve, and to her credit she was pretty sure that in just a very short period of time that she already had. After all, just a few weeks ago, or maybe even just a few days, the idea of actually having sex with the deadly Black Widow would've probably made her faint clean away, like some embarrassing cliché, just from the sheer excitement of it. And admittedly, the sheer dread of it, given that while it was unlikely that the woman would live up to her codename with a fellow Agent of SHIELD, Natasha Romanoff was still intimidatingly gorgeous. But now here she was, having this infamous woman eat her pussy, while two other women watched no less, and fooled around with each other, and yet somehow, Jemma was avoiding the urge to beg for more too soon.

Then just when she couldn't take it anymore, Mistress Wanda started kissing her, while The Black Widow was still going down on her. It had been overwhelming enough to have her owner kiss her during the breaks in between pussy lickings, but this? This was cruel and unusual punishment, especially given her crime wasn't that severe. And she hadn't even committed it yet. However her Mistress's order couldn't have been clearer, which in a way gave Jemma the motivation she needed to resist begging for more, even a few minutes later, when she was no longer being touched, which had never been more unbearable. Then just as she was about to say something, she was once again rescued from it, this time by her beloved girlfriend.

"Please Mistress Wanda, I need to cum?" Daisy suddenly cried out, "Oh please, may I have permission to cum? Ooooooooooooh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhhhh, mmmmmmmm, I wanna cum in The Black Widow's hot little mouth, mmmmmmmmmm, and all over her pretty little face. Please let me, oh please, ohhhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssssss, please give me the privilege of cumming for you, using Natasha Romanoff's mouth and tongue? I want to drenched them with cream. Or at least, more than they already are. Mmmmmmmmm yessssssssssss, ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooooooddddddddddd yeeeeeeeeessssssssss, I want to give this bitch. What she needs. What she craves. What she deserves. With your permission, of course."

Wanda look thoughtful for a moment, and then very suspicious, before grinning, "Very well, you may cum... if you and your little girlfriend order this whore to tongue us all to climax."

"Yes Mistress Wanda, thank you Mistress Wanda." Daisy replied gleefully and did as she was told, "Make me cum, oooooooooooooh, make me cum you bitch! Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssss, make me cum, mmmmmmmmmmm, make us all cum! Make me, Jemma and Mistress Wanda cum in your hot little mouth, mmmmmmmmmm, and all over your pretty little face! Do it! Do it now you little slut, mmmmmmmmmm, you know you want too. Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssss, tongue fuck me, fuck me with your tongue, ohhhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssss, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS, FUCK ME, FUCK ME AND MAKE ME CUM, OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDD!"

"Me too." Jemma whimpered softly, trying to sound more bold as she continued, "Yesssssssssssss, make me cum, oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooddddddddddddd, make me fucking cum! Make me, Daisy and Mistress Wanda cum in your pretty little mouth, mmmmmmmmmm, and all over your hot little face! Yessssssssssssss, oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkk, fuck me with your tongue! Tongue fuck me you bitch! Make me cum now! Yes now, oh yes, ooooooooooooooh yessssssssssssss, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssssss, oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssss, FUCK ME OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

Never in her whole entire life had Jemma been more grateful to someone then she was to Daisy for giving them all the push they needed to cum. Well, technically it was Natasha who actually pushed them over the edge, in Jemma's case, combined with Mistress Wanda insisting on playing a part again, this time by playing with her nipples and sucking on her neck. Not that it mattered at that point, because Jemma was grateful to them all, and hoped she would get the chance to properly thank each of them. But she had also hoped that she would give Daisy an extra special treat. And Mistress Wanda. And Natasha! Oh God, Natasha Romanoff was so good at this, which was the last thing which echoed in Jemma's poor little mind as she was effortlessly sent over the edge of orgasm over and over again by the ridiculously skilled superspy.

Natasha was also grateful to Daisy for giving her the privilege of three different types of girl cum hitting her taste-buds, especially as two of them were new to her. Admittedly, there had also been a part of her which had just wanted to continue eating these yummy treats for the rest of her days, but not quite as badly as her own body needed some attention, which would hopefully follow this latest heavenly treat. Of course, The Black Widow knew better than to dream of future pleasures while doing anything important, and nothing had ever felt more important than making these three women cum for her. Honestly, not even saving the world had felt so necessary, or quite as satisfying.

Maybe especially once she finally got to Wanda Maximoff, as she had become dangerously attached to the other girl in an embarrassingly short amount of time. But it was also quite a treat to make such a cute thing like Jemma Simmons literally squirt her cum straight down her throat and into her belly were it belonged. And maybe even better when just before that, she got the same treat from the supposedly mighty Quake, who was nearly on the level of The Scarlet Witch when it came to powers. Of course, no one could truly compare to Wanda Maximoff... Mistress Wanda. Her Mistress. The woman who was truly responsible for her having the privilege of tongue fucking cunt after cunt, and then getting a heavenly reward sent straight to her belly, which was somehow even better than the regular pussy cream of the three beautiful women.

It was truly a special moment in time, so amazing that Natasha forgot all about her own bodies aching need to be touched, and instead became completely consumed with the incredible flavour she had the privilege of savouring. At least when it came to Jemma, and even Daisy, both of them seeming to be perfectly content with just lying back and letting her do all the work. However, either because she wanted to impress her other bitches, or simply because she was in the mood to do so, Mistress Wanda took over complete control of the oral sex. Although to be fair, unlike Daisy and Jemma before her, she wasn't distracted by some 'evil witch' kissing and caressing her. Of course, it was probably unadvisable to call Mistress Wanda names in her head, even if it was meant to be playful.

Something which was proven when the mind reader grinned down sadistically, and then punished her for it by grinding her cunt into her face. Or more accurately, just doing what she been doing before, only more roughly. Which she had probably been going to do before, but now it felt personal. Something that if she was honest, Natasha loved, along with the fact that her face was getting drenched, and practically drowning, in girl cum, as it marked her as what she was, a pussy loving slut. Mistress Wanda's pussy loving slut. Oh yes, Natasha still wasn't completely sold on being someone's sex slave, but she loved being Mistress Wanda's pussy loving slut. So much so that when the other woman almost fucked her face into unconsciousness, and Natasha welcomed it. Especially if it could prevent her being broken by what happened next.

Although for better or for worse Wanda pushed Natasha away at seemingly the last second, and then after several more seconds to regain her breath, The Scarlet Witch ordered, "Daisy, Jemma, mmmmmmmmm, it looks like the three of us made a mess. And well, I can't be expected to clean it up, can I? Mmmmmmmmm, no, so the two of you better do it. Oh yes, mmmmmmmmm, oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooooooddddddddddddddd yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, kiss that bitch! Kiss her, and taste the combination of our juices. Don't forget to lick her face too. And her tits. Oh yes, go back to sucking on those big tits, oooooooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkk yesssssssssssssss!"

"Yes Mistress Wanda, thank you Mistress Wanda." Daisy replied gleefully and did as she was told.

"Yes Mistress Wanda, thank you Mistress Wanda." Natasha also replied gleefully and did as she was told about the same time.

"Yes Mistress Wanda, thank you Mistress Wanda." Jemma was the last to reply, as Mistress Wanda just kept talking, but she didn't want to be left out, so she followed the crowd. 

Daisy managed to press her lips to Natasha's right after The Black Widow had replied, and while Jemma was replying. This meant that she got the majority of that yummy girl cum and pussy cream that was covering this beautiful woman's lips and tongue, and in her mouth. Which was a little selfish of her, but Jemma didn't seem to mind, as this gave her the opportunity to go straight for Natasha's big tits. Something that made Daisy chuckle wickedly, and she tried to leave her to it, but her wonderful girlfriend left her a boob to clean, an offer she just couldn't say no too. They then licked Natasha's face clean together, while a strap-on appeared around the waists of Daisy and her girl.

"That's enough of that, mmmmmmmmm, Daisy, go lay down in the centre of the bed. Natasha, you get on top of her." Wanda ordered, "Oh yeah! Ohhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, ride her you little bitch. Do a good job, and maybe you'll get rewarded with a nice hard triple stuffing. Ooooooooooh yessssssssss, I bet The Black Widow would love to get made airtight like the whore she is, wouldn't she?"

Natasha knew that they would be doing that, regardless of what job she did, something she made clear by the look on her face, but she replied pretty happily, "Yes Mistress Wanda, thank you Mistress Wanda." 

Daisy also knew exactly where this was going, and was very happy about it, "Yes Mistress Wanda, thank you Mistress Wanda." 

Of course, Daisy hadn't actually been the first to reply, or at least replied at the same time Natasha did, as she was just so eager to do this. Which was also why she scurried into the centre of the bed and lay down, a wide grin on her face. And why wouldn't she be grinning widely? The Black Widow was about to ride her cock! Natasha Romanoff was easily the sexiest woman she'd ever seen, and probably the deadliest, and she was going to bounce up and down her strap-on, and inevitably cum on it while their Mistress Wanda was pounding that slutty little ass of hers, and Jemma was fucking her mouth. Or maybe even vice versa, which just might be even more hot. Something that Daisy really wanted to taunt Natasha about, but she was stunned into silence at the sight of the deadly Black Widow crawling towards her.

That continued to be the case as the infamous Natasha Romanoff briefly spat onto Daisy's dick, and then mounted it. Lined up the entrance to her cunt with that strap-on cock and shoved herself downwards, causing the dildo to penetrate her pussy, and the mighty Black Widow to cry out in pleasure. She then switched to softly moaning and cooing as she pushed herself downwards, until THE Natasha Romanoff was sitting on Daisy's lap, with every single inch of that dick inside her. Something she understandably savoured for a few long seconds, before beginning to bounce up and down, those giant boobs of hers jiggling hypnotically in the process, and the look of pleasure on her face truly breath-taking. Which sadly didn't last that long, as Wanda put a stop to it, and from the expression on Natasha's face, Daisy was pretty sure she knew how.

"Stop!" Wanda suddenly ordered, sneaking up behind the distracted Black Widow and shoving a lube covered finger pretty much straight up Natasha's butt. The combination of that action, and the order, instantly had the superspy obeying, which in turn had Wanda chuckling into Natasha's ear, "Good girl, mmmmmmmmm, now hold still while I get your big fat ass nice and ready to take dick. Well, more than it is already. Ooooooooooh yesssssssssss, mmmmmmmmm, I know that The Black Widow's big fat slutty butt is nice and ready to take the biggest of dicks at all times, but I'm in a generous mood, mmmmmmmmm, so stay nice and still while I finger your slutty little bitch hole!"

"Yes Mistress Wanda, thank you Mistress Wanda." Natasha moaned.

Given the obvious placement of Mistress Wanda's hand, Daisy didn't need confirmation of what was happening, but it was still nice to get it, as it made the picture in her mind even more vivid. Oh yes, she was vividly picturing the mighty Black Widow getting her butt hole finger fucked, just like Mistress Wanda had gleefully fingered her ass, getting Daisy nice and ready to be anally taken. Which made Daisy's slutty little back door quiver with jealousy, and maybe even anticipation. Because she wanted to see Natasha Romanoff getting ass fucked almost more than anything, but she also really hope that Mistress Wanda would also use her butt hole as the fuck hole it was. That she would have her ass for dessert, or even line them up and sodomize all three of them, herself, Jemma and Natasha all the butt sluts of this goddess. Something she continued hoping for throughout the triple stuffing fun.

"Spread her cheeks for me Daisy. Mmmmmmmm, let me see what I'm doing." Wanda suddenly ordered.

"Yes Mistress Wanda, of course Mistress Wanda." Daisy replied quickly and did as she was told.

Wanda continued to finger that slutty little fuck hole for a few long minutes, even doing The Black Widow the courtesy of adding a second finger, even though that was completely unnecessary for a natural anal whore like Natasha Romanoff. Then without warning she replaced those fingers with the head of her cock and rammed forwards, immediately causing that whore hole to swallow the first few inches of her dick. Admittedly, it also caused the other woman to cry out in pain, but Wanda took sadistic satisfaction from that. She never inflicted it on poor little Jemma, and probably not even the much tougher Daisy, but there was something to be said for causing this spying bitch pain. Especially as the fact that the deadly spy didn't retaliate, and wouldn't, further proved that she was under the spell of The Scarlett Witch.

Figuratively speaking of course, as Wanda didn't need to try very hard to make this anal slut submit to her. Something that she proved, more so than before, by sliding inch after inch of that long, thick dick deep inside the bowels of Natasha Romanoff. Oh yes, she and Jemma got the perfect view of that cock hungry butt hole greedily swallowing that big dildo inch by glorious inch, until her thighs came to rest against those meaty cheeks, announcing every inch of her cock was now fully embedded within Natasha's rectum. Which Wanda savoured for a few long seconds, maybe even a full minute, before she gleefully mocked this deadly superspy, while encouraging the other spies around her. Fuck, when did she get surrounded by spies? Oh yeah, by fucking them into submission.

"Oh fuck, that just slid in like a hot knife through butter!" Wanda chuckled wickedly, "Ohhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssss, mmmmmmmmmm, The Black Widow takes dick so easy up her ass. Her big fat ass! Oh yes! You see? You all see what a total whore Natasha Romanoff is? Oooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, she is nothing but a slutty little whore, and should be treated as such. Oh yeah, don't be afraid, mmmmmmmmm, don't be afraid of this slut. Treat her like the whore she is. The little anal whore she is. Here, mmmmmmmmmm, let me show you. Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssss, take it bitch! Take it like the little butt bitch you are!"

Unsurprisingly none of her spies turned pets had much to say, but that was just fine with Wanda. Oh yes, she didn't mind providing running commentary, especially not when she began thrusting her hips back and forth, officially starting to sodomize the mighty Natasha Romanoff in front of her fellow Agents of SHIELD. Oh God, and Wanda hadn't thought that fucking Natasha Romanoff's big fat ass could get anymore satisfying. Well, actually she had been pretty sure that it could, but fucking The Black Widow's big booty in private had just been so wonderful. In fact, there was at least one way it was better, because then Natasha would be spreading her own ass cheeks, offering herself up to Wanda, and thus further humiliating herself.

Then again Natasha was still giving herself willingly, only this time in front of an audience, ones who looked up to her like she was a God. And in the spying world, maybe she still was, and without a doubt she was still the best at hand to hand combat here. But Wanda's magic totally flipped things on their head, and now probably the most physically weak girl was on top of the food chain, butt fucking The Black Widow, surrounded by her lesbian sex slaves. Oh God, Wanda had never felt more powerful, which was really saying something. Which was such a rush she completely forgot the fact that she was meant to be sharing this perfect little fuck hole with one of those other fuck holes that she owned.

Jemma had no problem being side-lined if it meant getting such a beautiful show to enjoy. One she never thought she would see in her lifetime, and before this crazy new relationship with her Mistress Wanda, one that she hadn't even dreamed about. Oh yes, never in her wildest dreams had she thought she would watch her girl crush Daisy spreading the arse cheeks of Natasha Romanoff, so she could get the best look with a strap-on dildo sliding in and out of The Black Widow's most private hole. Of watching her best friend, and the most infamous member of the organization they were both in, be involved in a DP with a fugitive from the law. And for this to be an all girl DP, and for Jemma to absolutely love every second of it. Oh fuck, this was the same. And somehow it was going to get even better. Or worse, depending on your perspective.

Remembering Jemma, mostly because Daisy coughed and indicated, Wanda turned to her and apologetically offered, "Do you want to have your turn now, pet?"

"If, if, if you're sure..." Jemma stammered nervously.

"I'm sure." Wanda insisted, pulling her cock out of Natasha's ass and moving aside, "Impress me, little scientist, mmmmmmmmm, proved to me that you're worthy of Daisy."

"Yes Mistress Wanda, thank you Mistress Wanda." Jemma replied obediently, hurrying to do as she was told.

"You can do it, Jem." Daisy encouraged, "Just fuck that ass, like you do mine. Mmmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhh baby, fuck The Black Widow's slutty little butt the same way you do to my whore ass. Don't be afraid of this fuck hole. Just look at her? She wants it, ohhhhhhhhhhhhh, she needs it. Give it to her Jem! Fuck her! Oh fuck yes, ooooooooooooh yessssssssssssss, fuck that bitch!"

It was extremely hard for Jemma Simmons not to be afraid, considering exactly who this was, but she tried her best. Namely, by taking a deep, calming breath, lining up her newly acquired cock with Natasha's back door, and then slowly began pushing forwards. Despite not having that long to recover that forbidden hole closed up enough that it took some effort for Jemma to be able to stretch wide enough to take her dick, especially as she was probably the weakest physically in the room. But she was just about able to do it, and to her amazement, The Black Widow's most private hole stretched wide enough for the head of her strap-on to slide through it, and into Natasha Romanoff's slutty little ass. 

Which actually had the other woman crying out in mostly pleasure! Oh God, this was so obscene. Especially as Daisy was only too happy to provide her the same courtesy that she had their Mistress, namely holding the cheeks open, so that Jemma could get the best possible look of her cock stretching open that forbidden hole. Natasha Romanoff's butt hole. Oh God, she couldn't believe this was happening. So much so that she just stared at that obscene sight for a few long seconds, unable to move, or say anything. Then, somehow, her body went into autopilot, allowing her to gently push her hips forwards, causing inch after inch of that big dick to slide into that back door and deep into the other woman's back passage.

Maybe the most amazing part of this was that she actually seemed to have some natural skill. Or at least Daisy said she had when she had butt fucked her. Oh God, Jemma still couldn't believe she had done that. Or the fact that now she had experience in fucking another girl in the ass. And she actually kind of liked it. So much so that she continued being lost in the obscene sight in front of her, until her thighs came to rest against those meaty cheeks, announcing every inch of her big dick was buried deep within The Black Widow's bowels. Which was an overwhelming thought, which got her unable to move for a few long seconds, until she got encouragement from her Mistress Wanda. Although that came with a show which she was so lost in she still couldn't move for a few long seconds.

For a few long minutes Wanda just held back and watch the show with wicked delight, and then she pressed the tip of her cock against Natasha's lips and ordered loudly, "Suck it you bitch! Mmmmmmmmm yesssssssssss, suck that ass flavoured cock! Suck your own ass off of my cock, oooooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, you love it, don't you? Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk, Natasha Romanoff loves the taste of her own ass! Especially when she's getting fucked in all of her slutty little fuck holes! Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, you're a triple stuffed whore now Natasha! Our triple stuffed whore! My triple stuffed whore! Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeessssssssss, Natasha Romanoff is Mistress Wanda's triple stuffed whore! Ah fuck yes, suck it good you bitch! Ah shit!"

Natasha was only too happy to obey, because Mistress Wanda was right, she loved the taste of her own ass, and she loved being a triple stuffed whore. Admittedly, the latter was a new revelation, while the former had never been more clear thanks to an extremely long week of constantly going ass to mouth. But no matter how much she did it Natasha couldn't get enough, moaning loudly and happily at the taste of her own butt, especially at first when she was tasting the deepest part of it. Then she immediately began bobbing her head up and down, taking more and more into her mouth, and eventually down her throat, so she could get every drop of that precious liquid. Which clearly pleased Mistress Wanda, as not only did she continue her words of encouragement, but she stroked Natasha's red hair affectionately.

The fact that she was making her Mistress happy, made Natasha's heart flutter, which was a little worrying. But maybe it would be worth breaking completely if it meant Mistress Wanda would join The Avengers. After all, she had been trained to complete the mission no matter what, and being guaranteed more pleasure like this just seem to be a bonus. Especially as being made air tight was even better than she imagined, which was really saying something. Oh yes, Natasha loved every second of it, especially the way that every time a girl pushed forwards into her ass, it caused her cunt to push further down on the cock inside it, and then they pulled back up, as the strap-on in her butt was slowly pushed down. And oh God, she could feel them rub up against each other inside her, with only a thin layer of flesh separating them. And having another cock in her mouth the entire time, just made her feel like what she undeniably was in that moment, a giant slut.

She was allowed to savour those feelings for a blissfully long time as Jemma and Mistress Wanda began switching places back and forth. This was a good thing, as it meant Natasha was constantly getting some fresh ass cream to clean, and emphasize the fact that she was being shared. And of course, it pushed her towards orgasm. But that was a double-edged sword, because she wanted this to last forever. That was impossible of course, but at the very least she wanted to hold out as long as possible, and the other women were making that very difficult on her. Even Jemma, who wasn't a mind reader, and was extremely new to this, and yet, she was proving to be quite the skilled butt fucker. Or maybe Natasha was just a massive anal whore? Or was it a combination of both? Ultimately it didn't really matter though, as there was only so long she could wait to beg for more.

"Harder! Oooooooooooh please Mistress Wanda, fuck me harder!" Natasha started to beg when she couldn't take it anymore, and there was an appropriate break in between switching, "Please, oh please, mmmmmmmmm, fuck my little ass hole. Pound it hard and deep and make me cum. No! Fuck all of my holes! Yessssssssssss, ohhhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, mmmmmmmmm, slam fuck my ass, pussy and mouth all at the same time! Treat me like the little triple stuffed whore I am! Ohhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssss, make me your triple stuffed whore Mistress Wanda! Make me your triple stuffed whore forever! Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk, wreck my big fat ass and make me your bitch! Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssss, destroy my fucking ass, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

It took longer than Natasha would have liked, but eventually the pace was increased ever so slightly, which was all it took to make her cum. Just before that she was silenced, more or less, by an ass flavoured cock being shoved into her mouth, reinforcing the fact that in that moment, the mighty Black Widow was unquestionably nothing but a triple stuffed whore for these women, which just made her orgasm that much more satisfying. Same goes for the wonderful thought of it, but pass that Natasha honestly wasn't sure what was going on. All she knew was that she was being bombarded by ecstasy, and that was all that mattered. Well that, and doing whatever it took to get more of it. Both in the immediate future, and from now on, even if it did mean she had to be someone's bitch.

Jemma was amazed that she was allowed to be the one to butt fuck the deadly Black Widow to climax. Then again, when she actually took a few minutes to think about it, the more it made sense. After all, Mistress Wanda must've done this a dozen times by now, and while it wasn't exactly in this scenario, it must be enough for her. Especially as she could simply enter Jemma's mind and experience everything that she did. And it might be simple paranoia, but Jemma sure she could sense it. A tingling in the back of her brain, signifying that Mistress Wanda was watching behind her eyes, while also enjoying the show herself. And most of all, of course, Mistress Wanda would be able to last longer this way, and leave a lasting impression.

Whatever the reason for it was Jemma was incredibly grateful for it, as it gave her the perfect experience of ass fucking THE Natasha Romanoff to orgasm. And even more than that, she got to butt fuck The Black Widow to climax after climax, the usually intimidating superspy becoming nothing but a screaming wreck as, at least in that moment, the physically weaker woman effortlessly anally dominated her. God, it was such a rush, especially as she was making another woman cum all over her girlfriend's strap-on cock. Oh God, this was so gay! And so, so hot! Jemma couldn't believe she was doing this, but she was loving every minute of it. Especially as she was doing it with her beloved Daisy.

Maybe more than anything else the fact that Daisy Johnson was staring at her lovingly the entire time sent Jemma over the edge of orgasm. That orgasm would have most likely stopped her for good, if it wasn't for her wonderful Mistress Wanda. Oh yes, Jemma stopped for a few long seconds, her inexperience shining through, although she felt that was more than understandable given exactly what she was doing, and who she was doing it too, and with. But then she felt something deep inside her pushing her to continue the butt fucking. Also, for better or for worse she received a lot of encouragement from both her girlfriend, and their Mistress.

"Fuck her Jem, mmmmmmmmm, fuck her good!" Daisy called out with a wicked smile on her face, "Ohhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh, butt fuck The Black Widow hard and deep! Show her who's boss! Well, Mistress Wanda is the boss, but right now, we're all the boss of The Black Widow, mmmmmmmm, and she is just our fuck hole! Oooooooooh yesssssssssss, Natasha Romanoff is our slutty little fuck hole, who loves it in all her holes, at the same time! Oh God Jemma, that feels so good! Soooooooooo gooooooooooooodddddddddd, mmmmmmmmmmm fuckkkkkkkkkkkk! You're fucking me baby! You're fucking me through her, oooooooooooh, using The Black Widow as a fuck toy, fucking my pussy, while your pounding her ass, oooooooooooh fuckkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhhh, fuck us Jemma, fuck us hard, ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssssss, oh fuck me!"

"You heard your little girlfriend, Jem." Wanda purred wickedly, adding with a moan, "Ohhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssss, fuck her hard! Destroy The Black Widow's butt! Wreck her rectum! Ruin her little shit hole! Yessssssssssss, mmmmmmmmm, pound that big fat ass! Make those cheeks bounce, jiggle, and shake. Ooooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhh, that feels good, doesn't it? Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhh, I know it does. And she loves it too Jemma. Trust me, Natasha is nothing but an anal whore! And a DP whore! And just a whore. Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssss, Natasha Romanoff is a slutty little lesbian whore. My whore! Fuck her like one Jemma! That's it, don't be shy, mmmmmmmmm, slam fuck that big booty! Slam it! Yes, oh yes, oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssss, mmmmmmmmmm, fuck her!"

Those words made Jemma cum hard and more frequently, until without a shadow of a doubt she became nothing but Mistress Wanda's little puppet on a string. Before that there was a chance that at least some of what she was doing was fuelled by her own need to prove herself in front of her Mistress, and maybe more importantly her girlfriend, but towards the end there was no doubt that she had nothing left in the tank, and that Mistress Wanda was simply using her to triple stuff Natasha Romanoff as long as possible. Not that she was complaining. No, she loved every second of this, which inevitably concluded in just watching the fun, as all of a sudden she was no longer being given magical strength, meaning that she had no choice but to collapse with exhaustion, leaving Natasha's ass hole free to fuck.

Wanda was very proud of Jemma. The nervous and insecure girl had done a marvellous job at pounding Natasha's big fat ass, considering her lack of strength and experience, and just how intimidating this curvy goddess was., Especially given that her name was The Black Widow. Admittedly Wanda had to give her a little push towards the end, but that was only after Jemma made Natasha cum like a bitch with a dick in her ass. Something which amused Wanda so much she initially allowed Jemma to keep going, giving her strength and stamina through her magic. Besides, at that point, she was literally throat fucking this bitch, while the thoughts and feelings of the other women echoed in her head, so it was like she was experiencing everything they were.

She even came like that. Wanda tried not to, but she just couldn't help it, as the combination of the other end of the dildo bashing against her clit, the knowledge that Daisy and Jemma were experiencing the same thing, and feeling like she was fucking all three of The Black Widow's fuck holes at the same time was easily able to send her over the edge of one of the best climaxes of her life. Not the most powerful, but definitely one of the most satisfying. Especially because at that point she was using her magic to forced Daisy to thrust upwards into Natasha's cunt, meaning that in a way, she really was fucking all of Natasha Romanoff' slutty little holes all by herself, with the other women nothing but her toys. In fact, they were all her toys. Her slutty little fuck toys, that she could do whatever she wanted too. Which was a thought, a fact, which again made her cum.

Not long after that thought echoed through her head Wanda allowed Jemma to run out of steam, at which point she immediately replaced her, mercilessly shoving every inch of her cock into Natasha's ass in one hard thrust, and then beginning to sodomize the superspy nice and hard right from the start. Which of course, made this little anal slut cry out joyfully, and cum like the ass whore she was. Something Natasha did over and over again, even after everything she had been through, as Wanda intensified Daisy's stamina and strength, and of course her own, so they could give the mighty Black Widow a truly epic DP. And of course, that involved grabbing a handful of red hair, yanking it back in smacking that big fat booty hard enough to make the cheeks shake even more than before, which was really saying something.

Wanda also provided commentary, "TAKE IT! TAKE IT YOU FUCKING WHORE! YESSSSSSSSSSSS, TAKE IT LIKE THE DP WHORE YOU ARE! OOOOOOOOOOOH YESSSSSSSSSSSS, TAKE IT AND CUM! CUM FOR ME, MMMMMMMMMM OHHHHHHHHHHHHH, CUM FOR DAISY! JUST CUM, MMMMMMMMM, FUCKING CUM! OH FUCK! OH FUCK OH FUCK OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS, CUM FOR ME AND BE MY BITCH FOREVER! FOREVER! AH FUCK, I OWN YOU NOW NATASHA! I OWN YOUR SLUTTY LITTLE WHORE HOLES! I OWN YOU ALL! YOU'RE MINE! ALL OF YOU ARE MINE! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKK YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHH, MMMMMMMMMMM GOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDD!"

Of course, even Wanda's incredible abilities had their limits, and she had to stop talking in favour of using all her energy, and her magic, to truly destroy those slutty little fuck holes. To the point where not even Wanda's magic would be able to fix them, and Natasha would forever be a loose little whore. Well, not literally, but Wanda allowed herself to get lost in the fantasy of literally destroying the mighty Black Widow as she spent a few long minutes giving that big fat ass everything she could give it, meaning that the sound of flesh smacking against flesh was truly deafening. Almost as much as Natasha's screams of pleasure as she, and Wanda and Daisy came over, and over, and over again, until it was too much, even for Natasha Romanoff, and she collapsed onto the sweaty body of Daisy.

It was so tempting to continue, but that would've been cruel, and Wanda thought it was better to maintain her dominance, instead of doing something embarrassing like collapse with exhaustion at the end, so instead she abruptly pulled her cock out of Natasha's ass, smacked those juicy cheeks one last time, and ordered, "Get off that cock and spread your cheeks! Oooooooooooh yessssssssssss, show us all what we've done to your slutty little fuck hole! Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh, oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooddddddddddddd, your ass is so stretched! And your cunt is so loose, and dripping cum. Ohhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkk Natasha, you look so good like that. Soooooooooo gooooooooodddddddddd, mmmmmmmmmm, in your natural state, stretched out like the whore you are!"

"Yes Mistress Wanda, thank you Mistress Wanda." Natasha moaned in reply, hurrying on shaky legs to do as she was told.

Wanda had to give Natasha a little more magic to achieve this, but it was totally worth it. Oh yes, it was totally worth seeing the mighty Black Widow push her fat ass into the air and spread her cheeks wide apart to show off her gaping bitch hole to her new owner. And that was exactly what Wanda was now. Oh yes, she could tell. Mostly from her magic, but even without it the way that deadly spy looked back at her shyly but lovingly suggested that she had been completely broken, and thanks to her powers Wanda had no doubt of that. Which was something that she savoured for a few long minutes, just enjoying the beautiful sight in front of her, before giving her new fuck toy another order.

"Good girl, now suck our cocks clean. Oooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhh, suck your girl cum off of Daisy's big dick first. Make sure you get every drop of that girl cum, and pussy cream, like the little lesbian slut you are! Then you can have the privilege of cleaning Jemma's cock, and then finally mine. Which is what you really want, isn't it? Huh? Yeahhhhhhhhhhh, you're just a little slut who loves the taste of her own ass? Oh yeah, do it Natasha, mmmmmmmm, do it! Prove what an ass to mouth whore The Black Widow is. And more importantly, prove Natasha Romanoff is nothing but my bitch. Ohhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhh, ah fuck!" Wanda gleefully encouraged, as she pretty much immediately got what she wanted.

"Yes Mistress Wanda, thank you Mistress Wanda." Natasha moaned in reply, hurrying to do as she was told.

Obediently Natasha kneeled down in front of Daisy and wrapped her lips around the head of her cock. Which of course led to her letting out a loud and long moan as she tasted herself on the man-made meat. A flavour which she savoured for a few long seconds, before beginning to bob her head up and down on the shaft, taking more and more each time, until she was effortlessly pushing it into her throat. Eventually she took every inch, showing off by holding that position, before again going back to bobbing her head up and down. Then she moved over to Daisy's strap-on, and then Wanda's, repeating the process, except this time tasting her ass, and as Wanda had predicted, showed even more enthusiasm.

Even if she wasn't a mind reader Wanda could have probably sensed how much Daisy and Jemma were enjoying the show. Maybe not quite as much as herself, and definitely not Natasha. Hell, Natasha was moaning nearly the entire time she was tasting herself, and sometimes even after the cocks were completely cleaned. Something she loved so much, and Natasha started going back and forth between those dildos, Jemma and Wanda wordlessly coming to sit next to Daisy to make it easy for her, just because they were enjoying the show so much. Well, Wanda sat next to Daisy, and then Jemma sat the other side of the witch, which was an important difference, because it let The Scarlet Witch kiss her first two bitches.

Those kisses were surprisingly slow and sweet, as was the one that Wanda shared with Natasha when she wordlessly pulled The Black Widow upwards. The four of them, then just enjoyed the afterglow with more kisses, as Wanda considered her future. She hadn't been sure about joining SHIELD or The Avengers, but as long as these women were by her side, she supposed it wouldn't be too bad. Maybe she would even join them both, so she could maximize her efficiency. Better yet, while she could probably be the most help in The Avengers, that was pretty much a boys club. But SHIELD on the other hand just might be full of more beautiful women for her to seduce. After all, she had thought she was content with just Daisy, but now she wasn't sure she would ever want to stop collecting beautiful women, especially beautiful spies like this.


End file.
